Sweet Revenge
by L's apprentice
Summary: This is the story of a girl who return to Academy to get revenge to her so called ex boyfriend Natsume Hyuuga. He played her emotions and she's determined to take it over. She wants to get even to the infamous Black Cat. Now, how will she do it?
1. A Girl Can Make You Cry

**EDIT 2012 - editing still going on. PARDON ME FOR THE GRAMMARS AS YOU GO ON.  
**

**A/N:** Come up with another fic! It just popped in my mind. This is the remaining story I haven't completed yet (liar lol) so I'll update it every now and then. Hope you will like it guys. Please read and review.

* * *

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented but too shy to show it, nerd and like to hide in own shell type of girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the school befriended her and courted her afterwards. They became the most controversial couple then. They were the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying **sweet revenge** in her return…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 1: A Girl Can Make You Cry

_A girl with brunette hair is crying in front the tough raven-haired guy. Tears keep flowing on from her hazel eyes. Hurt..no..very hurt is evident in her eyes. Hatred from the guy infront of her is very visible, too._

_"You play on my emotions." She said, full of regret, at the same time confusions in her voice. How could this guy whom she loves so much more than herself hurt her? Hurt her very much. How could he?_

_Tears are still flowing from her eyes. She keeps on wiping them, but it just keep on flowing. Flowing and betraying their master._

_The handsome raven-haired guy just plastered a blank look, he seemed does not care that the girl is crying out hardly and needed his comfort. He just stared at her hazel eyes. He could see anger now and not the love, which he usually seen at her when they were together. Were not are. Past not present._

_"So?" the raven-haired guy nonchalantly grunted, hands on his pants pockets._

_"You said you l-love me." She stammered. Oh, she couldn't handle this anymore. Mix emotions inside her. She could feel that her heart was broken into pieces, and see her world cut apart._

_She noticed that the guy's Adam's apple move up and down, as if clearing something. "I always say that to every girl. It depends upon them, if they will believe me, besid- "_

_SLAP!_

_The brunette girl couldn't stop herself from slapping hard the handsome guy's cheek. She bowed and covered her eyes through her bangs. "Enough." She begged weakly._

_The guy only touched his swollen cheek. Hearing gasps from the people surrounding them._

_"I hate you Natsume Hyuuga." She continued in a low voice, but enough for him to hear._

_The guy just stared at her blankly._

_She then lifted her face to meet his dark eyes. Her tears could not stop flowing. She does not care anymore that she just shown her weakness in front of him and to many people present there. She does not care anymore to the world. She just felt dumb numb at the moment._

_"Someday…" she said, wiping her tears again, ".. A girl can make you cry." She ended, before running from the crowd especially to him..._

"Kkkriinnnnnggggggggg!"

"Oh shit!" a girl with brunette hair and hazel eyes cursed upon waking up. "Stupid dream." She cursed again. 'I dream it again.' Her mind yelled, repeatedly.

She sighed after couple of minutes just staring blankly at the white wall, and decided to went inside her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, and then touched her own reflection.

"I dream it again." She whispered after a while. She couldn't help but glanced at the earring on her left ear.

She tried to stop herself from reading the printed name, but after struggling in her own, she ended up processing the name embedded in it. _Natsume_, the name reads.

She closed her eyes, calming her pounding heart. She wanted to get rid of him in her system, but she could not. As long as the earring is with her, she won't be able to forget him. For years, she's been trying to get rid the earring, but, it's more than a steel to just wear off easily. _Damn._

She sighed frustratingly again. She asked the same question a thousand times again. _Of where could her ex-boyfriend bought the damn earring._Because of this, she still felt herself belongs to him. The memories of the past she already buried long time ago were still like a film keep on playing in her mind.

She sighed for the third time. No point arguing with her own self. She took a bath and brush herself then got dress. After doing all the things she needed to do, she sat on her bed. Thinking of something again.

Then the ring of the telephone inside her room interrupted her thoughts. She just stared at the phone not for a while now, then after five consecutive rings she finally decided to answer it.

Not all the time that the telephone inside her room will ring. She knew that whoever the person who called her surely has important matters to talk with her, and definitely connected to the most memorable place, rather, school in her entire life.

"Hello? Mikan Sakura speaking." She answered softly.

"Mikan-chan!" the voice in the other line cried, obviously happy to hear her voice.

Mikan recognized the voice. She smiled immediately, "Narumi-sensei!"

She heard Mr. Narumi giggled. "Oh, Mikan-chan you have not forgotten me. Yokkata!"

"Oh, I would never forget you, sensei. So what's up?"

"It's fine, Mikan-chan. I just called to check if everything is ready." Mr. Narumi said, happily.

Mikan glanced at her baggage. She just finished packing last night. "Yup. I'm done. The flight is this afternoon 15:00." She informed.

"Good to hear that. After two years staying there in U.S you're finally back to your home school!" Narumi obviously sounded glad.

Mikan just smiled. "Yeah. It's nice to be back." She only said, trying to sound glad too for the good teacher, but her smile slowly faded at the thought of it again.

Of course, Mr. Narumi didn't see it, "Oh, Mikan-chan there will be a Masquerade ball tomorrow night. The timing is just right in your arrival. The Academy requested you to perform for tomorrow night. Is that okay with you?" Narumi informed, hoping to hear a 'yes' from his favorite student.

Mikan sighed, if before, she's too shy to perform in front of a crowd. Now, she's somehow different and changed. She gained confidence to herself. She smiled and answered Mr. Narumi, "Of course, sensei. It would be a pleasure for me to perform for the Academy."

"Oh, just great, Mikan-chan. I know you can do it!" Then Mr. Narumi said few more things before he ended the phone call.

Mikan was left staring nowhere. She will finally be back to Alice Academy. She knew that everything had change now. What would happen now after her arrival? She could not help but muse it. She knew she left a mark in the Academy for them to remember her. Being once a girlfriend of the famous Hyuuga Natsume was enough for her to be popular. Not because of her intelligence or talents that made her well known, but, _simply_ because of being the girlfriend of the famous Black Cat made her known in the population.

_'Damn!'_she cursed at the thought of him, but she felt her hand shaking. Not shaking for nervousness or fear, but, from excitement?

Yeah. Excitement. She waited two years to officilally come back to the Alice Academy she once left. She waited for the day to be face to face to him once again and show him, that's she's different from the Mikan before to the Mikan now.

The eyeglasses, braces, and the out-of-fashion dress were long gone and replaced by a beautiful yet innocent face of a brunette. Abroad really did a great part in her blossoming. From being the nerd and 'ugly' duckling she was, is now turn a beautiful swan.

"Thanks to Hyuuga." She mumbled sarcastiscally to herself.

Then all of a sudden a mysterious smile plastered on her face

"Tch. It's time for my sweet, tasty revenge..."

-۞۞۞-

At the Alice Academy the next morning…

Everyone is excited for the upcoming ball that gonna happen that night. Everybody goes here and there to prepare themselves. The ball is the most awaited part of the Alice Academy's Annual Festival.

Everyone is excited apart for a certain raven-haired boy who is resting under the Sakura Tree, while, looking blankly at the skies. You couldn't guess what he's thinking right at the moment.

Then a pair of shoes approached him, but he still didn't bother to look at the intruder. Then the intruder sat beside him, while, patting his bunny.

"Ne, Natsume..." a blonde haired guy with ocean blue eyes, called. He seemed bother of something.

"Hotaru and you had misunderstanding again." Natsume guessed, still not looking at his best pal.

Ruka, the Animal Pheromone Prince, stayed silent for awhile. "Yeah. You guessed it right." He admitted. "You see, I'm just late from our supposed meeting, she then became angry and suddenly decided not to be my partner in the ball tonight." Ruka sighed after saying it. You could hear in his voice that he is very bothered at the idea.

Natsume, this time, glanced at his best friend. "How long you're late, Ruka?"

Ruka who was hesitant at first answered his question while looking at the view in front of him. "Ahm...one hour and fourteen minutes?" he answered, unsure.

Natsume smirked. "It's your fault." He concluded.

"Yeah, yeah, it's my fault, but I need to do something very important-"

"Much important than her?" Natsume cuts.

Ruka bowed his head. "She's the most important to me, but I did an effort to tell her that I'll be late but the squirrel I tasked to tell her didn't reach her." He explained, desperately.

"Don't wait to lose her completely, Ruka." He advised, but it sounded more for himself.

Ruka managed to read between the lines what Natsume trying to say. He looked at his best friend, feeling pity of his fate. He then changed the topic. "Natsume, you are going to the ball tonight, aren't you?" he asked him.

"No." he answered directly.

"But everyone are expecting you to come, Natsume. Even Andou and Herizawa will attend," he's talking to their two other friends who just graduated in the Academy. The ball is for Alumni also and the graduates are free to come in the annual festival ball.

Natsume didn't bother to respond and just placed the manga on his face.

Ruka just shook his head, and then stood up. "In case you change your mind, I left a suit in your room for you to wear." He started to walk. "Thanks for listening, Natume. See you tonight." He then left.

When Ruka was gone, he got the comic off his face, and stared on the blue skies again. He knew the efforts of Ruka and the others to get him out from his misery after _she_ had left him. But it is so clear to him like what the skies are showing right now that it is his own fault why he was in his own _misery_ in the first place.


	2. Behind These Eyes

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented but too shy to show it, nerd and like to hide in own shell type of girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the school befriended her and courted her afterwards. They became the most controversial couple then. They were the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying **sweet revenge** in her return…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 2: Behind These Eyes

Later that night. The Ball has started. The large room, wherein the Ball is held, are full of colorful decorations, and the students, teacher, staffs and everyone part of that night are looking gorgeous in their own gowns and suits.

The room is also filled with noises, and in every direction, different chats are heard aside from the cool melancholy playing in the air.

Ruka and Hotaru came together while holding hands. They are now okay and settled whatever misunderstandings that had happened that day.

"Hey, Ruka. Where's Natsume?" Kokoroyome, the Mind Reading Alice, asked. Of course he can read Ruka's mind to know where Natsume is, but, Mr. Narumi thoughtfully gave him controlling device in this event to help him not to read everybody's thoughts, and prevents him to have headaches. Well it is for his benefits also, so he accepted it.

Their other friends, and especially, the Natsume Hyuuga fanclub lend their ears automatically to know the whereabouts of their _Natsume-sama._ They were looking for the handsome flame caster all the time.

"I'm not sure if he will come." Ruka managed to say, hoping to say otherwise to not disappoint his friends.

The girls are disappointed to hear this, and went back to their other business: _guy-hunts_.

Their other friends expected Natsume to say not come. Natsume is not really the party-goer type among them. Most especially, these past few years. And they also know what the reason was.

"Yo." Someone called behind the group.

They turned, and found out Tsubasa Andou, the Shadow Manipulator, and Tenki Herizawa, the Dream Manipulator, grinning at them.

"Kage! Tenki!" they greeted happily, very glad to see their old friends again. The group is almost complete; Kitsuneme, Yuu, Ruka, Koko, Tenki, Tsubasa are all present, but the most important member of the group Natsume, unfortunately is not yet present.

Hotaru, together with Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, just looked at the six friends. The other three are the dates of Yuu, Koko, and Kitsuneme respectively.

When Hotaru noticed someone looking at their direction. She looked around and found a pink-haired lady. Hotaru knows her very well, she is Misaki Harada, one of her closest friend, and is famous for being the former girlfriend of Andou Tsubasa. Hotaru noticed that she is only looking at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa maybe felt the stares, searched around too, and there it goes the former lovers' eyes met. Eyes to eyes as if communicating something that only the two of them could understand.

Hotaru then excused herself to Ruka, telling that she will just approach Misaki. Ruka let her and even gave her a kiss before she left.

"Hi, Misaki. Long time no see." Hotaru greeted.

Misaki smiled at her. "I see that you and Ruka are together now, Hotaru."

Was it just her imagination when she heard bitterness in her voice? She just shrugged at the thought. "Yeah. It's quite unexpected but it still happened." She just said. She, too, couldn't believe herself that she fell to one of the members of the most famous group in the Alice Academy, that one of its member made her best friend left the school with broken heart.

Misaki looked at her seriously. "But be careful, Hotaru. Your boyfriend is the best friend of the one who made our friend Mikan-"

Misaki's words were interrupted of whines and cheers of the girls in the large room. She and Hotaru finally saw the center of attraction that night, there it goes the famous and ever handsome Natsume Hyuuga walking in all his glory towards his waiting friends in his suit that fits him perfectly and gorgeously.

His penetrating ruby eyes and good looking features matching his wealth and intelligence could really capture any woman's heart, that even the once loner and aloof Mikan Sakura could not help herself to fell for the famous Black Cat.

"Natsume-sama is really gorgeous." One of the fan girl said, dreamily.

"Yeah, yeah. He's so hot!"

"I want to be his girlfriend!"

"Dream on! He's mine"

Then many more compliments about the flame caster could be heard.

"Mou, Natsume you surely like grand entrance." Tsubasa playfully commented, grinning.

The rest of their group laughed.

"Shut up, Kage." said Natsume moodily, ignoring the dreaming stares of almost the girls in the room giving to him.

Then the lights in the room suddenly went dim, and the only spot the lights focusing is on the center stage, where Mr. Narumi stood smiling.

All pair of eyes are on the blonde teacher now. He cleared his throat before speaking over the microphone, "Uhurm!...Good evening, everyone! I know that everybody is enjoying their night. I just want to say that this night is for all of you. You are free-"

"Cut the crap, Naru!" someone in the crowd shouted.

Then the room is getting noisy again.

"Okay, okay. Just relax." said Narumi, still in his happy mood. "I just want to introduce a new student that will be schooling in this Academy for this year."

Everyone's attention is on Narumi again. Curious of who the heck he is talking about.

"Wow! The student is really special, he/she will be introduce in this Masquerade ball!" someone said.

" Yeah. I just hope it's a guy!"

"More handsome and gorgeous than Natsume-sama!"

"No one can beat Natsume-sama!..."

"Yeah. Yeah...!"

Hotaru just stared at the center stage. Somehow, she already have a hint of who could it be but tell no one.

Misaki tugged her shoulder, and then whispered to her, "I wish it will be Mikan." She hopefully said.

Hotaru just smiled at her.

From the most popular groups of boys..

"You heard it, guys? There will be a new student." Kitsuneme said to the group.

"We're not deaf, Kitsuneme," Koko blunted.

Tenki sipped his wine, "I wish it's a beautiful, gorgeous girl."

"Yeah." Tsubasa agreed.

"Even if it's a she, the two of you can't flirt with her 'coz you two are already graduates." Yuu simply stated the fact.

The two grinned, put their hands on Yuu's shoulder, and then whispered at him. "We can find our way, little boy."

Yuu just sweat dropped at their actions.

Ruka asked Natsume, "What do you think of this new student, Natsume?"

Natsume just put his hands in his pant's pocket, and looked at Narumi who was informing the students' in the hall about this new student, _blah..blah..,_ but the only thing of what Narumi said about this new student that really capture Natsume's attention is..

"…the new student is a girl.." much to the girls dismay and boys listening more excitingly to the info of the new student, "…she's special in this Academy-"

"Introduce her to us now, Naru!" some students shouted over the crowd.

"Okay,okay, but I'll just spoil a little your night. I know you already know her…"

"What!" the crowd growled.

Mr. Narumi just nodded profusely. "Yup! You heard me right. She's a comebacking new student. She's with us two years ago..." he hung his words to the air when he noticed that the students suddenly became silent. He then smiled.

All eyes are now behind Mr. Narumi. To the girl who just entered the scene wearing an off-shoulder semi-dress. Not the usual gown that most girls in the ball wears, but a semi black-red dress with a balloon skirt that only reached her mid-thigh, giving the crowd a good view of her silky and milky legs. She wore sandals that strings were tied crossed up to her knees. Her hair was tied up in a French twist with some strands on her left side curling down. In the other words, she looked dashingly very gorgeous that night, adding the fact that she only wore only light make up, but, everyone would look unto her sexy red lips first. She looked so much of a seductress.

The star-strucking girl smiled sweetly at the crowd, while fixing one of her earring.

The boys wanted to drool at the goddess in front of them, and the girls looked at the girl in awe and jealousy. Of how she could get so much attention that night.

Someone even whistled in her sexiness.

If some of the students are getting noisy again, talking about the recent girl, there is a certain group who became silent, all of a sudden.

Their gazes are on the stunned flame caster whose ruby eyes stuck on the 'IT' girl for tonight.

"Oh, sorry for the long introduction that Mr. Narumi told..." the girl spoken over the microphone. Even her voice is so sweet like her smile.

Mr. Narumi just scratched his head, and whispered something to her that made her nodded, then the blonde teacher left the stage. Leaving the girl alone in the center of the stage.

"Hi! I'm a former student in this Academy, and now, I'm finally back after finishing some business..." She said, and slightly twirled the strands of her brunette hair that made her look more seducing. "I'm Mikan Sakura, Nullification Alice." She finally introduced herself.

After hearing her name, most of the crowd gasped. Looking un-believingly at Mikan, as the light came back to normal again, lightning the Ball room completely.

Mikan smiled at the gasping crowd. Enjoying looking at their surprise looks at her.

"She can't be her!" she heard a girl said.

"Oh my! The nerd became…t-that…"

"Pretty and Hot is the best word…"

"No! Beautiful and gorgeous…"

Hotaru and Misaki over the crowd waved their hands to catch Mikan's attention.

Mikan noticed it and smile widely while waving at the two girls. "They are my friends way back then..." she said to the crowd.

Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu, Tenki, Tsubasa, Ruka, and most especially Natsume are speechless and no one dare to exchange talks.

Then Koko found his tongue to speak after while. "Wow! Is that really Mikan?" words of Koko just made the other boys woke up from where they're spacing out.

"She changed." Yuu said staring at the lovely brunette.

"Yeah. I see she have confidence now... unlike before." Kitsuneme added.

Tenki just stared at Mikan, still couldn't believe his eyes, "Is that the girl we pick jokes before?" he asked to no one.

Tsubasa and Ruka stared at each other before looking at Natsume. They noticed the shaking hands of the flame caster but his eyes never left Mikan's figure.

Mikan scanned the room and stopped at those ruby eyes who was staring deeply at her. She winked at him. "Hi Natsume." She even greeted him, making the crowds whined.

She then, returned her gaze at the crowd, "I'm not just in front of you to bore the crowd in introducing myself but-"

"No! You didn't bore us! I love you Mikan!" someone shouted.

Mikan gave a sweet laugh, "Oh thank you." She said to the guy, making him blush.

"Like what I said, I'm not just here to introduce, but to gave everyone a song." As if on a cue, the drums, keyboard and other instruments are place on the stage together with the students who will be her company that night to play a song. She got her electric guitar and played the strings for awhile upon talking to the crowd. "It's a pleasure to perform in this special event so…" she closed her eyes and stomped her feet as if beating. Then opened her hazel eyes and yelled in delight, "...Let's rock the house!"

As if she said the magic word, rhythm of a song played on the air and Mikan's soothing voice started to play…

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong_

She could see the crowd smiling and starting to feel the beat of the music.

_Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

Mikan is singing in her best when she caught the stare of a particular raven-haired guy with ruby eyes who made her…

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Mikan fought his glare at her, then she smiled sweetly and winked at him, after that she returned her gaze to the crowd.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

She's playing the guitar when some guy came to the stage with a red rose matching her dress. She smiled at him.

_(chrous)  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

As she sang the chorus the guy gave the rose confidently at her. She received it and smile sweetly at him and the guy gave her a peck of kiss on her cheeks that made the crowd wild and in frenzy.

But the students who surrounded the flame caster doesn't feel frenzy at all but…

"Did you notice the temperature becomes hot in a sudden?" someone asked to his companion.

Ruka and the rest sweat dropped, they knew very well who did it. They could see jealousy in Natsume's ruby eyes. His glare was like a dart towards the one who just kissed Mikan.

They thought that the student, probably was oblivious about Mikan's past in the Academy, and how Natsume being possessive to her before.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

Mikan now was closing her eyes and feeling the song. 'Yeah. I didn't cry outside but inside? Damn! Why I couldn't forget him?' she opened her eyes and once again looked at the fiery eyes of Natsume Hyuuga, 'Damn you Natsume!'

_(chrous)  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

'Yeah. Behind my eyes, Natsume.'

_Behind these hazel eyes_

* * *

A/N:_ Behind These Hazel Eyes _by Kelly Clarkson._  
_


	3. 1st Part: How it started: Nerd

A/N: The songs in the chapter two is entitled **B**ehind **T**hese** H**azel** E**yes by Kelly Clarkson. I really love all of her songs, she's fantastic. In this story maybe lots of songs will be included since Mikan-chan belongs to Music Club. This chapter is **already edited **courtesy of **Kiera** (love her!). I hope you won't mind reading again.

I know that lots of people expecting in this story and I'm sorry for my grammars..hehehe..gomene. I know I'm missing some words; the fact is I'm a direct person but if you want to a story that is in details. I'm really challenged to do it willingly. Also I need help that's why thanks to my **beta-reader kiera **for helping me improve my grammars..lol.

I thank all the people who leave a review in this story. I'll name you on the next chapter. It's really nice having you here. I'll do my best to turn this story good and satisfying. I love this story, hope you love it too.

**Chapter Four **is on the go just wait it and I'll post it as soon as I received the draft from kiera. Thanks for everything guys!

Well, Enjoy Reading.

* * *

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented, but too shy to show it, nerd and likes to hide in its own shell girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the School befriend her and court her afterwards. They become the most controversial couple then. They we're the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying sweet revenge in her return…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the songs in this story either. As simple as that.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 3: How It Started

1st Part: Nerd

After Mikan sang, the crowd applauded her performance. They clapped endlessly while smiles were plastered in their face. They even screamed and yelled.

"More! More! More"

"Yeah! Rock the House Mikan!"

"I love you more Mikan!"

Mikan smiled at them sweetly, "You like my song guys? Oh, thank you." She said wholeheartedly afterwards. You could see astonishment in her wandering hazel eyes.

Then Mr. Narumi came on the scene smiling widely while clapping his hands. He then spoke on the microphone, "We will just spoil your night students. Mikan and co just prepared one song for tonight." The students release Oh's of disappointment. He winked at the amused Mikan, "Besides the dance is starting. So students, enjoy your night!" Mr. Narumi exited the stage together with the waving brunette.

But before Mikan could completely left the stage, she looked up to someone in particular who had a pair of tantalizing ruby eyes that were still staring at her. She shown him a smile. A mysterious smile indeed.

Music played on the air and the crowds became noisier than ever. Different chats could be heard, and mostly the topic was on the lovely brunette. Some girls were cursing her because she became the IT girl and not them. Some were admiring her beauty and talent. Some were discussing about the past related to Mikan Sakura.

But there was a particular group who felt the uncomfortable atmosphere surrounded them. The said group looked at each other before looking at the stunned Flame Caster who was still looking at the stage where Mikan stood and sang a moment ago.

Ruka managed to tap Natsume, "Are you alright?" he asked in concern. He noticed Natsume form a fist and he could felt his best friend's tenseness.

Tenki who just sipped his wine looked at Natsume then he saw Misaki and Hotaru walk towards the backstage, probably going to their long time friend. He smirked then approached Tsubasa.

"Hey Tsubasa." called Tenki to the Shadow Manipulator, "I just saw your Misaki. She's hotter than before." He grinned.

Tsubasa glared at him, "Is this the right time to be talking about this, Tenki?" he said sarcastically then all of a sudden waved his hands in his face as if fanning. The temperature around them suddenly increased.

Tenki just shrugged and gave Natsume a glass of wine, "You're so tense, Natsume. This can help." He offered.

Yuu grabbed the wine before Natsume could get it, "This won't help the situation."

Koko and Kitsuneme chuckle at Yuu's action.

"Iinchou, you really are a kill joy. Wine can help Natsume to get the image of a hot Mikan out of his head. " Koko said followed by a loud laugh but he felt Kitsuneme elbowed him. Then Koko just realize the group became silent. He saw Tsubasa and Tenki shook their head at him as if telling him he just done a mistake. A very bad mistake. Well he just did. The mere mention of Mikan was a mistake. The boys avoided mentioning Mikan's name because they knew what it would do to the Fire Caster, but Koko just did it so all that he can do was scratch his head while smiling sheepishly, "Oops sorry." He apologized.

Natsume move and got the wine in Yuu's hand, then drink it rapidly and gave the empty glass back to Yuu. Then he walked out of the large Ball Room, leaving all his friends in stupor.

They looked at each other, then at the vanishing figure of the Flame Caster. Ruka move to follow his 'depressed' best friend when all of a sudden he couldn't move his feet. He looked at Tsubasa who just stepped on his shadow, preventing him from walk.

Tsubasa just shrugged as Yuu explained, "I think he needs time to be alone, Ruka." He said wisely.

Ruka sighed. He completely understood what his friends trying to point out. Yeah, Natsume needed to be alone.

"She changed." He heard Kitsuneme commented afterwards.

Then the boys fall in their own thoughts. _Yeah she changed. Indeed she changed…_

--۞۞۞--

Part 1: How It Started

A brunette with hazel eyes was studying alone in her 'trademark' table in the large Academy library when she felt someone occupy the seat beside her. She knows very well who just sat beside her without looking at them. She just remained silent while reading her book, giving her full concentration to the book and not to the person who just receive flirtatious gasps and love stares from most of the girls in the library.

Mikan moved her eyeglasses up when it fell slightly down as she bowed her head to read. At the corner of her eyes she could see that the person next to her was raking their raven hair. She could feel stares from that person too. Now thanks to the intruder, her concentration was completely gone but she still forced herself to read and concentrate on studying.

Three minutes later…. Still stares could be felt.

Ten minutes later…. A smirk with stares directed at her.

Fifteen minutes later…. The person cupped his cheek to stare at her more while smirking visibly.

Twen--

'I. Had. Enough.'

She heaved a harsh sigh then lifted her face to looked at those ruby eyes. As she stared at those crimson eyes, she could feel her heart beat go faster than its normal beat for a reason she didn't know.

"What do you want?" she asked pissed-off in a very low voice, as if she's afraid to grabbed attention from the students present there. Little does she know the moment that 'someone' step in the library all attention was directed at them, _them_ including **her.**

"You," a husky voice answered simply.

Mikan's vein popped up as she closed her eyes, counting one to ten mentally to relax her annoyed self. She was pissed off and as much as she could, she didn't want to yell at him, like what usually happened when they were alone. That would only attract more attention and they'd, again, be in the headlines of the Academy's juiciest news tomorrow? No way.

"Cut the crap Hyuuga. Just tell me what you want and **Leave**. Me. Alone." She said abruptly still in a low voice but the pissed off tone of her voice was ringing.

The hot raven-haired guy smirked at her. That just pissed her off even more. She **hated** it when he smirked. **A lot**. She finds it annoying.

"I already said what I want." He shrugged, enjoying the visible annoyed expression on her lovely face.

Mikan moved her eyeglasses properly up. "Then _**leave**_." She demanded emphasizing the last word.

"No." he said stubbornly, placing his feet on the table.

Her eyes widened at his action as she looked at where the Library Assistant sat, awaiting the scolding from the assistant but heard none after a few seconds.

Natsume smirked again, "They won't bother," he said nonchalantly, sitting comfortably in his position while his hands were in his pants pockets, with a smirk on his handsome face.

Mikan stared at him in horror. How can he bloody manage to sit like that **in **the library? For goodness's sake! 'He is impossible.'

She couldn't help but closed her eyes once more. Yeah, he's right. They won't bother. No one messes with the famous Black Cat or else they would be burnt to a crisp. When she opened her eyes again, they showed the pure annoyance in her brown orbs. She found him air-headed and overconfident. She also wondered why people adored and respected him so much and much worst, girls treat him like some God. It sucked. He sucked.

She stood up out of choice and fixed her things quickly, planning to leave the obnoxious raven-haired 'prince charming'. No point studying now, the better thing to do was to get him out of her sight and in her system. But before she could completely fixed her things, Natsume stopped her by holding her hand preventing to get her pencil.

As he did that, she could hear gasps from the students in the library as if watching an interesting movie. She could feel glares also and she didn't need to guess who they are. Her fear was happening now, and that was to get attention worst to be the center of attraction.

Her life before was so solemn and peace. Her life before was what she called perfect. Her life before was smooth. Her life before was satisfying. Her life before was what she wanted to have until…someone… a jerk…no… an arrogant jerk…came. Crashing her solemn, peace, smooth, satisfying and perfect life she used to live with. She gave him a glare but receive only a smirk from him. And much to her horror he lifted her hand he's holding on and gave it a kiss!

She gasped and could feel her cheek flush. She withdrew her hand quickly and grabbed her pencil above the table and without looking at him she leave the library half-running and half-walking.

She cursed him silently. She cursed herself too for being affected by the kiss. To think it was just on her hand! What's more in… in… oh, as she further thought, she blushed more. What the heck!

--۞۞۞--

**The next morning…**

Mikan was walking silently along the corridor and could feel the awkwardness in the atmosphere. She bit her lip. The news about the commotion in the library yesterday spread like a disease in the Academy. Well, news has wings as the walls have ears.

She could hear murmurs from the students while glancing at her. Oh, how she wished the floor would just swallow her whole right at this very moment.

"Well look who it is…" the girl glared at her while blocking her way. Other girls followed and they looked at her head to toe.

The other students there found the scene interesting and stopped whatever they were doing.

Mikan just bowed her head and avoided their many gazes. Thinking, 'I don't deserve this humiliation.' She stepped backwards and was ready to change direction when someone of the girls block her feet causing her to fall flat on her face on the floor making her eyeglasses fell, lucky it didn't break. Her sight now was slightly blurry; she found her eyeglasses right away when suddenly she heard cracking of glass. She gasped; there it goes her beloved eyeglasses were stepped on by one of the girl's shoes.

She looked up and for the first time glared at someone. Well, not including Natsume.

The girls laughed at the view.

"Why did you do that?" she asked them as she stood up properly while holding the broken eyeglasses.

"So? Are you angry now No Star?" probably the girl's boss said and looked at her from head to toe again, criticizing her, silently telling her that she was no one compared to them.

Yeah they were right. She's nothing to their silky hair ,made up faces, lip glossed lips, luscious breast, curvy waists, manicured nails and short skirts that show their long legs compared to her tied up messy brunette hair, not a bit of make-up, not even have ever a gloss lips, not having luscious breasts, well she had nice curve of waist too but it's not noticeable because she wore a loose upper uniform and knee length skirt and not the mid-thigh skirt that most of the girl's have as if she's hiding something unattractive from the public. Oh yeah, the word best describe her is Unattractive, with a capital U.

That's why the Natsume's fans club member couldn't tolerate nor accept the fact that a totally out of fashion girl was 'flirting' with their God.

Mikan closed her eyes and counted to ten mentally. It's her habit to do that when her temper rises.

When she opened her eyes, she was somehow calm. "I'm gonna be late for my class now. If you'll excuse me I need to go and I'll forget that you just destroy my glasses." She said in down to earth voice. She doesn't want to mess with anyone today or, if possible, ever. 'Oh Kami-sama, let them pass me.' She secretly wished.

The girls once again laughed as if she just told a joke.

"What's her first class Haruka?" the boss asked to one of her members, still blocking her way.

"Jinno," the one named Haruka answered.

Then they grinned.

"Nice--"

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

The girls were hit by something like a gun and flew hardly on the corridor's wall. They fell butt first on the floor as the 'audience' laughed at them. With all the composure they could muster, the girls stood up artistically while glaring at a particular inventor.

The raven haired inventor put another bullet in her gun and pointed at them with her usual stoic face, "Touch this girl again and you are dead." She threatened dangerously.

"You'll pay for this Imai." They said and once again glared at Mikan before they went completely.

Mikan heaved a long sigh after the girls gone before showing a thankful smile at her best friend.

Hotaru just shook her head at her. She could feel that something was struggling on her raven-haired best friend. She held Hotaru's hand and dragged her to their classrooms. Unfortunately they were not classmate so, when they were now in Hotaru's classroom and they need to be separate, Hotaru said something to her.

"Be careful Mikan." Hotaru said with a caring look at her purplish eyes.

Mikan smiled showing her brace teeth. She was grateful right at the moment. It's not every day that Hotaru would say something like that to her so it's a privilege to witnessed the Ice Princess in that state.

"Yes I will, Hotaru. Ja ne." She said before breaking their holding hands. She was about to go to her classroom when Hotaru remind her of something.

"Are you ready for the performance in your Club?" she asked eyeing her hazel eyes.

The mere thought of Music Club made the brunette nervous. The Music Club she belonged to would perform in front of the Board of Trustees of the Academy and many VIPs would definitely be there.

Even though she was nervous she showed a don't-worry-about-me smile on Hotaru. "I'll do my best." She assured her before going to her chaotic classroom.

After entering the classroom she went directly towards her seat and sat silently thinking of the Music Club and the glasses she needed to buy that day. She sighed and wandered her eyes in the classroom. Her classmates were in chaos and seemed not in the classroom. Well thanks Jinno wasn't there yet. She caught someone looking at her. It was Yuu Tobita, she noticed he was tense and seemed guilty of something while looking rather glancing at her. Yuu was a good guy and she had no idea why he became part of Natsume's group and circle of friends.

Wait, the thought of Natsume changed her aura. It's all because of him why she 'suffering' a lot now, right? She couldn't point why Natsume was becoming close to her all of a sudden. But one thing was for sure Natsume will not bring good in her system.

She sighed. 'Thinking of that guy won't do well on mind.' She opened her book to prepare to study when she felt something, rather, 'someone' breathing near her ear. The fine hair in her nape reacted as her cheeks started to blush.

"Thinking of me, youjo?" A deep and husky voice suddenly asked.

She jumped in surprise causing her chair to rattle that makes it fall down backwards. Mikan closed her eyes tightly to meet the impact of the hard and cold floor but felt nothing afterwards. Instead she felt herself lifted. She then opened her eyes and look at her 'damn' savior. She widened her eyes when she realized her position in his arms.

"Put me down." She said as she struggled in his arms.

But he just tightened his arms around her and started to walked out of the classroom and to her… well… shocked classmates? Oh hell! News and pranks were gonna happen tomorrow.

This Hyuuga really did bring her bad luck. She sighed and promised to deal him before it went any further, and the situation got worse.

She caught, again, the tense and guilty look Yuu threw at her. She wondered why…

_-End of Part One-_

--۞۞۞--

Natsume was standing and staring alone in the dark horizon outside the Ball Room. You couldn't guess what the Black Cat was thinking right at the moment but anyone could tell that whatever he's thinking was deep and important.

The wind was starting to get cold but he didn't take notice to it and just continued staring at the dark surrounding. The day was an unexpected one for the flame caster.

All of a sudden he formed a fist as he mouthed curses under his breath. In spite of the cold breeze, he's feeling hot either because he had the Alice of Fire or the heated emotions leading within him.

He sighed as he formed a ball of fire on his palm when suddenly the fire disappeared. He formed a ball of fire again 'She came back.' He thought…the fire extinguished.

Fire again, 'I have lots of things to say to her'…the fire disappeared.

Ball of fire appeared, 'Damn those years!'…fire disappeared.

Fire appeared, 'I didn't mean to….I still lo--'… his fire disappeared once again. This time Natsume noticed that his fire kept going out. He stared at his disappearing fire.

Wait. Natsume looked at his left side when he felt someone's presence. He activated his Alice in full level while staring at the dark shadow. His cold crimson glare averted into that person while waiting for it to shown up.

A sweet giggle could be heard in the solemn night then.

Natsume couldn't seem to find his tongue the moment the person stepped out of the shadows. He didn't expect that this moment to happen so soon. Their meeting.

Mikan gave him a very sweet smile "Hi Natsume." She greeted.

* * *

kaye2bu: What ya think? Please do leave a review. Chapter Four is soon, expect it. Ciao!


	4. Middle Part: How it started: Falling

A/N: Heya! Here's chapter four. **SORRY** for the long update but the important thing is I update,right? Lol. I'll be updating this story faster since this is the remaining story I haven't completed yet. If you have notice the **previous chapter**, there are some **minor changes** of scenes. I just added some scenes and edited some of them. If you won't mind, please reread it again. And one more thing I mistaken **Kitsuneme **to **Mochiage. **I thought (really thought) that the one always hanging out with Koko is Mochiage..lol, the one who had flying Alice.Sigh. Sorry for the mistake.

This chapter is already edited by my beta-reader **kiera **(thanks kiera!) so I owe her a lot. I'll be sending Chapter five soon XD.

I thank all of those who reviewed this story…

Innocent butterfly, illutia mist,Robitics-Fuji, mitsu-miyu-tiff,Miu The Princess Of Nature,chris3169512, mangaluver123, AzurEaquA, Irumi Kanzaki, sakurapetal246, CrAzikEl911, kiroro, SpringFairy14 (geez, hi Kiera!), AnimeLoverXP, charlene13, lisettesakura, novachipsalice, k0nek0, kmc27, erika jane, Shoujo-NxM, Xmas-Yuki, angelfiresheanz, freaking Lad, arya21, Cupid's Diary, pLumBloSsoM07, When-Plushies-Attack, comicworm, ruin princess, xmiku, melissa1995, kamiam714, zannie may, kemcat16, flor-desu, dominiqueanne, mookiee, Spoiler, -Urgurl-MxN-, myrose Melanie, al!ce fan!!, ylsheachan, Amulette Heart, Yumi Jimyoin, SarcasticJoy, I am the mysterious moo, Mitsukai-Mikan, NaTsUmiKaN10, xXSnowFairyXx, BabeGurl, princessofcrown101, iCHigOgRl93, funny sakura.

You really made me feel glad. I really thank you guys. I dedicate this chapter to all of you.

Well, Enjoy reading! Please read and review!

* * *

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented but too shy to show it, nerd and like to hide in its own shell girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the School befriend her and court her afterwards. They become the most controversial couple then. They we're the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying sweet revenge in her return…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the songs in this story either. As simple as that.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 4: How It Started

Middle Part: Falling

Mikan was in the Music Room, practicing her song for her clubs performance in front of the Board of Trustees that's taking place in a month's time. She was really nervous because, aside from the reason that she's not used to singing in front of such high class men, this is her first time to actually sing with an audience watching.

She sighed as her eyes wandered around the room. She was all alone since her co-members already left. The practice was already over but she stayed behind to practice more. She stared at her surroundings, seeing if there is anyone else around. When she was assured herself that she was all alone in the room, she closed all the windows and doors, switching the light on before facing the white grand piano there. The fact is she doesn't know how to play the piano. Of all the musical instruments, the piano was the only one she couldn't play. The piano is the most important instrument in the Board of Trustees' performance. The Music Club was gonna use the piano and she needed to practice her song but Akaya, the pianist, was no longer in the Club.

So, the option left to her is to use her **very big secret. **No one should know this secret even her best friend Hotaru, because she knows that this secret will put her in danger and become the target in the Academy's Black Ops. The secret? Well, she found out recently that, aside from her Nullification Alice, she had another Alice, The Stealing Alice.

She sighed once again as she opened her palm. She murmured words like "Music Alice." Then light envelope her hand. She smiled as her hands started playing the piano melodiously but it faded away when she remembered how she got the Music Alice. She felt sad as she stopped playing the instrument. She felt like crying as she considered herself a thief. Why? Recently, there was an incident with a student loosing their Music Alice, and it shocked Mikan to find out who it was that had lost it. It was Akaya; she knew she was the culprit because, before the day Akaya lost her Alice, she taught Mikan how to play the piano. She knew that she stole Akaya's Alice unconsciously, because that night, after the practice, she found an unordinary yellow stone on her palm. She recognized it as an Alice stone. She read about Alice Stones before and the next morning the news about Akaya losing her Alice reached Mikan's ears. She was too afraid to confess that she was the one who stole Akaya's Alice. She kept silent and didn't know what to do, so she decided that she should not tell this to anyone, even Hotaru and Mr. Narumi. She should be more careful touching people to prevent stealing their Alices as well.

Mikan sighed at the thought of that as she stared into space. Recently her Stealing Alice seems to be leaking out. She doesn't really know how to control the said Alice. In the Academy's Library she researched about Stealing Alice but it was labeled Rare and Banned. So she ended up with no information at all. So until now she feels like a thief because of it. How coincidental, she possessed two rare Alices, Nullification and Stealing Alice.

Mikan closed the grand piano and prepared to leave the room when suddenly a man in a black cloak with a white mask appeared. This is the first time she met the man but, by the looks of him, she can tell he was dangerous and needed to be avoided.

She stared at him, scared. She was a nervous wreck. The man smirked as he came closer to her. She stepped backwards until her back touched the wall.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" she asked, fear reflecting in her big, brown orbs.

The masked man patted the top of her head. "I'm Persona, Mikan Sakura." He answered then started to stroke her hair. "I know your little secret." He grinned.

Mikan was shocked. Staring at him in disbelief, she said "W-what do you mean?" _What secret?_ she stopped herself from adding.

He smirked again "The Academy knows your secret." He bent down to whisper to her ear "You have the Steali--"

Bang!

The Music Room's door open loudly as the well-known Flame Caster entered coolly while setting his deadly glare on Persona. "Stay away from her, bastard." He demanded dangerously. In a split second, Natsume managed to grab Mikan out of Persona's grip. Mikan was now on Natsume's back.

The brunette just stared at Natsume, shocked and confused. How did he manage to come here? Did he hear all the conversation? Why is he here in the first place? Is he following her again?

Persona smirked as he properly placed his white mask. "That girl seems pretty important to you, huh Kuro Neko?" he ask nonchalantly.

Natsume still glared at the Dangerous ability adviser, secretly thanking that he was not late in saving the brunette. "Spare her, Persona. You can't hurt my friends by blackmailing me." He looked at him hard.

Moments of silence then…

All of a sudden Persona let out a laugh. It seemed his Kuro Neko misunderstood everything. He waved his hand a bit at the flame caster while still laughing. "Nuh-uh. You are an idiot, Kuro Neko. Don't forget your mission tonight." He said before he vanished from their sight.

Deafening silence enveloped the two left standing there.

Mikan was looking at the floor while still pondering on the recent scene. How did Persona know about her Stealing Alice? What would've happen to her if Natsume hadn't come when he did? The mere thought of Natsume made her look at him. His back was still facing her. She didn't know what he was thinking. He did save her from that Persona guy and she didn't feel like thanking him. She frowned as she headed towards the door.

"Wait." She heard Natsume say.

She slowly spun on her heels to face him, waiting for him to continue speaking.

Natsume was now facing her and he walked towards her, "Don't talk again to that guy." It wasn't a request, it was an order.

Mikan's brow furrowed, "I didn't intend to talk to him and he started talking first." She reasoned out.

Natsume stared her in the eye as he placed his hands in his pockets. "He's dangerous."

That she couldn't disagree with. That man was dangerous.

Natsume raked his raven hair as he sat on the nearest chair, his eyes still glued to the brunette. "I heard you singing." He confessed.

Mikan's eye widen as her eyes directly averted to the guy. So it means Natsume was there all along. Did he hear what Persona told her?

"I don't see why you closed the windows." He locked his crimson eyes with her honey ones. "You have a very nice voice. Why you are only back-up? You could be the lead singer." Whoa! Was Natsume _actually_ complimenting her?

Mikan cocked an eyebrow. When did this guy learn to appreciate other's talent? Moreover, he was speaking to her like they were friends? Wait…

"…_You can't hurt __**myfriends**__ by blackmailing me."_

What did he mean by that? She looked at him in confusion, sending him a what-did-you-mean-by-that look.

Natsume smirked as he stood up properly and made his way in her direction. He patted her hair like a child. "Ne, little girl, want to have a date with me in Central town?"

Silence…

Mikan looked suspiciously at him. "If this is one of your stupid tricks, Hyuuga, then sorry but I'm not biting." She declined hastily. She really didn't trust this guy. Like what she said before Natsume Hyuuga will not only cause her bad luck.

Natsume grabbed her wrist then pulled her. She didn't expect this sudden action, that's why she lost her balance making her face land on his masculine chest. She immediately blushed as she stood up properly. "Pervert!" she yelled.

Natsume smirked as he grabbed her wrist again. This time it was a tender grab that made Mikan feel embarrassed. They were almost holding hands!

"Don't worry, little girl. I won't harass you." He said cheekily then showed her a smile.

Mikan was staring dumbfounded by his smiling face. My God! He looked damn cute with that smile. She was staring at him for, like, three minutes when Natsume snapped his elegant fingers in front of her face. She blinked as Natsume chuckled. "Enjoying my handsome features, little girl?" he grinned at her slowly.

Mikan looked away suppressing her blush, cursing her-self for blushing because of a mere smile from Natsume. Well, it's a shocking fact since she thought that the famous Natsume Hyuuga didn't know how to smile. He was known to be aloof and serious most of the time. But now… she looked again at his smiling face…. 'He's like an angel.' she can't help but smile too. The dangerous aura surrounding this raven-haired guy no longer existed at the moment.

This time, Natsume was the one staring at her dumb-stricken. Come to think of it, this was the first time she smiled at him and it was hell ya good. He intertwined their hands aggressively then dragged the girl out of the Music Room…

--۞۞۞--

**At Central Town…**

Two figures can be seen sitting on one of the benches at Central town. The boy was looking at the blue skies while the girl was just eating her Howalon Candy. No doubt they were having a _date._

Natsume glanced at the brunette. He was amused, looking at her childish face. He thought that Howalons would only look childish around their age. But this girl proved him wrong. She was cute eating the well-known candy. Even though she's a complete out-fashioned girl, she still looks cute and adorable to him. He can't believe that he's having a _date _with this hard-to-accommodate brunette. She was always furious whenever he was around and he was very much aware of that fact. He can't help but smile again.

This time Mikan looked up at him to offer her candy when she saw him smile. Her heart beat faster again at the sight of his smile. Why is he smiling so much now? Is he proving a point?

Mikan was alarmed when Natsume lift his hand to her. As a reflex, Mikan close her eyes as her heart beat faster. When she felt his hand touch her cheek, she slowly opens her yes to only meet his tantalizing crimson eyes. He was smiling and she was blushing again. Oh hell! How embarrassing. Their faces are now inches apart and she can feel his breath on her. Natsume caressed her cheeks while still locking his eyes on her "Will you be my girlfriend, little girl?" He suddenly asked.

Mikan who is still processing what Natsume had told her felt dizzy but about fifteen seconds pass, her eyes widen in realization as she drifted back away. Staring at him in horror. What he is talking about?

Natsume smirked as he leaned on the bench "I didn't expect your reaction to be like this, little girl." He glanced at her confused look "I said I wanted you to be my girlfriend." He repeated nonchalantly.

This time, Mikan's jaw dropped to the ground. Is he serious? She looked at him now with a blank face. Completely showing him that whatever he is saying is not a good joke. She stood up and was ready to leave when he pulled her on his lap.

"I don't have time for this crap, Hyuuga." She said sternly, completely back to her old self whenever the Black Cat was involved.

Natsume smirked as he tightened his hold on her "I'm serious, little girl."

Who would believe him? Mikan thought. Just bloody look at his smug smirk. Is that what he called serious? "I'm serious too. I know you're just toying with me." She said wisely, struggling to get out of his grip. When he still tightened his hold on her, Mikan glared at him.

Natsume, this time, gave way and freed her. He stood up as well and glanced at the brunette "I guess you won't accept my proposal easily." He put his hands in his pockets as he began to walk.

Mikan just look at the retreating figure of Natsume when he suddenly faced her like he had forgotten to tell her something.

"I will court you, little girl," with that he went completely out of sight, leaving Mikan to her thoughts.

Did he just say that to annoy her? If he's aiming for that he just completely succeeded, because now Mikan was furious, thinking about his statement. Staring at the last piece of Howalon, she placed the box on the bench then left. 'Hyuuga.' She said between her gritted teeth.

--۞۞۞--

**At the grounds of the Academy…**

Six handsome boys can be seen under a large tree on the grounds of the Academy. They seemed to be having a meeting or more of an argument?

"Let's stop this, guys!" the voice of Yuu could be heard shouting. It's so unusual that the well known, peaceful Yuu is pissed off.

Koko and Kitsuneme chuckled. "Mou, Yuu stop whimpering. The game is starting to get interesting." Koko managed to say while raising a picture.

Kitsuneme grab the picture then stared at it while grinning. "They look perfect here." He commented.

Tenki Herizawa just glanced at the said picture then raked his silky dyed-blue hair. "Natsume seems into it." He shook his head after.

A senior with raven-hair and a star on his cheek smirked "I think you have forgotten what will happen to us if Natsume wins." Tsubasa Andou reminded.

"Win or not, it's not right to use Sakura-san like this!" Yuu said loudly. Completely disagreeing with what his friends are talking about.

Koko put his arm on Yuu's shoulder. "You are too concerned about the nerd, Iinchou. By any chance, have you developed some feelings for her?" he teased.

Yuu immediately blush as all eyes stared at him "Stupid Koko. I'm just worried about her because she's too good in your childish play." He reasoned. He really can't believe his friends find this so amusing. How? Anyone would agree with him if they'd heard about this. It's not right to play with someone else's feelings, right? And as Class President and a classmate of Sakura's, he can't tolerate it.

"He's right." A soft voice suddenly said. All eyes turned to the Blonde handsome guy who just kept silent all the time while patting his rabbit. He has alluring azure eyes and one look at him, any girl would describe him as 'Prince Charming'.

Tenki, the Dream Manipulator, cocked an eyebrow "Give me one good reason to stop this Ruka." He challenged.

Tsubasa sat on the back of his heels to face the seated Animal Pheromone Alice friend. There was a smug smile on his childish face "I'll guess. You want this to stop because Mikan Sakura is the best friend of your Hotaru, right?" he teased sheepishly.

The mere mention of the Ice Princess made Ruka blush. The group laughed except for Yuu who is still furious.

"Eh? Did I hear Sakura Mikan's name here?" a sweet girly voice interrupted the guys.

They turned to see the source and found the pink-haired senior with an innocent look on her lovely face. She was holding an o-bento. And she was damn pretty in her uniform.

Tsubasa who immediately stood up the moment the girl was near them. He got the lunchbox off the girl and wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. "Do you know her, babe?" Tsubasa asked his girlfriend sweetly.

Misaki Harada cocked an elegant eyebrow. "Yeah. She's my friend. Why?" She simply answered.

All the boys could see Tsubasa's eye widened in shock. They could guess that Mikan being a friend of his girlfriend is a shocking thing. Sweat drops appeared on the Shadow Manipulator's temple as he prepared to answer the 'Why' question "Ahem… We just find her cute and brilliant. That's it!" He answered directly, sending his friend to get away with this and shut their mouth.

Koko and Kitsuneme grinned widely while teasing Tsubasa in opening their mouth. Tsubasa glare at them.

Misaki saw this "Eh? Why you are glaring Tsubasa? Is there something wrong?" the Doppelganger asked.

Tsubasa just scratched his hair and drag his girlfriend away from his friends "You want to eat now already, right? Let's go!" he said 'cheerfully'. He glanced at his friends "Ja Ne!"

The moment the two lovers were gone, Koko and Kitsuneme release their laughs. "Whoa! I can't believe Misaki knows Mikan!" Kitsuneme grinned widely.

"Geez, Tsubasa is in trouble." Koko followed.

Tenki just shrug as Yuu shook his head "You two are immature." Said Yuu, "the situation only means that we should stop this game because if Sakura-san will know this-"

Koko cut him, "she won't mind, Yuu."

"Yeah, she won't mind. That girl has no backbone." Kitsuneme completely agreed with his pal.

Yuu glare at the two as Tenki smirked, enjoying the little war.

"You don't understand. If Hotaru-chan finds out…" he glanced at the silent Ruka "…I don't know if we'll still be alive the next day…" the sound of Hotaru being merciless gave them the creeps. Yeah, the inventor sure is scary when enraged. They know how Hotaru value's Mikan, but it's too late to back out of the game because the game had already started before they knew that the best friend of their target is actually the Ice Princess Hotaru. Yuu sigh "If Sakura-san is a friend of Harada-san…" he stared at them one by one "…we will definitely end up in the hospital with broken bones." He ended, completely reminding them on how Tsubasa's girlfriend excelled at Karate, Kung Fu, Judo, etc. Misaki Harada knows all of this. She valued her friends as much as her life and she might be a sweet cute senpai but within her is a sleeping lion. That's how scary she is.

The group fell silent. Yuu had a point. They were now thinking of the same thing: Back Out Of The Game Before Anything Bad Happens To Them

"What are you all silent about?" a deep and cold voice asked.

They looked for the voice and found the Black Cat staring at them boredly.

"Yo." Tenki greeted the Flame Caster.

Koko and Kitsuneme looked at each other before approaching Natsume. "Natsume trouble!" they said chorally.

Natsume sat beside Ruka then leaned towards the tree. He seems tired. "What do you mean?" he asked, closing his eyes.

Yuu move his eyeglasses properly "We should stop the game Natsume." He said defiantly.

The word 'game' snapped Natsume's eyes open then looked at Yuu. "Why?"

Tenki answered for him. "They're afraid that Imai and Harada will kick their asses." He answered nonchalantly.

Natsume raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I think we should end this bet, Natsume." Ruka spoke, setting his azure eyes on Natsume's.

Natsume looked at them with mischief in his eyes. He didn't seem interested in the topic at all. "You're the ones who challenged me, and you expect me to back out now?" He got up to his foot and set his hands in his pockets. He made his way out of the group with a small wave of his hands and an "I'm enjoying this."

--۞۞۞--

**At Mikan's room…**

Mikan stared at the flowers on her No Star bed, trying to think who would leave something like that in her room. She had just has gotten out of her night bath when a bunch of roses appeared before her eyes. She got the flowers and smelled them, before reading the note within it…

'_I'm serious about courting you, little girl. Sweet dreams. --Natsume'_

She blinked at the name written. This was unexpected. Once again she looked at the roses then a warm smile slowly etched its way on her face, thinking of Natsume's thoughtfulness. She can't believe that he is actually sending her roses, which doesn't happen everyday to her. Actually, he was the first one who sent her roses. Was he truly serious about courting her? Or was he just playing around with her emotions? What does he honestly think about her?

Feeling tired, she crawled up to her bed still holding the roses. She stared at the ceiling for a while before closing her hazel eyes. Lots of questions should be answered tomorrow, Mikan thought sleepily.

At the darkest part of the night, Mikan Sakura fell asleep with lots of questions floating around in her mind while the roses rested on her chest.

* * *

kaye2bu: Whay do you think? Please leave this a review! Flames and Ice reviews are welcome. So you know now what happen why Natsume become close to her..hmm..let's see on the next chapter. How will the both of them fall on each other yet it break each other's heart. Everybody's question is how Mikan end in her **sweet revenge, **let's find out on the succeeding chapter! I'll update soon.

P.S: One more thing Mikan doesn't know yet about the rules of Alice Stones like you can give back the Alice of the one you stole by just giving the Alice stone to the victim. Mikan doesn't know about this little fact. And **How it Started **chapters are flashbacks of what happened two years ago between Natsume and Mikan before the latter went to America and came back with revenge. Hope I'm not confusing you.

Thanks for reading. Ciao!


	5. Last Part: How it Started: Enough

I commited the **Mortal Sin** of a Fanfiction's writers and that was, **Not updating for ages**.

With all due respect, I'M SORRY.

* * *

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented but too shy to show it, nerd and like to hide in its own shell girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the School befriend her and court her afterwards. They become the most controversial couple then. They we're the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying sweet revenge in her return…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the songs in this story either. As simple as that.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 5: How It Started

Last Part: Enough

_Game: Before the Music's Club performance_

_Make Mikan Sakura, the nerd, _

_fell for _

_Natsume Hyuuga, the great._

_._

_._

The sun shone behind the drapes of a No star room where a certain geeky brunette was sleeping peacefully. Sunlight passed through the small hole and directed towards the brunette. As long as the light dwelt before her, she slowly opened her eyes, revealing a pair of tantalizing chocolate orbs without spectacle.

Mikan Sakura, still in haze, absent-mindedly scrambled up from her bed. Walking barefooted towards her closet, she prepared paraphernalia's for the said morning; towel for washing, toothbrush, comb, etc and went towards the No star bathroom. She's the lowest ranked student so it was simply just that she had a separate bathroom to her room. Before getting out in her room, completely, she remembered something, "I have a weird dream." She vaguely stated, staring at the door in front her while thinking of her said dream. Then, after a while, she shook her head in disbelief, "No way Natsume Hyuuga will give me roses." She shrugged before opening her door.

All of a sudden a sound of falling things echoed in the silent hallways as Mikan Sakura stared in horror at the figure before her eyes. Chocolate orbs were wide as mouth slightly opened.

"Am I that monstrous for you to have that expression first thing in the morning?" a husky voice of a well known flame caster was heard. Smirk was visible on his adoring face while hands were crossed on his masculine chest and back slightly leaned on the wall. A position explaining that he was waiting for someone.

The mere presence of this guy made Mikan swirled. What was he doing infront her room? Was he waiting for someone? Those questions roamed around her mind for almost five minutes that she didn't noticed Natsume's smirk become a grin while staring deeply at her.

"I see you enjoy the view." He kid. Mikan startled, was that a joke? But before she could further asked him, she felt herself being pushed against the cold wall with Natsume human caged her, "I'm here to pick you up." He whispered, his breath softly touched her face and it felt fresh.

She blushed at the thought, 'What are you thinking Mikan?' she scolded herself. "Pick me up? Why?" funny, but she just sounded like a lost lamb right at the moment which Natsume couldn't believe his ears that she just sounded like _that_. Did she do that in purpose? For some reason he felt aroused with that tone and he cursed himself for that.

He somehow managed to answer the question calmly, "Because I'm courting you." He smiled after.

Little does he know that _his_ smile made a great impact on Mikan. 'My God he smiles!' her mind yelled. 'Wait. Will you calm yourself? Remember he _is_ Natsume Hyuuga. He might be just kidding you!' "Wait--"

"Did you receive the flowers?" Natsume asked, stroking her soft disheveled brown hair.

She blinked at the sudden question. Making a face, what-you're-talking-about, "Flowers?" as she said the word, a flashback of last night event played on her mind, on how she smile when she saw the flowers, on how her heart beat faster (which is happening right at the moment), on how she thought Natsume a thoughtful being and on how she promised herself to settle things and to confront the Black Cat. Her eyes widened staring at his crimson eyes.

Natsume looked impatient, "Well..did you receive the flowers?" he asked again.

In one blink her moods changed, "You are the one who send those _trash?_" she jerked his hand touching her hair as she swiveled towards the bathroom, leaving a puzzled and disrespected Natsume.

"Wait."

Natsume managed to grabbed Mikan's wrist and a cold auburn eyes met his. "What?" hissed Mikan, "If you have something to say, say it _now_." His brow rose at her, "As you can see Hyuuga I need to prepare for school." She explained sarcastically.

"What's the sudden change of mood?" he asked casually, gripping her wrist tight.

Mikan pulled her wrist away, "Who are you to talk--"

"I'm Natsume. Your suitor--"

SLAP!

The slap was hard that made Natsume's face turn to side. The first thing he felt was humiliation; she was the first person who _dares_ to lay a slap on him. _She was the first one_. Suddenly the temperature around the corridor rises, which Mikan couldn't determine since she had the Nullifying Alice, but, Natsume could see the fear behind her hazel eyes.

Mikan wanted to run right at the moment at the view of Natsume. She could see his expression becoming scary. This was her end. Closing her eyes, she pulled her hands away from his lavished grip but it seemed Natsume made it even tighter.

"Planning on running?" wrath of Natsume was starting to shown.

'Kami-sama _help_ me.' Unconsciously she let her tears to drop. She's still closing her eyes that she hadn't notice Natsume's expression becoming softer. She felt his hand touching her cheeks, and she readied herself to be slapped too. She waited for him to do it but for a longer moment she hadn't received any, instead she felt his hand softly touching her cheeks. With courage, she slowly opened her eyes just to be surprised by the view.

Natsume was really close to her and just one move again, their lips would collide. His breath was already her breathing. His soft raven hair touched her auburn one. His body almost leaned to her but none of these things made her heart goes wild. The only thing that made her heart like that was his tantalizing crimson eyes. Those eyes that could melt any girl with just one stare. Those eyes that could make you forget your own self beside him alone. He was like swallowing her right at the moment and she could feel her legs shaking. 'Oh Lord, don't let me fall in love with this guy.' She pleased as tears flows deliberately. She's crying more than before, the reason she couldn't figure.

Natsume stopped his action to kiss her when he saw more tears from her eyes, "Why are you crying, little girl?" he softly asked, still touching her cheek.

"Don't touch me." Mikan warned in a low voice.

Natsume stopped as he looks at her, "Why not?" he motioned to touched her again.

"Don't touch me!" this time Mikan yelled that made Natsume backward, setting his guard down. This made Mikan get her hand out of his grip. She now stared hard at Natsume, "Please don't come close to me _again_." She stepped backward, distanced herself from him, "Don't made a look like that.." she begged, "you'll just give me pain Hyuuga. I don't deserve your attention." With that, she hurriedly grabbed her things and run as fast as she could towards the bathroom then locked herself there.

--۞۞۞--

Days passed after the incident in the corridor. Everyone could notice that The Natsume Hyuuga was not anymore bugging the not so special girl Mikan Sakura. The Black Cat could be seen, _before_, hanging around his friends or most of the time with Mikan around. And days passed, students were wondered why Natsume acted like he didn't know Mikan Sakura. They would meet at the corridor but both of the two just walked ahead like they didn't know each other. This matter became a controversial among students that they were really curious of what happened to the two. The rumor about Natsume courting Mikan reached their ears and everyone were wondered what Natsume had seen in the nerd girl.

On Natsume's side, no one received a clear answer from Natsume of why he stopped courting Mikan. He would just answered, "None of your business." Which leave them puzzled.

At the usual spot of Natsume's friends, they were talking about the latest controversy at Alice Academy..

"Mou, I couldn't believe Natsume backed out the game!" the voice of Kitsuneme headed, he was sounded disappointed. The other boys just agreed and shrugged the thought while Yuu was obviously relief and Ruka seemed really bothered about Natsume's hang-outs.

"I thought he said he enjoyed it." Koko wondered while munching crackers, using the same tone of his pal.

Tsubasa and Tenki grinned while opening a can of beer.

"Hey you two! Liquor is prohibited in the school!" Yuu scolded hastily.

The two chuckled. "Mou Iinchou, may you once in a while enjoy your lives as a student. We are trying to think!" Tenki reasoned out. Yuu glared at him, "Will you stop it! Are you not ashamed that you were a senpai and you _are_ the one breaking the law?" here's Yuu's lesson once again, "Beside are you not worried about Natsume?" he continued.

This made the boys looked at him, then a loud laugh of Tsubasa could be heard. He tapped Yuu's shoulder, "Hmm..for the six of us here, I think you are the least worried about Natsume, am I right?"

"And why--"

"Because your wish had been commanded. Sakura of yours had been safe from the hurting of what the game will do." Tenki simply answered, sipping his beer. Obviously, Yuu wanted to protest but couldn't voice out the reason. True, he was happy that the game was end or was it? But he was worried for Natsume also. It seems Natsume was not on his own self recently and he was receiving lots of mission which was unusual for them.

Ruka just heaved a sigh at his friends, while azure eyes were fixed on someone, "All of us worried about Natsume but it seems he was not worried about anything at all." He stated while eyes on someone in particular.

The group followed his gaze and they found Natsume, not far away from them, making out with some girl. They were kissing passionately and the two seemed didn't notice anything beside their selves.

Ruka once again sigh. This was not Natsume. Natsume was not on himself. There must be something happened between his best friend and Sakura but he would rather wait for Natsume to open up than forcing his best friend to share. He looked down to avoid the senseless thing when he noticed something. He looked up immediately and found a bespectacled brunette girl looking hurt at the flame caster. He was surprised seeing Mikan Sakura there. He noticed that the lass immediately ran off away. He could felt that the girl was hurt. He looked at his friends and shook his head when he noticed that the five seem hypnotized by the view as if that was the first time they saw Natsume making out with a girl.

"Mou Natsume really an animal." Koko commented.

"L-O-L Koko, the girl is hot. " Kitsuneme followed, almost drooling.

Tenki just simply watched the kissing scene while sipping his beer "Well, Natsume is a good kisser." He glanced at Tsubasa, then smirked, "Don't tell me you lust the bitch? If you were, I can have Misaki now." He followed it by a laugh but only gained a sharp glare from Tsubasa. He made a peace sign after, " No offense, dude."

Ruka looked at Yuu and, at the view of him; he wanted to laugh at Yuu's reaction. He was blushing like this was the first time he saw it.

--۞۞۞--

Mikan was running as fast as she could like she could get the image of Natsume kissing another girl away in her mind. The scene seemed like a knife stabbing her heart a million times. She couldn't help but cry. Wait. She stopped from running. "Why am I running?" she wipe her tears, "And what the heck am I crying about?" 'I must be retard.' She stare at the notes on her hand. "I'm tasked to give it to him. So why am I running?" she asked herself angrily. 'But why for all person to be chosen to give this to him it happened to be _me_?' she slowly slid down from the Sakura Tree. She hugged her knees and debated herself whether to come back and gave it to him or just assigned another person to give the notes. "I don't know what to do." She rested her head on her knees, 'Why am I feeling this? I'm the one who wanted this to happen, right?'

"What are you sintering about?" someone asked.

"It's Natsume." She answered directly, not bothering to look at the smirking intruder.

"So it's me you are thinking about."

Mikan immediately looked up and widened her eyes at the sight of him. She motioned to stood up but Natsume prevented her by sitting himself down beside her and one hand on her knees. "I told you not to touch me again! You should touch your girl instead!" she yelled out loud, but when she realized what she just said she immediately covered her mouth as Natsume chuckled.

"So, you really saw us. I thought it's just my imagination." He stopped laughing when he saw some fresh tears on her cheeks. From her knees he placed his hand towards her hand. "You are jealous." He said seriously while looking straightly at her eyes. "And I'm glad."

"You j-jerk." How dare him to say that! "Why are you here? Are you following me?" she got her hand out his grip when he held it tighter.

He just kept silent looking at the falling Sakura beforth them. He seemed peaceful as his soft raven hairs swaying softly against the wind. He looked really gorgeous right at the moment that the brunette couldn't help herself to admire him _again. _When he glanced at her and their eyes met, she seemed hypnotized with those eyes. "When I kissed the girl earlier I don't feel anything but when I held you like this…it's simply satisfying."

Mikan blushed at his confession 'Oh Kami-sama why didn't you stop me?' she could see him getting nearer to her. '…I think…I'm falli--' she was not able to finished her thoughts, since, Natsume took her first kiss.

--۞۞۞--

Mikan was in the library. She was alone in the midst of silence. Classes already ended and tomorrow are the weekends, so probably students were now on their own party hang-outs or simply resting on their dorms. Mikan was one of the few who would go to the library to check some books and have a little recap. She was silently jotting some notes from a book to her notebook. She was so intense of what she's doing, that's why when someone tapped her shoulder, adrenaline pumping she immediately stood up and accidentally smacked her head to whoever.

"Ouch!" they both cried. She was busy rubbing her own head that she hadn't noticed she's stepping backward and got bumped to a chair, causing her to off balance. Closing her eyes tightly she waited the impact of the cold floor. 'Why this keeps happening to me?' but, for second time, she felt herself not hurt, instead, she felt she's sitting on 'something' soft. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down to 'something'. She jaw-dropped when she learned their position, she was really seating in an 'erotic' way to this white-dyed hair handsome young men. He was still closing his eye that's why she got all the privileges to check his profile. 'Such a handsome guy.' Mikan thought still staring _and _sitting on him.

"Heavy…" One word is enough for wise men, as it says but for Mikan, somehow, it's not enough, since, she's staring to this man like he was the most handsome species she'd seen in the world which she found unusual to her self. "You are heavy…" The guy frankly stated.

With that, Mikan has 'awoken' from her hypnotism that she immediately got up but there was a table that made her bumped her head to this and the edge unclipped her hair, "Ouch!" she cried again.

The guy shook his head, "…and klutz." He continued staring at her. His stare become deep when Mikan's hair slowly unlatched from the clip and it flow gracefully on her shoulder while, she, still rubbing her head. Little she knows that she looked really attractive at that moment on the eyes of the stranger.

Mikan apologetically looked at him. "I'm sorry." She bowed at him.

The guy simply dusted his pants, "I should be the one to say that first, since my single tap could shock you like that." He smiled at her, "I'm sorry."

Mikan smile too, "It's okay. You need help?"

"Ah yeah!" the guy simply open some map on her. "I'm just asking where this Central town located. I'm simply got dizzy looking at many spots here." The guy presented. Mikan politely answered the guy then after that, the guy headed towards the back door after thanking her, "Oh by the way, I'm Zero." He smiled at her with a small wave.

At the look of his warm smile, you couldn't help but to smile to this person which Mikan did. "I'm Mi--"

"Mikan Sakura." The guy cuts.

Mikan gave him a puzzled look on how does he know her name. Zero just smile, "Being a girlfriend of Natsume Hyuuga surely gave you a fame." He answered. "Ja!"

Mikan was left dumbfounded after Zero left. His statement kept playing on her mind.

"_Being a girlfriend of Natsume Hyuuga surely gave you fame"_

She slowly seated down on her chair. 'Yeah. I'm now officially girlfriend of Natsume. So what's up with the uneasiness?' she's now having uncomfortably. She knew that Zero had something else to say but being a good man he chose the best word. She's aware of many rumors spreading around the Academy between Natsume and her but she's in love with Natsume so she'll accept it, but now…. As she looked at the silent room where she was alone….She feels extremely insecure.

--۞۞۞—

"Mikan don't mind them." Assuring voice of Hotaru made her look up from where she's looking down, as if she's afraid to meet anyone's critic eyes, towards her. She's not blind not to see their bitter looks sending at her and she's not even deaf not to hear their chatters about her and Natsume being imperfect and so-so. She's just human to be hurt. She sighed, 'Yeah, Hotaru's right. I should not mind them.' With a smile she faces Hotaru and mumbled a, "Thanks."

Hotaru was relief seeing her smiling now, "That's the Mikan I know." She held Mikan's hand and grasped it lightly, "I'll be by your side forever." She whispered before they parted ways when Hotaru was now on her classroom.

When Mikan was walking alone now, she somehow feels scared. She couldn't take the student's silent curses on her. She's holding her hand near her heart, 'Natsume where are you?' it's not the right to ask where the heck her boyfriend was, because Natsume was having his missions that day but, still, deep her heart she wanted him to be on her side.

"Well look who it is…" the girl glared at her while blocking her way. Other girls followed and they looked at her head to toe.

The other students there found the scene interesting and stopped whatever they were doing. The moment where Mikan wished not to happen _is_ about to happen, To Be Confronted by her Boyfriend's Fans Club. They seemed really angry towards her.

"How's the feeling of being Natsume-sama's first girlfriend?" it was a sarcastic question.

"You now get what you want, bitch."

"What a flirtatious little nerd."

Mikan pretended not to hear them and just clutched her book tightly. 'I'll just ignore them. I'll just ignore them. I'll just--'

SPLASH!

"Tsk. I'm sorry I didn't mean it." An 'apologetically'-bitchy voice said.

Mikan was staring at her wet body and wet books on the floor. She's somehow feeling cold.

"The Damsel in distress." They followed it by a laugh.

Mikan closes her eyes as she clenched her fist. She could hear mocking and laughing around here. Was this what will happen being Natsume's girlfriend?

"Look! She doesn't even have large breast!" one guy pointed at her visible bra. She immediately covered it and glared at him. She just noticed now, that what was happening caused a commotion, wherein, other students in their classrooms peek out at what was happening. She was surrounded now by laughing and pitiful gaze. She hates it. She _really_ hates it.

Mikan could feel her temperature rises, 'My Alice!' she was now bothered, 'This is the feeling of Stealing Alice. I should not show--'

"Are you okay?" a helping hand offered before her eyes. She followed the owner and saw the white-haired handsome guy from the library. She didn't notice the shock faces of the students there.

"Is that Zero? The handsome exchange student from the Main AA school?"

"No way! Why is he helping that.."

She was just staring at him. She could feel her tears would flow any moment now. Zero is here. Zero is extending his hand on her. One tear drops but she suppressed her self from crying. She should not give up and show any weaknesses to these useless beings. She should be brave for her and Natsume's relationship.

Zero sighed at her no respond. He got off his uniform's coat and covered it to the chilling Mikan, then without thinking he lifted her up bridal style and stepped out to the shocked crowd.

--۞۞۞—

That night, Mikan got fever. The fever happened at the middle of the night where all students were already slumbering. She was clutching her blanket tight ly, while murmuring some word like, "Natsume…". She was helpless and she didn't even know that she's having a fever.

Mikan's window creaked open and revealed a panting Flame Caster. He's just gotten from his mission and the moment he learned what happened to his little girl that day, he immediately headed towards her room. He slowly close the window and set his gaze on his lovely girlfriend. At first he smile watching her sleeping but when he heard her calling his name and having heavy breaths, he immediately moved to her and automatically touched her temple, "Jesus! You are burning!" he burst. Cursing those people who made his brunette in this state, he will deal them tomorrow; the important thing was to reduce Mikan's temperature. He immediately got warm water and a towel, then headed back towards his room to get a medicine.

After having all the preparation, without thinking he undress Mikan, since the latter was bathing on sweats, and changed her to a new pajama. But before he could completely close the button of her top he couldn't help but stare at her body, "You are hiding something beautiful, little girl." He murmured, and then continued nursing the brunette.

Mikan could feel someone's presence and someone holding her hand tightly. She forced to open her eyes and the first thing she saw were raven hairs on her neck. She smile. She knows who this person is. She lifted her hand and patted his hair making Natsume stopped whatever his doing.

"Little girl?" grunted Natsume .

"Is that you Natsume?" asked Mikan , tears are indicating to fall.

Natsume immediately wipe her tears away, "Don't cry. It's alright." He whispered some comforting words before he leaned down to caught her heated lips. They kissed passionately that they had forgotten that Mikan was still on fever and needed rest. Natsume after devouring her lips slid down towards her neck. "I love you." He gained moaned from Mikan. The truth was, he was kissing her neck earlier when she woke up since she really is a temptation. He was marking her territories there when he heard Mikan's deep breaths, he looked up and saw Mikan sleeping already. He seated himself properly then patted her auburn hairs. He glanced at their holding hands then stare at her lovely face after. She's really pretty without glasses. His gaze fell on her left ear where an earring was placed. He smiled. The earring was perfect for her. He looked down on her lovely neck then.

"There is a right time for this." He whispered while touching the mark on her neck.

--۞۞۞—

The next day…

"Stop it, Natsume…" whispered Mikan desperately. Her gaze on her lap like it was the most interesting thing in the world to see, as an obvious blush shown on her cheeks. She could hear murmurs around her like some kind of bees.

Natsume rose his brows, _completely _oblivious to the attention they've gotten in the cafeteria. He didn't seemed care to the other people there except, of course, his beloved girlfriend and the need for her to eat. Well, it's not a problem except that Natsume was _actually_ the one doing the scooping of the food and occasionally saying, "Ah.." then shove the food into her mouth, much for Mikan's embarrassment and the _audience's _entertainment.

"Stop it, Natsume. I could manage." She reasoned out, reaching the spoon on Natsume's hand but the cheeky Black Cat rose it. "Nah." The only word he spoken before shoving a spoon of soup into her mouth, again. She have no choice but to take the food but it needs a hundred guts to swallow it properly, since, almost the students there were looking to them with jealousy.

She looked at Natsume hard, "It's embarrassing to _them_." She said with much power in her voice. Natsume's brows twitched, "To whom?" he asked, scooping a soup. Mikan rolled her bespectacled eyes, "To _them._" she glanced to those students.

Natsume just barely gave _them _a look, "Oh them." He said nonchalantly then shove the spoon in his own mouth that gained gasps and shocks to the students there (Indirect Kiss!) and ah—er— Mikan's jawdropped. "Don't do that!" she snatched right away the spoon then gave Natsume a glare. How could he do that in front of those students?

Natsume smirked, (much to Mikan's annoyance) "The what?" he let out a chuckle, "It's not even a kiss. How could you make a reaction with that?" he snatched the spoon from Mikan then started to eat the remaining soup calmly.

Mikan was shaking her head, she hadn't even noticed that she's standing now. "You're impossible, Natsume." Natsume just continue eating 'The nerve!' "I'm leaving!" she declared, ready to walk out in the cafeteria when Natsume grabbed her wrist and let her sit down on his lap. "We're not done eating. You're not leaving." And with that he shoved the last remaining scoop of soup to Mikan. After that, he dragged her somewhere else away from the cafeteria and for those still in shock students.

--۞۞۞—

Somewhere under the Sakura Tree…

Anyone could see a furious brunette and a calm raven-haired lad reading his favorite manga.

"Why does you do this kind of stuff? As if you are a chain surrounds me?" Mikan Sakura burst out loud to the air, but still, Natsume could hear.

Natsume closes his manga to look at his favorite brunette. "To let the whole campus knows that you are very important to me…" with these words Mikan soften and stopped her blabbering. That was Natsume's thinking the whole time? "But, you don't need--" "..and for those whoever dare to hurt you shall face my wrath--ouch! That's hurts!" he groaned when Mikan hit him with his own manga.

"You sounded creepy, Natsume." She said with a smile now, and then kissed him on the cheeks, "But…thank you." She whispered unto his ears, gaining a smile from the Black Cat. He held her shoulders and stare straight unto her hazel eyes. He seemed soften staring to those innocent eyes that he couldn't help himself to getting closer to get a taste with her inviting lips, which, Mikan willing to offer.

--۞۞۞—

Natsume received a note at his door containing…

_**Mission**_

_**12midnight-**__**Northern Forest**_

After reading, he crumbled the paper then sends it to ashes, 'Stupid mission.' He cursed while walking down the silent alley. At the opposite end he noticed someone was walking to his direction but he didn't bother to look anyway, but, when they were passing side by side, the guy suddenly spoken.

"Mikan Sakura such a lovely girl, isn't she?" the guy suddenly said.

At the sound of his girlfriend's name was enough for him to pay attention. He set his cold gaze to this white-haired guy. Now, who could this interfering guy want?

The white-haired guy chuckled. "I don't want fight, Black Cat." He told in a kidding manner but when he looked straight unto his crimson eyes, he said something that Natsume was left unspoken.

"_Tonight might change everything"_

--۞۞۞—

The long-awaited performance of Music Club was about to happen. Everyone could see how the Club's members were busy preparing themselves for the upcoming performance this evening.

Hotaru was busy with make-up on Mikan, which Mikan thought a big favor and a big help from Hotaru. She kept telling thanks to her which the cold Inventor just mumbled, "It's alright."

Someone knocked from the door and the face of Misaki Harada shown. She's smiling while waving at them.

"Misaki-senpai!" Mikan called, obviously happy of Misaki's arrival. "How's the excellent performer?" the doppelganger asked sweetly. Mikan suppressed to blush, "I'm nervous Misaki-senpai, though, I'm not the lead singer. It's just that I'm nervous." She chuckled after that.

Misaki just merely tapped her curly hair. "Don't be silly. You're the greatest performer I've ever met." She winked at her. The sound of Andou Tsubasa calling Misaki, reminds her that Tsubasa was waiting. She faced her again and gave her a peck on her cheek. "Good Luck." She looked at Hotaru, "I'm reserving a seat for you. Ja!"

When the senpai was no longer in the room, Mikan looked up at Hotaru. She show her a warm smile "I'll be fine, Hotaru. Just go with Misaki-senpai. The program is about to start."

Hotaru's cold looks stare at her smiling face. After seconds, she blinked. "Are you sure?" which Mikan replied with a childish nods. Hotaru sighed, "Okay.." she beamed and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Good luck." She said before dashing off the room.

When Mikan now was all alone, her anxiety was increasing. No Hotaru and Misaki will console and…. no Natsume will be coming. She couldn't help but sigh, "I hope he'll be safe with his mission." She prayed, looking sad and worried but suppressed herself to do so. "I should not think negative. Natsume will be sad. I know he's safe. I know he will." She's now smiling. Her performance was one of the lovers looking forward to, but Natsume's mission ruined it. Well, they couldn't opposed the higher ups but Natsume said that he'll do the mission faster to be able to see her singing but…as Mikan looked at the wall clock… "It's impossible." She whispered, touching the special earring on her left ear. 'Natsume..'

"Impossible what?" a voice interrupted.

Mikan directly looked at the source and a hushed of wind seemed passed her before she felt someone touched her chin up. She recognized him immediately, "Persona…" What was he doing here?

"Have a nice evening, Sakura. You look prepared for your performance.." he grinned at her, "..but are you prepared for what I did propose." His hold tightened on her chin. Mikan struggled out of his grip, but he was too strong for her. "W-what are you talking about?" she tried to speak.

Persona shook his head, "Tsk.Tsk. Pretending not receiving letters?"

'L-letters?' Mikan's eyes widened, "You send those _pranks_?"

Persona didn't looked amuse of her last word, "Pranks? You called those important letters pranks? How stupid." At last he let go of her _just _to fix his mask.

Mikan softly massaged her chin, frowning, she confronted Persona, "But I thought--"

"Did you already pack your baggage?"

"I what?" yeah, yeah, she know she look stupid right at the moment, "But I can't possibly go to Ame--"

Bang!

"Oops.." one of her co-members peek at the room. He's showing Mikan a smile, "I thought I heard you having an argument with someone.." he look around the room but seen no one other than Mikan. "I guess, it's just my imagination." He shrugged, "Oh, by the way the program is about to start." He informed then shooed out of the room, leaving Mikan with puzzlement while looking at another letter on her lap.

--۞۞۞—

The event was somehow ended successful. The Board of Trustees applauded their performances and gained many claps from the audiences, except, for Mikan having weird stares from most of the girls watching the program. They seemed backstabbing her (well, it always happen since she and Natsume were dating, but, this time it was different.) and casually laughing even in front of her. But, thanks anyway, she didn't end up forgetting her small lines in the mini-concert and the most thing that bothers her much was Natsume's absence.

The next days was even weirder for Mikan, as she, now, heard and witness their mocking and sarcastic laugh be forth her.

"Look. Look. Here she is."

Mikan sighed. 'Here they are again. Ignore them Mikan.'

"Yeah, the.."

Mikan just walk.

"The bet girl."

She just walks straight ahead.

"How can she be so blind?"

Mikan wanted to ask 'They're talking about me, aren't they?'

"What can you expect to a nerd?"

Mikan confirmed her question 'yeah, they were talking about me.'

"Best at books but dumb at love-or was it?"

Mikan paused.

"No it's not dumb. It was called S-T-U-P-I-D."

Mikan fixed her eyeglasses then continue in walking, suppressing the unusual beating of her heart.

"How can she be so fool believing Natsume actually like her?"

Her pace became faster than usual. Then a loud voice from a random girl could be heard through the hallway as Mikan stopped her tracks. The girl's using her loud-amplifier Alice.

"Listen.Listen. It was confirmed that our king Natsume Hyuuga-sama is actually playing Mikan Sakura for a BET his friends are coming up. The bet should be over after the Music's Club Performance which happened last week. It indeed shows that Mikan Sakura was a challenge to Natsume-sama, since, she was so aloof and unattached. In the other words, what we witness from a sweet Natsume-sama was all for a show! You-Mikan Sakura-listen?-wait!-where's the bitch?" but the random girl couldn't see Mikan anywhere, as the brunette hurriedly off from the crowd.

--۞۞۞—

Mikan was panting from running from the crowd as the bell rang, signaling the start of the class. "The hell with the class." She cursed which was very unusual, 'They were lying, weren't they? They just envy me and want to separate me from Natsume..' she looks around her, no students could be seen, 'There's no way Natsume could do that…' a bird can be heard chirping, 'In every relationship TRUST is the most important. I trust Natsume, so I should not be worry.' The dazzling of the wind passed through her. "Wait." She stopped then touched her eyes. There were tears. "Did I just c-cry?" her voice cracked, "I trust Natsume, didn't I?" she wiped her tears, but, it keeps on flowing. "No way Natsume could do that. They were just rumors!" she weakly slid down to the grass. "They just wanted to break us apart but…why it sounds true?" this time she cried hard and how much she tried to stop her tears the more it flows, and for the first time she let out the words that should first thing she should ask before a week could passed.

"Where are you, Natsume?"

--۞۞۞—

Another week passed and the previous week was terrible for Mikan. She walked like she couldn't see student's mocking faces as if she's blind and student's stupid laugh as if she's deaf. Thanks to Hotaru, no one can dare to lay a finger on her, but still, they didn't stop bugging Mikan and let her hear their remarks on how she was so foolish.

But she's not deaf and blind that day. Why? First. Not deaf.

Koko and Kitsuneme were drunk, while some random girls were pleasuring them over their body. You could see the two are on ecstasy.

"That's right…I love that…" Kitsuneme moaned while touching the girl's body, but the girl playfully jerked Kitsuneme's hand. "Nah..first, tell me, Kitsu-kun. Did Natsume-sama—I mean- Hyuuga like Mikan Sakura _the nerd_?"

Koko who heard the question laugh out loud, "Are you kidding me? Of course not! The nerd is not Natsume's type!" he followed it by a laugh together with Kitsuneme and the other girls.

Mikan who heard the declaration _clearly_ suppressed to let her tear drops. She looked like strong and tough outside, but obviously she's hurt as the girls who forced her to come grinned in satisfaction.

Second. Not Blind.

At last! Natsume was found which made Mikan's heart thump hard. Even though, Hotaru warned her that she _should not _go to Natsume because of what he'd done to her, she wouldn't listen and just run towards the bruise Natsume near the front gate.

The first thing she asked that time was, "How are you? I'll treat you wounds." Feeling insecure she hastily touched Natsume's hand without looking at his cold deep crimson eyes (checking the wounds). She knew, she look like a desperate housewife, but she doesn't care. The important thing was Natsume is here. Natsume was here to defend her and tell all the people that all the rumors were wrong.

She was smiling at him and he looked unpleasant at the sight of her. He started walking and she started, too. "Are you feeling okay?"

"…"

"How's your mission?" 'Where are you all these past weeks?' she wanted to add.

"…"

"I'll take you to the Infirmary." 'Tell to me _they_ are wrong.' She, again, wanted to add, while glancing at the starting crowding place.

"…"

"Did you take your medicines?"

"…"

Feeling defeated of his no answer. "Wait." One word and one grab of his wrist made Natsume stopped.

A long silence. "What?" Natsume replied for the first time, not bothering to look at her.

One tear drops at her auburn eyes, "I-I've missed you." She shuttered, while hands on him tightened. Was it her only imagination when Natsume's hold tightened for a seconds? But, before she could hold him with her other hand, Natsume did something that Mikan couldn't believe he did. He jerked off her hand.

This time, other teardrops fell and moments later, she was crying now. The answer of all her question was clear. "Why you did that?" the question was so hard for her to tell. Natsume swiveled in front of her. They were facing now each other. "Because of a bet." he sounded monotonous.

Mikan didn't notice she's having dyspnea. "You planned this all along?"

"…"

Mikan wanted to burst out crying, "Was that all for show?" She couldn't believe this was happening _so _fast. She just feel they're in love yesterday, and now, they're not? Long silence from Natsume before he mumbled a, "Yes."

'_Shit!' _One reply, it did breaks Mikan world apart. So, that was all for show. _It was for show_. She hadn't notice she's crying so hard now. "You played on my emotions." The memories of her with Natsume flooded on her mind.

"So?"

She looked straight at his eyes. It was pure blank. No hurt. No conscience. No emotions. "Y-you said you love me?" she stammered, remembering how many times Natsume had told those three beautiful words.

She noticed Natsume as if clearing something but she's too bothered of her own emotions to define those of Natsume, "I always say that to every girl. It's depend on them, if they'll believe me besid--"

Slap!

So, those three beautiful words were not _just _for her? Heck!

"Enough."

* * *

**kaye2bu**: Whoah! I know. I know, it's TOO long, BUT, I'll tell you this will be the first and last long chapter I'll make ( since it's just only a flashback, I didn't held back and didn't notice I'm already 17pages!). How shock my beta-reader Kiera was..lol. BUT, this chapter **has not**, yet, been **beta-read**. **I'M SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS, guys**! it's just that Kiera (I miss you) has a reason not to beta-read first..lol.

With all due respect,** I THANK ALL THE REVIEWERS** (I'll name you on the next chapters) who haven't forgotten to review my previous chapter. I didn't expect many feedbacks but it really helped me alot (that's why I'm so eager to finish this chapter , since, my conscience of not updating keep attacking me). Thank you. I'll do my best to insert updating chapters with my schedule..lol. I thank, also, for those who **added** me to their** lists**, I'm happy to see my stories in your favorites.

**QUESTION: DO I HAVE ANY CHILDREN READERS HERE?**

Reason: I might **change the rating** of this story. The **next chapter** is the **start** of Mikan's SWEET REVENGE, yet, i'm planning to make it a **SEXY** sweet revenge. (In the other words, I'll become a pervert writer..lmao)

Please Review. Expect me in the next chapters. Ciao!


	6. Revengenesis

**A/N**: This chapter just a short one (sorry for those who love long ones). It explained Natsume's feelings most of the time. Well, just read, I know you'll understand.

For Sweet Revenge's angels for Chap 4 and 5:

mistyoliveyes,aniprincess13,konnie,jazzflame,gee-anne,Rina,darklightningdevil,mysticchowz,my unwritten diary, plumblossom07, r3ig3n-h1m3,Miu the Princess Nature, dominiqueanne, comicworm, Robotics-Fuji, sakuraimer, MinaMina, cutenatsumexmikan (my new found friendXD), chris3169512, mangaluver123, sakurahime246, Innocentbutterfly, sammae18, koneko,Irumi Kanzaki, fujiwara yuri, illutia mist ( my new found friend!),springfairy15 (15 not 14, i just noticed now, kiera! Miz ya!),jane,mizusuwings124,KMAC 08,uwindang, kill HIM now (whoah!),Anim3lov3rz96 and Hengheng.

**THANK YOU2x**, really. I used to be shy and down with this story but with your reviews, it really helped alot. For those writers,too, I know you know what I felt. For now, all I can say is Thank You. Well, enjoy Reading!

* * *

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented, but too shy to show it, nerd and likes to hide in its own shell girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the School befriend her and court her afterwards. They become the most controversial couple then. They we're the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying sweet revenge in her return…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and the songs in this story either. As simple as that.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 3: Revengenesis (Beginning of Revenge)

_Recap from the end part of Chapter 3…_

Natsume couldn't seem to find his tongue the moment the person stepped out of the shadows. He didn't expect that this moment to happen so soon. Their meeting.

Mikan gave him a very sweet smile, "Hi Natsume," She greeted.

* * *

The look on his face describe that he was dumbfounded. Though, after a few seconds, it was changed to something alluring and soft. He didn't know what to say right at the moment. It's been two years, for goodness sake, and at her mere presence, it's awkward!

Mikan giggled again, "You look funny, Natsume," she stated, setting her steps to the rails of balcony. She's feeling cold. She glanced at Natsume, "Won't you mind if I ask for your fire?" she gave him her smile, and he obliged. She sighed after her, "Thanks,"

Natsume looked at her carefully, as if he's afraid that the image be forth his eyes would vanish. He controlled himself to lock her in his arms. How he missed her _so much._

"You're shaking, Natsume," indeed he was. He calmed himself to finally say something to her, since; he was not talking to her since she arrived. "So, you're finally back," did he picked the right words?

Mikan arched her eyebrow, "You sounded as if you're waiting for me," she followed it by a laugh.

At the sound of her laugh, he felt relief. He wanted to hear her laughs for such a long time. Her smile, laughs, frowns..everything! He wanted to witness it again. But as of now, her laugh was enough, _really enough._ Slowly, a smile etched on his handsome face, and was it his own imagination that he saw Mikan startled staring at him? "Why?" he suddenly asked, forming a floating fireball so that he could came closer to Mikan.

Mikan plastered a playful smile immediately, "It's just that you looked hot tonight," she winked at him.

Natsume was surprised of her boldness. Guessed, he was still not used Mikan being like that now. How two years could really changed someone. He looked at her hazel eyes; he couldn't tell if it really reflected her true feelings right at the moment…it's just…it's not as innocent as before. A guilt hit inside him, he knew that he made a big part of that changes. He opened his mouth to open the past, when he was stopped by Mikan's surprised action. The action that he would imagine the _last thing_ she'll do, and that was to kiss him _full on the lips! (_Before, when they're still a couple, usually, Natsume do the kissing._)_

He was surprised for about seconds, but, when he felt the intensity within him, he made the first move and that was pulling her waist closer to him. She DID kiss him, and it simply meant she didn't harbor any hard feelings for him! They could start a new chapter and they would reconcile. That were the thoughts Natsume was thinking.

Mikan pulled her face the moment Natsume responded to her kiss. There was a blush shown on her cheeks, and a delicate smile on her lips. She vehemently touched Natsume's heated lips, "I said you're hot and you didn't reply. I thought you want a proof," she said cheekily, licking her own lips in purpose.

Natsume couldn't help but stare at her lips. He wanted to taste them once more. He bent his head to capture her lips, when someone interrupted them.

Natsume groaned, quickly glared to the intruder, "What!?" he hissed, raking his raven hairs in annoyance.

The girl who happened to be one of his love-struck fans squeaked, "I-I'm s-sorry…it's ju--"

"It's okay," cuts Mikan, giving Natsume a don't-scare-her-look. She made her way to his ear, "Don't screw like that. You look uncool," she giggled, "Meet me at _our _Sakura Tree tomorrow, at exactly four in the afternoon," she whispered. She pulled her face to stare at him, "Be there. I'll be waiting," she ended before giving Natsume a peck on his lips _in front_ of the shocked fan, "'Bye," she bid, completely leaving.

Silence.

The shocked fan gained her consciousness, as well as her confidence to face Natsume,but, just only to be shock again. Why?

Natsume Hyuuga smiled.

* * *

**kaye2bu**: Well how you find Revengenesis? I know it's short but I find the end part cute..lol. what you think will happen next? love evil twists? I guessed, you could guess what will happen to the next chapter.

**Don't forget to vote the poll** on my profile (don't mind the content of the profile, just the poll..l0l), because, that is my basis for Mikan's Sweet Revenge. **Thank you for participating.**

For the **changes of Rating** -sigh- I'm confused whether I'll put it to T or M, but as for now, I'll put it to **rated T**. Maybe it'll become **M**, if there's already **THE SCENE** (yeah _the scene_, I know you know what I meant..lmao)

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Expect me on the next chapter. Ciao!


	7. Ditching

**A/N**: The poll has ended and I thank for everyone who participated it. The two top most answers is Mikan's Sweet Revenge. Without further ado and this chapter dedicated to you, Enjoy Reading!

* * *

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented but too shy to show it, nerd and like to hide in its own shell girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the School befriend her and court her afterwards. They become the most controversial couple then. They we're the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying sweet revenge in her return…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 7: Ditching

The Annual Alice Festival ended successfully, and the next day, it was the talk of the entire Academy. Different chatters could be heard, and you could notice that everyone were happy of the recent event. The Masquerade ball was somehow a surprise for them as last night there was a new student introduced in front of the whole Academy. And that was no other than the last two years nerdy student turned into an IT girl Mikan Sakura. Everyone wondered before, why she had left and now she return? Was that for good? There was a rumor that she left before, because Natsume, her ex-boyfriend, dumped her infront of the school. Mikan Sakura was left no choice but to left broken hearted.

"Now, why she came back?"

"She became really gorgeous…was that really she?"

"I didn't really notice her absence last two years… but now…"

"Hey, guys! Madeleine has news!"

All pair of eyes turned to the red-headed girl there. It was the girl who happened to be there last night when Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga got _intimate._

The said girl fiddled her fingers in embarrassment. This was the first time that many girls took notice of her existence.

"Oh, yeah. What was it, Madeleine?" a blonde girl asked, you could see glamour the way she act.

"Ahm…" Madeleine tried to answer properly, "I-it's just that I saw Natsume-sama and the new student k-kissed l-last night,"

The girls eyes widened in shock and some were gasping.

"What!?"

The blonde girl glared at Madeleine, you could feel her dangerous aura. She came closer to the red-headed girl, and all of a sudden choked her neck, much to Madeleine's horror, "Is that true?" she asked again, dangerously.

Madeleine quickly nodded, "Y-Yes. I'm telling the truth," for them to believe her, she used her Image Alice and pictured out an image of Mikan and Natsume kissing in the balcony.

The crowd fell silent looking at the large picture. After seconds, pure jealousy and hatred had shown at the girls' eyes.

"Mikan Sakura," the blonde girl gritted between her teeth.

--۞۞۞--

Five handsome guys could easily be seen eating in the cafeteria. They were the center of attention there, that most of the students peek and stopped their business to watch the handsome boys. This was one of the rare occasion that a certain Black Cat could be seen, together with the other four, to join them eating, ever since the other two members of the famous group graduated.

"Whoa! What have gotten you, Natsume to join us--" Kitsunume didn't manage to continue his saying when he gained a smack on his head, courtesy of Koko. "Hey! That's hurt!" he winced in pain, massaging the bump.

"You're so rude. Let's be happy that Natsume--" Koko tried to say but stopped by…

Natsume softly laugh, which made only his friends jaw dropped.

Iinchou who was busy munching the toast bread dropped it. Koko and Kitsuneme widened their eyes at Natsume. Ruka who was currently patting his rabbit, accidentally choked the poor animal. They were all shocked seeing Natsume laugh!

"Why?" the oblivious Flame caster asked. He didn't notice, also, the surprised reaction of the rest of the students in the cafeteria who had seen him laughing.

Iinchou swallowed hard, "Ah-er- Natsume-kun, you just l-laugh," he explained, in behalf of the students there.

With Yuu's answer, Natsume laughed again, "What's wrong with me laughing?" he wondered, patting Yuu's shoulder, and then stood up, "I'm just happy. See you around," he even waved at them, before vanishing at their shocking sight.

When Natsume was nowhere, the Cafeteria was boomed with chatters. Noises filled the air and had gotten a new topic to talk. As Natsume's group were just merely glancing at each other. Indeed, they were happy that Natsume was laughing, but, surely, it gave that creeps. They were used Natsume always scowling, and _occasionally_ laughing, but not this kind of laugh. They wondered what happened last night when Natsume left them at the Ball. They were sure that the Black Cat was pissed off that time and now not anymore? There must be something going on.

"There is something wrong going here," Koko concluded, he still wore the Mind-Reading Alice Prevention bracelet, that's why he hadn't got any chance to read Natsume's mind earlier. He will go to Narumi for sure later to get rid the thing.

Kitsunume completely agreed, also wondering what gotten Natsume.

Iinchou and Ruka glanced at each other, and then shrugged it off. Well, they're glad Natsume was showing emotions now, unlike, the past few years.

--۞۞۞--

Indeed, Natsume was happy. This is the first time for the past two years that he was really looking forward for something going to happen at exactly 4:00 in the afternoon.

"_Meet me at our Sakura at exactly four in the afternoon tomorrow. Be there. I'll be waiting."_

Those sweet words from Mikan kept repeating in his mind. Maybe, Mikan was also hoping for their reconciliation. He admitted that he did things that really hurt Mikan, and he regretted those facts. He will, and really will, open the past and ended those wrong presumptions, and will began a new chapter in their life. He was not so good expressing his emotions, but he won't wait another two years to express his feelings and later regret it. He had enough, dude.

He was walking towards the girl's dormitory. He was planning to visit Mikan in her room, though, he was not sure if she's still a No Star like before and her room was still the same.

He motioned to go inside the dormitory when the in-charge robot stopped him.

"Who are you? Whom do you need?" the robot _strictly _asked.

He put his hands on his pant's pocket, and in a bored tone answered, "Tch. Natsume Hyuuga. I'm here for Mikan Sakura,"

The robot paused for awhile to check if there's someone like his name on the allowed list of Sakura Mikan, then finally he faced the Black Cat, "Sorry. You are strictly not allowed in her room. Goodbye," he wanted to laugh at the stupid robot's answer. With one pull of the robot tail, it stopped, "Wait," he said, pissed off. "What?" the robot hissed, struggling to get out of his gripped. Any moment now, Natsume could burn the robot, "What do you mean, I'm not allowed?" he couldn't believe himself that he was actually talking to this robot. No point asking the robot, he'll just climb to sneak in. "Nah. Don't bother to answer. Just tell me what her ranking now--" before he could continue, the robot in front of him turned to ashes slowly. Not the type of ashes that was caused by fire but something else, and that something was awfully familiar to him. His eyes widened, there's only someone he knew who could do this.

He immediately glared at Persona, who was currently fixing his white mask, "What are you doing here?" how silly of him, there's only one thing meant if Persona was here. And that is Mission. "Tch,"

Persona smirked, "You are so amusing fighting with the robot, Kuro Neko," he mocked.

He just glared at him. What a bad timing the bastard is, "Cut the crap, Persona. Tell me what my mission now," he told in a demanding way.

Persona laugh in a way that didn't sound a real laugh, "You really amuse me, Kuro Neko," his eyes behind his mask looked intensely at him, "Your mission will be this three o'clock afternoon at Zaizen Tower. Escort the CEO of the Academy," with that, Persona vanished from his eyes.

After hearing his mission, Natsume clenched his fist tightly, 'The bastard!' For all the time he could schedule why it's afternoon? Did he do that in purpose? He'd just given himself a 30 minutes to do his mission, or if possible less than that. He doesn't want to become late in his important appointment with Mikan this four in afternoon.

"Tch," he jumped on the tree, getting out of sight in the area.

--۞۞۞--

Unbeknownst to Natsume, a certain brunette was peeking behind the drapes of a curtain at the fourth floor of the dormitory.

Mikan Sakura, the auburn haired girl with chocolate brown orbs, smiled mysteriously as she closed the curtain. She witnessed what was happening down there from the beginning. She was humming a song when she faced another girl there with purplish hair and a pair of cold amethyst eyes.

"I'm so excited to see what will be his reaction later, Hotaru!" she beamed in happiness at her best friend. She's so elegant at her Alice Academy uniform with a Special Star badge on her uniform's collar.

Hotaru just heaved a sigh at the antics of her long time no seen best friend, "Just be careful, Mikan," she advised, you could see a worried expression on her eyes behind the coldness of it.

Mikan came closer to Hotaru, and then held her hands, "Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing," she assured, showing her kind smile.

Even with this, Hotaru was still not convinced. She's worried of what Mikan could do. She changed a lot, and became powerful. Even though, she's still the kind Mikan she knew, there is still something in her that changed, and she's afraid to find it out.

A knock from the door awaken up the deep thoughts of the inventor.

A pink-haired lady beamed, and immediately smiled at the sight of them, "Hi!" she greeted, before entering.

Mikan immediately ran to hug her, "Misaki-senpai!"

Misaki Harada, the doppelganger Alice, smiled widely, "Mikan-chan, you hug as if we haven't seen each other last night," she teased.

Mikan pouted, "Mou, Misaki-senpai. We just had a little chats last night 'coz you needed something to do, remember?" she reminded, loosening her hug, much to the senior's relief, Mikan glanced at Hotaru, "Right, Hotaru-chan?" she affirmed.

Hotaru put down her cup of tea, and then looked at Mikan before looking at Misaki, she show her a teasing look, "Yeah. I wonder where did you go, senpai?"

Misaki scratched her hair as she blushed, "I just went to someone for a talk," she answered to her two little kohai.

At the sound of this, Mikan's aura suddenly changed, and it didn't escape the mischievous amethyst eyes of Hotaru. Come to think of it, Andou Tsubasa, Misaki's ex boyfriend, is one of Natsume's friends. And Natsume's friend started the stupid game. And come to think of it again, Ruka Nogi, her loving boyfriend, is the closest friend of Natsume Hyuuga. She wondered if Mikan was planning something for them, also. At the thought of it, Hotaru suddenly gripped her cup of tea tightly.

As she said before, Mikan is capable of doing anything.

--۞۞۞--

Natsume was on the mission area, currently escorting one of the CEO of the Alice Academy. He often looked at his wrist watch, checking the time. The current time was 3:29pm, and he still have 31 minutes left for this mission to complete and came back to Academy before four. He sighed, as he watched closely the CEO, he'd been following the old man inside his car from a distance. His mission was to send the old man to his destination, safe and sound. Lots of guards were guarding the man, in case AAO will attacked, but his mission is the most significant one, he was the undercover Alice that will watched the surrounding in any unnecessary things. So far, nothing happened until this time. He saw a beggar walking across the car, and any minute the old man beggar will bump to the car. He was relief when the car stopped just in time, "Geez, what an old ma--" he didn't continue his statement as the old man jumped through the air and send blades daggers towards the enforcement guards of the CEO, he was alarmed and confirmed that the man is not a beggar but an enemy.

He jumped, and sent his dragon fire towards the daggers and he succeeded it. He felt relief for seconds, but not as much when he felt something hit him. He looked at his shoulder and saw blood.

He got hit by a gun _twice. _

--۞۞۞--

"Two minutes to go…" a certain flame caster pants towards the Sakura Tree. He didn't care about the fresh wounds he got from his recent mission. Bruise and cuts, he didn't mind them but one thing did he care, the time. "Please don't come yet, little girl," he prayed as he forced himself to moved towards the now clear Sakura Tree. 'Shit! Thirty seconds left. Endure it please!' he was now actually begging to his body to move. If he could run, he would really run.

He really felt relief when he reached the said Tree. A smile etched on his bruised handsome face, as a damaged Black Cat mask on his left hand. He seated himself to the bark of the beautiful Tree, "Thank goodness, I made it on time," he wiped his sweats on his forehead as he stare at the dark clouds, 'It looks like it going to rain,' he looked around, finding the trace of the brunette. As he moved, his wounds open, he winced in pain, 'Bastard!' he cursed as he remembered how he got himself out from the situation between life and death…

_The blood trailed down his shoulder, and it didn't take time before it stained his uniform. He didn't show to his smirking enemy that he was wincing in pain inside, 'Shit! Shit!'. _

_He glared at the culprit, who was currently blowing his gun. The gun was not ordinary and he saw a mark embedded AAO, "So, You are from the worthless AA organization," he insulted, analyzing what move would be suited to this bastard._

_The AAO Alice smirked, "Akito Shreggen, Sharpshooting Alice," he introduced, pointing the long gun on him._

_He just raised his brows, glancing at his wrist watch. Five minutes was enough to knock down the enemy and the other five goons there. "Stupid Alice," with that, he released his Fire Alice. They duel, and he admitted that his enemy was tough. They did passed five minutes of his time, but at exactly eight minutes his mission was done. He completed it, and came back to the academy badly wounded. He didn't think of it but just the time, 'Don't come yet,' he repeatedly wished._

A drip of water had awoken him up from his thoughts. He looked up and saw it was starting to rain, he glanced at his watch; twenty minutes had passed after four. Not a longer moment, for, a heavy rain came, thanks for the Big Sakura Tree that provided him a shelter, though he still hit by rainwater. He's feeling cold and his wounds were in pain again. He ripped his uniform and bandaged it to his wound. He formed a fire to give him warmth. This was one of the rare occasions that he was appreciating his Alice of Fire.

He waited for Mikan to come, 'What took her so long?' he asked glancing at his wristwatch, quarter to five. He sighed, maybe Mikan had something to do. He'll just wait, anyway.

The hushing of wind caressed his face, and some rainwater dripped his raven hairs. He raked his raven hairs as he watched the rain flowing. The clouds were dark and no students could be seen. Natsume didn't care about other students except for someone, He wandered his alluring crimson eyes, searching a certain auburn haired girl who would run to him and hug him, and then would apologize why she came late, and he would smile to forgive her, and she would gently touched his face then kiss him, and then after that she will notice his wounds and nurse him caringly after.

At the thought of those things, he couldn't help but took a nap.

--۞۞۞--

A loud croaking of a frog somewhere woke Natsume from his slumber. For a moment he was disoriented as he stared at the misty surrounding he was staying. Then he felt a drip of water from his raven hairs. He vehemently touched his hair and felt it was almost drying. He looked around; it was already night and no more raining. At first he was thinking about what the heck he was doing in that place when a picture of Mikan's face appeared in his mind, "Oh yeah, I'm waiting for her," he mumbled vaguely, then finally awoken at the thought of her.

He glanced at his watch, 'I slept! What an idiot!' he scolded. The watch tell it was 9:27 in the evening. His brows furrowed, but before the reality could register inside his mind, a loud voice of someone very familiar to him called.

"Natsume!"

The flame Caster looked at his new arrived panting best friend Ruka Nogi, he was about to open his mouth to ask what he was doing here when he was asked first by Ruka.

"My rabbit was right! You are here wounded and collapsed!" the worried voice of Ruka was ringing, as he helped him stood up.

"I can stand up, Ruka," he declined his offer, "I didn't collapsed," he corrected.

Ruka at first was confused, "What? Then what are you doing here?"

He winced in pain from the wound of his shoulder, before he answered him, "I waited Mikan here. We had an agreement," he told nonchalantly, lightly massaging his shoulder.

Ruka was even confused, "You what? But Sakura-san went shopping with Hotaru earlier and I even accompanied them in their room," he explained, escaping the shocked reaction of his bestfriend. "Natsume?" Ruka said when he noticed his silence.

Natsume clenched his fist as he force himself to calm. No way Mikan would do that, and no way Ruka _would_ lie to him. "What time did you went shopping?" the question was so hard for him to ask. If Ruka confirmed his intuition…

"I think it was before four. We finished at six," Ruka recalled, oblivious of the change of Natsume's reaction.

… he would burst.

Natsume closed his eyes, and the moment it opened it revealed coldness that he usually shown if his angry. The softness of his eyes that shown in the past few hours were now gone.

"N-Natsume?" Ruka was nervous at the sight of Natsume. He knew _that look._

"What's her Star ranking?"

"Sakura, you mean? She is a Special--"

"Thanks Ruka, and please don't follow," with that, Natsume just barely bid a wave to the confused Ruka, before he went to the Girl's dormitory particularly to the Special Star Rooms.

--۞۞۞--

Mikan was talking to someone in the phone inside her room. She just got from her night bath and currently wearing her robe, while wiping her hair with a towel. To whomever she was talking to, you could hear and see the sound of happiness and enjoyment.

"Really? You're going to transfer here? That's great, Ze--" the phone line suddenly cuts as the electricity was cut as well. It was entirely dark in her room and Mikan felt a slight fear. She was not used to darkness, and that's a fact.

She slowly put down the telephone, and heaved a sigh. "Now, what's happening?" she asked to no one. She then started to walk across her bed, when suddenly a hand grabbed her tightly. As a girl, first reaction would scream but the other hand of the intruder clasped it as well. She immediately held the masculine arms of whomever and ready to fight back when she felt him pushed her on the bed.

Her robe slightly loosen, and she thanks the dark 'coz it would not be exposed, but not too long, when a lit of fire appeared. And the last person she would think to do this shown be forth the fire. Natsume Hyuuga. And the anger in his eyes was visible.

"Nat--" she was cut by a sudden action of the flame Caster, he crashed his lips unto her _roughly._ His hand roamed around her uncovered breast, and then squeezed it, much to her surprise. He then whispered…

"No one ditches me."

.

.

.

* * *

**kaye2bu**: If you found Natsume pity here, good for you, 'coz I felt it too...lol. What ya think of this chapter? Hope you like it! I got almost 20 reviews in the previous chapter, and I regret it why I made it short TT...lol. That's why I immediately made an updated chapter that somehow long XD.

I'm not really a commercial and promoting author, but I'm actually **begging** you to read my new story **Unrequited Perv**--(I won't complete it, it's so boldXD). If you're underage and still in a process of blossoming don't cha bother read this (rated M..shh), but if you are mature enough , go on, I won't stop you...lol, just kidding.

Thanks for Reading. Please Leave a Review. Expect me in the next chapter! Ciao!

**P.S**: If **you have any suggestion** that would make this story lovable, go on, tell me. I might consider it AND really appreciate it!


	8. Second Chance

**A/N**: No excuses will be made of why I updated so0 late.lol. This chapter might have little romance, and didn't focus on our NatsuMi. But, for sure the next chapter would definitely be their spotlight.

Before anything else, I would like to thank those who reviewed chap 6 and 7:

**Fragilesdreams**, vina03, **chris3169512**, hirotsume-18, **trisha anne**, Iamyours, **Lolita-con**, aniprincess13, **mistyolive yes**,.aldrikblak,.**dragonzoha**,-kradraven-, **r3ig3n-him3**,kemcat16, **cutenatsumexmikan**,mizusuwings124,**kurozaki anne**,MinaMina,**Robotics-Fuji**,anim3lov3rz96, **konnie**, toS-fanatic15, **little-Miss-Gigglex**,angelji,**fujiwara yuri,**plumBloSsom07,**k0nek0**, illutia mist, **Irumi Kanzaki**,mitsu-miyu-tiff,**owly-chan**,sweetypie17,**elfspirit7**,iimardOrkable,**dominiqueanne**,KMAC 08, **Mitsukai-Mikan**,Robotics-Fuji,**ayeth**,jazzflame,**kmc27**,aura51594,**angelakawaii**,MatineeEmpress,**uwindang**,samma18,**xxiceyfirexx**,mizusuwings124

Special thanks to:

**sweetxtempatation**- thanks for giving your request. You are somehow right with your idea, that's one of my thoughts.

Kawaii tangerine- God! Hahaha…lol…I can feel your review and I have a feeling if I am infront of you, you will choked me to death coz I'm not updating fast..lol.

**Jane**- you are an anonymous reviewer, so I can't view your profile, haha..BUT , your really extraordinary. You really love this, right? thanks! But don't go to the café late at night, okay?

ThANKS guys! I'll try to update every week. I gave myself a deadline with this story, and that's before this story's published date or the Anniversary!

Well, enjoy Reading!

* * *

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented but too shy to show it, nerd and like to hide in its own shell girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the School befriend her and court her afterwards. They become the most controversial couple then. They we're the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying sweet revenge in her return…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 8: Second Chance

"Misaki-senpai!"

The doppelganger Alice with pink hair simply turned to the one who called her. It's Hotaru Imai.

At the glimpse of her little kohai, she smiled. "Yes, Hotaru-chan? You seemed bothered," she stated, one hand on her waist.

"Have you seen Mikan? I didn't found her the whole day," Hotaru said, completely worried. Somehow, the cold inventor had a bothered feeling.

Misaki's brow furrowed, "Come to think of it, I didn't seen her, too. I'm about to go to her room,"

Hotaru gave her a strange look, "She's not there. I've been there earlier," she said in a monotonous voice, thinking about something, "Thank you, Misaki-senpai," she bid a wave to the senpai then gone, leaving the confused senior.

--۞۞۞--

Misaki stared in front of Mikan's door. No one was answering to her knocks. Even though, Hotaru said that she's not in there, she still went. And, now, after fifteen minutes of waiting, as expected, no one answered.

She sighed. Why she wanted to talk to her badly? Simple, she's leaving. Her stay in the Academy is about to end, and she wanted to bid her farewell to her earlier than expected. She wanted to have a little party between Mikan, Hotaru and her.

'Well, Mikan might have a very important business to attend to,' she concluded, about to leave when she noticed someone standing at the end of the hallway, raking his silky blue-dyed hair.

She recognized the handsome guy. It was Tenki Herizawa, one of her ex boyfriend, Tsubasa Andou, friends. The one with Dream Manipulator Alice. 'What this guy wanted to me now?' she wondered. It was obvious that the guy had been there a long time based on his position.

She slowly walked towards him. "This is a girl's dormitory. No guys are allowed here," she started when she's now in front of him.

Tenki just gave her a playful smile while swaying softly his hair, "I heard you are leaving. Why so soon?" he asked casually, as if they were a long time friends.

She just walked past on him, "It's none of your business," she could feel he was trailing behind her. "Tell me what you want from me, Herizawa," she stopped, and glanced at him.

He didn't expect that she would glance at him, that's why they were _so _close now. He could see her startled expression, but suppressed it in the end. He smirked inwardly. He admired this girl a long time, ever since; she's still belonged to his best friend Andou Tsubasa. Now that the two broke up, he had a chance.

Moving a bit closer, he lifted her chin, much to her surprise. "Relax," he said, holding her hands, "I just wanted to look at you," he said, moving a bit closer. He was about to reach the space between their lips, when a hand clasped Misaki's mouth. He looked, pissed off, to the intruder, and found the creepy Tsubasa Andou glaring at him. 'Uh-oh, trouble,' he could tell it the way he looked _hard _at him.

"What do you mean by this, Tenki?" the anger in his voice was showing.

His hands lifted, as if caught by a cop, "I didn't mean any harm to her. She's just irresistible," he answered truthfully.

Tsubasa's eye narrowed, and about to throw curses, when the shadow manipulator felt pain in his hand. He looked at it, and found Misaki bit him. His eyes widened and immediately release her, "Ouch!" he winced, fanning his hand. The girl got a big bite.

Now, Misaki was the one who glared at him, "What do you think of me? A baby, that you can just shuttled up!?" she yelled at Tsubasa, one hand on her waist. Hmm..glamorous.

"Well, that guy about to kiss you!" now Tsubasa was losing control.

"What do you care!? It's not your business," Misaki countered back.

Unknowingly, they were showing their true selves.

"Then, you would allow that bastard to kiss you?" he pointed at Herizawa.

"Hey guys, stop i--" Tenki about to say.

"Shut up!" Tsubasa butted off.

Her look narrowed, 'Tsubasa was jealous of him?' she gave him a challenged look then, "What if I'll allow it?"

At first he was silenced by the possibility then suddenly, he pinned her on the wall. He was really losing control.

"The hell I will!" he pushed her hard, "You belong to me, Misaki." He whispered, desperately.

Her eyes widened to his revelation, but suppressed to show any reaction with that, "Really? You're not that convincing," she pushed him on the chest, getting out his lavished grip, "Let me go! You are hurting me,"

Tsubasa's eye was covered by his bangs, and in a cold voice said, "I'm not that convincing, huh?" he now stared at her, "What about this," with tha, he crossed the space between them. Misaki gasped at his action that only made the thing worst. Tsubasa glided his tongue inside her, and she felt the intruder. She made his best to push him, but he was so persistent. Tired of fighting, in the end, she surrendered unto his arms.

Tsubasa felt she was giving up. He smiled inwardly. When he felt she was about to fall down, he simply placed his legs between her to guide her and for support, also. And then, he deepened the kiss.

Tenki, who was just watching couldn't help but be amazed. He should be hurt at what he saw, but fortunately, he wasn't. His friend, Tsubasa, long time hoped he could be with Misaki again, and as he watched the two kissing here. Guess, they would reconcile soon.

He shrugged, and left the two behind. Better get another chick.

--۞۞۞--

Ruka occasionally-no- let me rephrased, always looking at his girlfriend who was busy in her bee invention, a tracking device, probably she was searching her best friend.

They were at the School's cafeteria, and it could be perfect because his girlfriend was here, but he couldn't feel that way. He sighed, before putting off Hotaru's device. As expected, he received a glare from her.

He was used to her glares, and unlike other person, he couldn't feel scared, and just grabbed her then kissed her quickly.

"I'm jealous with that bee," he said, "Could you stop that and give your attention to me?" he pleaded.

Hotaru's look became soft a sudden. She put down the device, and faced her boyfriend. She made a small smile, "I'm sorry," she apologized, "It's just that I've been worried about Mikan," she hesitated to tell him about her intuition about something. Ruka was Natsume's best friend and she was Mikan's bestfriend. She knew about Mikan's plan about ditching Natsume, and she couldn't find Mikan the whole day, and Ruka said he didn't met Natsume this day, too, which simply meant that Natsume might be with Mikan, and the flame caster _surely _have something to counterpart with her bestfriend's childish tactics. 'I just hope she's okay,'

Ruka gave her a warm smile, which calm her a little, "Don't worry about her. Mikan might have a sudden thing to do," he assured, but, the truth was, he was worried, too, he searched Natsume the whole day and couldn't find him, as well. He still remembered, how Natsume look last night, and how his anger flicked. Mikan might have something done with him that made Natsume to that point. 'Natsume, don't make things you'll regret,'

"Yo," greetings from Kitsuneme and Koko rang.

"What happened?" Ruka asked to the two. Koko and Kitsuneme looked they've been from a fight or what.

"We got a hot chick, but they dumped us!!" Koko whined.

"Yeah! Yeah. It was so humiliating," Kitsuneme followed, oblivious to the laughs of the students there. It was so new that the two of the hottest been dumped.

Hotaru just kept silent, and continue to eat her food.

"I thought the two of you been going out with Ogasawara and Shouda," Yuu, who just came said. "Konbanwa, Ruka, Imai-san," he greeted politely.

Ruka smiled, as a greeting, while Hotaru just gave him a slight bow.

"Mou, Yuu. That two were no fun," Koko blurted.

"Yeah, just a kiss and that's so boring!!" Kitsuneme said.

Yuu's brow furrowed at the two's action, "But both of them were nice, unlike your past relationships," he simply pointed.

"Nah-uh. They're so BORING." The two said chorally.

A broken glass was heard at the cafeteria, and the sudden noise was silenced. The sound was from an indigo haired student. Her face was red, and in a mess picking the broken glass. Her hands were shaking, as a pink haired lady helped her friend.

"It's okay, Nonoko-chan," the girl with bubble pink haired sympathized her friend. She felt a slight anger towards the men, but..

..the one with green haired Alice student were no in formality, she approached the two men and suddenly poured her drinks infront Kitsuneme.

"That's for calling me Boring, asshole!" Sumire Shouda, the perm green-haired said loudly. "You are a bunch of idiots!" and then she walked out, along with the other two girls.

Silence.

Koko and Kitsuneme were speechless. Oops, they didn't mean it to say loud.

"I think the two of you should apologize to those girls," Yuu stated, tapping their shoulders.

"I'm done eating. Let's go Ruka," Hotaru muttered, pulling Ruka there. 'Mikan made the right decision, right?'

"I'm sorry guys. Gotta go!" Ruka bid, tapping the two, too.

Kitsuneme looked down unto his wet uniform. He felt humiliated the second time around.

"It's okay dude. Those girls are nothing." Koko hissed, humiliation for a second time was _very _humiliating.

Kitsuneme clenched his fist, "What those girls name again?"

"It's Nonoko and Sumire, I think," he shrugged.

Yuu just shook his head at them. 'Well, they deserved those,'

--۞۞۞--

A girl with brunette hair looked at her reflection from the river. Her chocolate orbs were emotionless; her gaze fell on her left ear, wherein, an earring was placed. '_Natsume' _she gritted the name. All of a sudden anger passed her to the point she slap her face on the reflection.

"He deserved to be ditched last night, right?" she asked to no one. 'But why conscience hit me?'

He glanced at the Alice Hospital not far away from where she is. Natsume Hyuuga was there, healing his wounds from his missions. And, she was the only one who knew he had been hospitalized.

She couldn't believe that he was actually waiting to her last night, even though, he was badly hurt. AND she couldn't believe that he wasted his remaining strength to go to her room just to punish her? 'He was insane,' she thought, massaging her temple.

She heaved a big sigh, before standing up. She's determined to face the Black Cat now, "I need to talk to him," she decided, desperately.

* * *

**kaye2bu:** Well, what you think? Hope no one is frowning in this chapter, because no NatsuMi romance in here...lol. BUT, definitely in the next chap, there is (I promise!). There's a twist, I think..haha.

The **continuation** of **Chapter seven** would be on the next chapter, of what **happened between the two in Mikan's room**, and how **Natsume end up in the Hospital**.

This chapter had been in my mind a long time ago. Truth is, all chapters were planned before I made the story. I have even made the ending, too, but as many reviews been wrote, I might change it...hahaha.

**Thanks for reading**. Please leave a review. **Expect me next week**. Ciao!


	9. Strongest Passion: Jealousy

**A/N: **Busy with studies. Busy with exams. And hell, busy being a cheerdancer! Though all those thing are fun! lol...I'm having a muscle spasm now, in left to right practice and here's the exam joining! Life's cruel! LOL. BUT one thing for sure, I won't abandon this story...good for me! **Kiera**! kyaahh! you reviewed! I miss you gal!

In the next chapter, I'll include my heartwarming thanks. Well, Enjoy Reading!

* * *

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented but too shy to show it, nerd and like to hide in its own shell girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the School befriend her and court her afterwards. They become the most controversial couple then. They were the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying sweet revenge in her return…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 9: Strongest Passion: Jealousy

_He kissed her roughly, to the point she couldn't breathe no more. 'W-what the--!!' the brunette yelled inside her mind. She was dumbfounded by the sudden kiss and to the abrupt touch._

_The room was entirely dark, and only the floating fire served as the light and witness to the crime. She strangled unto his arm, but he was too persistent and strong, he even pushed her hard on the bed._

"_S-stop it, Natsume! You are hurting me!" Mikan managed to voice out, and did her best to avoid his kisses; it landed on her cheeks, instead._

_His kiss downed, and he was licking her neck now, and strange, she didn't feel creepy by that, instead, 'It felt…it felt… It felt what, Mikan!? You should stop this!' her subconscious mind mandated. With that, she gave all her strength to push the flame caster, and it succeeded. He fell on her side, he was panting._

_She stood up, and faced the guy, pissed off, "What the hell was that!?" she yelled at him, oblivious that her bare chest was very visible to his crimson eyes._

_Natsume smirked, staring at her. She was a seduction, "I said no one ditches me," with one pull on her, he pushed her again underneath him on the bed, and then kissed her one more time. She strangled again, but he was no care. He just wanted to punish her for ditching him; he wanted to taste her, too. He didn't know what summoned him to be aggressive, he just let his hand to roam around her breast, and now that he witnessed how beautiful she is he wanted to be the one to touch that part first. 'What did she do to have this perfect figure,' that was the thought Natsume was thinking between kisses._

_Slap!_

_His face quirk to the sudden impact, he looked at her, only to meet up a glaring chocolate orbs. She was throwing glare daggers at him. Anger was very visible in her eyes, too. But, he should be the one to be angry, right?_

_He just touched his pained cheeks, as he seated himself properly. He glanced at her; she was sitting properly, too._

"_You have no right to do this, Natsume," she said, agitated._

_He cocked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? But, you belong to me," he motioned to came closer to her, but she just jerk his hand away._

'_How conceited!' "That was a long time ago. I don't belong to anyone," she told, sarcastically._

_He smirked, enjoying the annoyed expression she's wearing. He was about to open his mouth to say something, when he felt the familiar pain from his shoulder that radiated to his chest, 'Shit! Not now, please,' he begged, he was starting to sweat. He forgot that he was just hit by a not-so ordinary gun from his mission. _

_He touched his shoulder, and he felt a liquid. It was blood. He looked at Mikan, and couldn't distinguish her expression, since he's starting to feel dizzy. He's having double vision now. He drew his hand to touch her again, but rejected for the second time. _

_She slapped his hand away, and he was too weak to reach to her, but not too late to apprehend what her last words were, _

"_You deserve to be ditched, Natsume,"_

—۞۞۞—

_Mikan never thought in her entire life that she would witness Natsume fainted in front of her. She was stunned looking at the Black Cat lying in her arms. She caught him just in time when he fell, and as she stared at the bloody Natsume, a sudden conscience hit her heart. _

"_Natsume! Natsume!" she kept calling him, but to no avail, he won't answer. He was dead unconscious._

_She's about to use one of her stole Alices, the Healing Alice, but suddenly remembered that she wore a bangle that suppressed her to use her other Alices, it was the higher-ups order. "Shit! Why now?" she burst frustratingly, as she pulled Natsume properly. "He was heavy," she frowned, and then stood up, but only be totally naked. Her robe finally slid down. Her eyes widened seeing herself naked, then immediately looked upon Natsume, checking if he was awake. 'Did he notice I'm almost naked earlier? Oh, Lord, don't let him be.' She prayed silently, making herself proper. She got a dress, and faced the injured Natsume, just in time the light came back. _

"_Just perfect," she murmured, sarcastically, as she, with all strength, carried Natsume to the Alice Hospital, making a disputation of, 'It's better not to call his friends, right?'_

—۞۞۞—

Mikan was having a little debate, of whether to go to Natsume in the hospital or not, but someone inside her mind insisted, 'You are the cause why he was there!' and the other side would tell, 'Well, he deserved that. This is what you wanted, right? Revenge.' But, it was no fun if she would let Natsume just be injured staying there without so much agony. She had a plan planned, right? It was more enjoyable if she would let that happen.

Sighing, she looked at the big hospital, then a smug smile shown. No one can guess what she's thinking now, or what side of her consciousness won. She just went to the Hospital.

Along the way to the Infirmary, she met up two familiar lovely girls, they were catching her attention. Mikan gave them a small smile while reaching the distance between them.

"How was it?" she asked to the two, flipping her auburn hairs.

The two smiled each other before the one with orange hair, held Mikan's hand excitedly. "It was a success, Mikan-senpai!"

The other girl with golden hair beamed in happiness, too, "Yeah! Shira and me able to dumped them!" and they followed it by a laugh.

Mikan held her chin in a thinking manner, "Too bad, I didn't able to witness that two idiot's reaction," she smiled at them, sneakily.

Excitement shown at the two junior, "It was priceless, Mikan-senpai!"

"Looking at Kokoroyume and Kitsuneme's reaction surely gave you a good laugh!"

"It's obvious that we are the first girls who dumped them." Shira's smile slowly faded, "So sad, though," she said in a small voice suddenly, but enough for Mikan to hear.

She smirked, before tapping Shira's shoulder, "They don't deserved your pity, Shira-chan. Just remember that the two of you been played by that group, too." She showed them a warm smile. True, the two girls were far from describing _hot _until they met Mikan_. _The brunette changed them totally to glamorous girls that able to Koko and Kitsuneme's taste. She succeeded into turning them, and gave them a mission to break the two's heart and as expected, it was a success.

The two looked down, anger explicit their hearts, what Mikan said was true.

"Mikan-senpai," they called to her after a long seconds of silence, Mikan looked at them, "You've been played by them, right? Who played you, Mikan-senpai?" the golden-haired bravely asked, they didn't know Mikan's past in the Academy.

She was surprise of the sudden question, and a flash of hurtful memories played inside her mind. A familiar emotion gripped upon her heart, but still managed to answer the question before the two could notice her sudden expression. She smiled to them, kissed their cheeks, and then softly whispered, "He was nothing,"

After a few talks, Mikan bid a wave to the two girls, and then bared an unreadable expression. No one can guess what's up her mind, but one thing for sure; she felt relief of what they had talk. Their conversation simply reminded her of what Natsume had done to her before. Their group won't stop until someone will tame them, right? But, the question is, who could it be?

—۞۞۞—

Mikan was standing six feet apart from Natsume. The flame caster was looking outside the hospital's window, and no trace of emotion seen in his piercing crimson eyes. He was cold, that's it. He never paid a glance to the new comer, and just post an –I-don't-want-you-to-be-here aura.

Mikan was a bit confused. He was so good with her until now. She wondered what happened to him to treat her like this.

"Natsume, I need to talk to you," she started, a little bit anxious.

Finally, he glanced at her, but Mikan wish he didn't, since it was _visible_ in his eyes the one she didn't expected. Hatred.

"Oh, yeah? What now? Let's meet again at four o'clock?" he told the statement in a not-so sarcastic way. He forced himself to sit properly, but to no avail, his strength still not back. He pant at his sudden action, but he still managed to gave her a look, "Look, Mikan--"

"Natsume!"

A sudden bang of a door, and an unwanted visitor cut the moment. It was Ruka with Hotaru Imai. The blond Prince charming darted his azure eyes to Natsume in bed and then to Mikan. When realization hit, that Natsume was really badly hurt, he dashed to him quickly.

"Why you didn't tell me you're here?" he asked, worriedly. He was dead worried about his best friend, since he knew a lot of things about him _including _the familiar deadly pain Natsume experienced during missions. Thank God, he was okay.

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Cut it, Ruka. I was just sleeping here. Nothing serious,"

Ruka about to oppose what he said but Natsume just gave him _the look._ He just sighed, then, "Okay, you are really stubborn Natsume,"

Hotaru who was just looking at the two boys diverted her eyes to her stiff bestfriend. She wondered what's up her mind. She gets near to Mikan, but only received a weak smile from her, and then she silently went out in the room. Hotaru was surprised by this action, and suddenly looked at Natsume for little explanation but only notice a different look at Natsume towards Mikan, he was trailing her with his crimson eyes.

Now, she get it. This is kinda a Lover's Quarrel.

—۞۞۞—

Mikan was heading to her dormitory. She was spacing out, that's why she didn't heard Misaki's calls.

"Hey!" a sudden tap on Mikan's shoulder woke her up from her dimension.

She glanced at the senior, "Oh, hello, Misaki-senpai,"

Misaki cocked an eyebrow, "What's up with that voice? You were just like from a funeral,"

She was about to open her mouth when she noticed someone _other _than Misaki. Her eyes narrowed at the look of Tsubasa Andou and Misaki's holding hands.

One thing does it mean…

"We're back again!" Misaki chirped, happily, lifting her and Tsubasa's holding hands.

She just plastered a smile. 'Yeah, smile Mikan. Smile.'

"Hi!" Tsubasa greeted her, shyly.

Mikan smiled at him, too. "That's good, Tsubasa-_senpai_. You and Misaki-senpai were back again,"

At first, Tsubasa was startled by her look, but just slapped away the idea that Mikan was glaring him. 'No way, she'll do that, right?' "Uhm..yeah. It was kind of unexpected. But glad we're back!" he sounded happy now, pulling Misaki for a kiss.

"Hey, stop it! Mikan's watching!" Misaki hissed, pushing the shadow-manipulator. Misaki looked at her, "I'm sorry for that, Mikan,"

She shook her head, "It was nothing. In abroad, it was more to that I'm seeing," she sheepishly said.

Misaki's eye widened, "Don't tell me you were doing _that, _also?"

Tsubasa suddenly shuttled off, also intrigued by the question.

Then a sudden loud laugh from Mikan came out, "You are so amusing, Misaki-senpai. I'm not a girl anymore," and then she winked at her.

Misaki and Tsubasa widened their eyes at Mikan's implication. Opposing the thought that Mikan is not anymore a…

Mikan just shrugged, "Anyway, what do you guys wanted from me? I know it was not just telling me you two were back again," she crossed her arms, smirking at them, since she enjoyed looking at their surprised looks, especially to Tsubasa. Guess, this sudden revelation will reach Natsume. 'Wonder if he will react?'

Misaki clear her throat upon speaking, "We will be having a party this weekend at Central town Susie's Club. You know that place, right?" Mikan nodded, "I expected you to be there," the doppelganger smiled warmly at her then patted her hair. "Ja ne, Mikan!"

Mikan's brows furrowed then shouted to the getting far seniors, "What's the party for?"

Misaki glanced at her, and then winked, "Go there and find out!"

She pouted when the two gone. Party. Party. She has not been in that for a long time. Guess, she will go.

—۞۞۞—

Loud music, making outs, endless dance, drinks, etc. were the one Mikan met the moment she stepped into Susie's Club. A club located at Central Town , and popular to all teenagers. Behind all the party people there, Mikan searched either for Misaki and Hotaru, but in this flood of people, it'll surely take time.

She sighed, and regrets followed, regretting for rejecting Hotaru and Misaki in offering her to go to the party, together. Now, this is what she's facing to.

Mikan thought no one care about her existence there, since everyone was busy with their own business. A sudden memory of past flicked upon her mind. She remembered the feeling of being isolated and been ignored by everyone. A feeling of insecurities and neglects. She was once a loner, and very not use to this crowded people. But, she's different now, right? So she should be used to this.

She mixes up with the crowd with a sexy smile that any guy she would pass up paused and gave her a look. She was a head turner.

She searched calmly to her friends when a hand grabbed her; she spun her heels and found a jet black haired guy with a playful smile at her. She recognized this man. He was the one who bravely went up the stage when she was introduced to the whole AA students during the Masquerade ball. _How perfect_.

Whistling and teasing sounds surrounded them. The guy's friends were giving thumbs up to the guy.

"Hello. I'm Mihael, may I dance with you?" he said in a much gentle voice. This guy surely has guts.

Seeing no harm dancing with this guy, she warmly accepted the invitation, "Oh sure, but beware I'm no good in dancing," she kid.

"No way, I know you are Miss perfect," his eyes were intense looking at her.

She wanted to snort that moment, "Ha.ha, yeah I'm miss perfect," she followed it by laugh.

The music was becoming wild, and she admitted the guy was a good dancer. She was not really a good dancer, but having a very adept partner will turn you unto it.

Unknowingly, she enjoyed the company and the dance with this guy. He was a humorous person that she constantly laughed with their conversation.

All guys looking at them were in fury. They were so jealous to Mihael to be able to dance the lovely and perfect Mikan. Chatters could be heard anywhere, but later on, those people just shrugged the thought and continued to party.

Unbeknownst to Mikan, a piercing crimson eye was watching the scene from the start. He was with a two hot girls, but his attention was completely to the brunette. Explicit anger boiled inside him. The guy hated to admit it, but he was Jealous.

"Natsume-kun, are you using your Alice? It suddenly became so hot!" a green haired girl whined, and then cling upon the flame caster, but suddenly jerked off, "God, Natsume you are burning with fire! You are using your Alice, aren't you?"

Natsume just ignore her remarks, and you couldn't guess what's in his mind now, while looking intensely at Mikan.

The other girl whispered to the green-haired, "I guess something gonna happened tonight. It's Sakura Mikan he was looking, right? "

The girl just nodded, and then walked out, muttering something like, "I don't want to experience Natsume's wrath here."

—۞۞۞—

"Do you want a drink, Mikan?" Mihael asked, a bit loud due to the wild music in the air.

Mikan was stomping to the beat of music, while nodded to his offer, "Sure!"

"Just for a while, then,"

She was surprised with Mihael's sudden action. He leaned forward to it, and planted a kiss very near her lips. Good thing was, she's able to face to the left so it landed at her lip's side. But man, it was still almost!

Mihael looked surprised, too, "I-I'm sorry Mikan. I didn't mean to. I was about to kiss you on your ch--"

Mikan, this time, leaned to kiss him on the cheeks, " Go now, comic man. I'm thirsty!" she teased, shooing him. She couldn't help but smile, how innocent that Mihael was. She snickers when Mihael now was gone, and like a fool feeling in a cloudnine when getting drinks. She shook her head, and then continue to dance.

Eventhough, she had no partner to dance with, she kept on dancng to the music. Who cares about partner? Almost people there, dancing alone. Unknowingly, she was getting a numbers of attentions. She didn't know, maybe, but she was a rare type of dancer. She's a natural seductive dancer.

She was closing her eyes, and a sweet smile planted on her red lips, feeling the beat of music. How she loves music. 'Hotaru and Misaki-senpai surely experienced my feeling now,' she thought.

She opened her eyes slowly to take a rest from dancing, when she saw someone _very _familiar approaching her direction. No need to guess who it could be, because a Crimson Eyes with a cold glare at her was enough to chill her knees and her systems recognized him. She didn't know why he had this effect to her every time he wears that look.

She stared at him, and he stared at her. And the next thing she knew, she was pulled out to that crowd, and was locked in the CR…

with Hyuuga Natsume and his piercing gaze.

* * *

**kaye**: Well, what you think? LOL. I think I'll become naughty in the next chapter..lol. I didn't proofread this chapter, so tell me the wrong grammars here..haha. I'm so tired and wanted to sleep **but** not too tired to read your reviews, so..

Please Review! Thanks for Reading. Ciao!


	10. Collision

**A/N: **hEYA! It's my anniversary being an author here in Fanfic! I'm celebrating in my own..lol. Hm. This story is on the way now, I'm so much nail biting on November 24 'coz as I said this story should be complete before or on that date (Published date). I hope I won't disappoint any readers here..lol. I changed my mind, next chap will be my heartwarming thanks, okay? But really thanks for reviewing! I owe you alot!

Hm. One more thing. From SUPPRESSION I changed it to COLLISION..lol. I just have a sudden turning point of story. Suppresion might be next or I don't know but the content of that scene should come **soon.**

Well, Enjoy Reading!

* * *

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented but too shy to show it, nerd and like to hide in its own shell girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the School befriend her and court her afterwards. They become the most controversial couple then. They were the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying sweet revenge in her return…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 10: Collision

_She opened her eyes slowly to take a rest from dancing, when she saw someone __very __familiar approaching her direction. No need to guess who it could be, because a Crimson Eyes with a cold glare at her was enough to chill her knees and her systems recognized him. She didn't know why he had this effect to her every time he wears that look._

_She stared at him, and he stared at her. And the next thing she knew, she was pulled out to that crowd, and was locked in the CR…_

_with Hyuuga Natsume and his piercing gaze._

—۞۞۞—

The loud music in Susie's Club was still overheard inside the girl's Comfort Room. And the eerie aura of Natsume Hyuuga glaring at Mikan gave the brunette creeps.

She managed to clear her throats upon saying, "What do you think you're doing?" she massaged her wrist from the flame caster's lavished grip, making her best not to look at his crimson eyes.

"Tch," Natsume smirked before pulling Mikan closer. He lifted her chin up, and noticed she was blushing. He smirked even more. "Is being alone together here make you feel weird, _Mikan_?"

She didn't know why, but when Natsume said her name, she flinched. There something in his voice. Was it anger or jealousy?

"Dancing with that low class guy, flirting with that guy--"

"Mihael is not just some guy. He's a good man better than you!" she was losing her temper, 'The nerve!' "And, I'm not flirting to anyone!" she bellowed.

Maybe, the statement hit Natsume's big pride, that he suddenly pinned her on the wall.

"I'm way better than him, huh?" he clarified dangerously.

Though Mikan knew that sound was a hint of anger. She didn't care; she just lit up a fire that already within him. "He was a gentleman, and not a boring one. Unlike you." She said fervently, pushing him to get herself out, which, inexplicably, he obliged.

She was on the way to the door, when Natsume spoken.

"Is that why you gave yourself _willingly _to some guy in abroad?" his voice was cold. It wasn't a confirmation, but a final statement.

She stared at him, confused of what the hell is he saying.

He walked slowly towards her. "Is that why you left the school for two years?" he was now infront of her. And Mikan swore, she saw his eyes redder than ever. "Because I'm such a bore?"

Mikan's brow furrowed, "Hey, what are you--" her eyes was wide opened the moment Natsume slid his hand inside her skirt. She gasped, and tried to jerk his hands away. But no use, he was stronger that time.

"So someone already touched this part?" he asked casually, while still setting his eyes on her.

With that question from him, Mikan already get what he is up to. 'Tsubasa Andou probably told him _that _thing. No wonder, he was furious,' But her thoughts were disturbed when Natsume move his hands under her skirt. "Hey, don't roam your hands like that. Let me go, Natsume!" she shouted now, wishing, that she didn't wore the bangle (the thing that suppressed her Alice) that time, so she can use her Alices to strangle him off.

Natsume smirked, "Acting like a virgin, huh?" he was insulting her, and she didn't even like it a bit! He was pissing her off.

Of course, Mikan is a virgin. She treasured that more than anyone else! But, admitting it to Natsume is like submitting herself to him. Scowling, she glared at him, and then a moment later gave him a teasing look. "Wanna do _**it**_here and now?"

Natsume who seemed just touched a burning part, withdraw his hands from her. His aura darkened, and any moment now, Mikan knew he would burst. But little does Natsume know, she was enjoying the expression the flame caster was wearing. It was just like snatching a candy from a young kid. Mikan was laughing inside.

She wave at him, in order to fuel his fire, and she just succeeded.

—۞۞۞—

"Mikan, where have you been?" asked Misaki, loudly. Susie's Club still in a party.

Mikan noticed that there were more people than before. Luckily, she found Misaki with his boyfriend Tsubasa Andou the moment she exited the Comfort Room, leaving the flame caster inside.

She smiled at the kind senpai, "Just somewhere," she shrugged. Moving her eyes to look for Hotaru.

Misaki looked suspicious at her answer, "I saw Hyuuga dragging you to the Ladies Comfort Room," Mikan immediately averted her gaze to the senpai. Of course, someone will really notice that incident. "Nothing _serious _happened there, right?"

Tsubasa looked at her, also. The shadow Manipulator seemed interested to the topic, not showing any hint that he knows something.

Glancing at Tsubasa sideways, she smiled mysteriously at Misaki, "No, Misaki-senpai. We just had a _nice_ talk there. I _bet_ _someone_ told him about _me_," oh, she know she's not making sense to Misaki, but in every word she's emphasizing seemed Tsubasa Andou understood it, that he immediately excused himself to Misaki.

Misaki cocked an eyebrow to her boyfriend, when the senior suddenly heard Mikan chuckled. She's really now throwing Mikan a suspicious looks, since she immediately put her hands on her waist in her trademark action. "Am I missing a thing here?"

Mikan gestured her hands to a 'No' sign. "No, Misaki-senpai." She assured, wandering her eyes to the people partying. "Your party is awesome, Misaki-senpai. What is this for?" she asked, changing the topic.

Misaki for awhile stared at her before heaving a sigh to answer her question, "Ahm..this party is actually for you and…" Mikan noticed Misaki having difficulty to continue whatever she's saying, she seemed in hesitation. "..and Natsume." Mikan's eye became cold in the dim light upon looking at Misaki. "We heard from Hotaru and Ruka, you are not in the good terms lately, so we are holding this party."

Mikan understood her intentions but, "You know for all person, that Hyuuga and I are not really in the good terms, Misaki-senpai," she stated, as a matter of fact. How could her senpai be insensitive to the truth. Well, she did not want to show it, so she gave Misaki-senpai a _warm _smile. "But thanks, Misaki-senpai. I appreciated it. But, this is not just for Natsume and I, right?" her voice changed from cold to sweet, that she able to call the flame caster in his first name.

Misaki obviously looked relieved to Mikan's change of mood now. "We are leaving the Academy soon, Mikan. Our stay here ended." She informed, "This is a farewell party."

Mikan was speechless for a moment. Processing the truth that Misaki is leaving soon. "But, why so sudden, Misaki-senpai?" the topic really diverted her attention.

Misaki shrugged, "It's just that I was accepted to a University in Britain. And the term is starting soon,"

Mikan was sad that Misaki is leaving her, wherein, she just arrived from abroad. But she knew more than anyone else, that Misaki longed for this to happen. Giving her true smile, she hugged her tightly, and whispered, "Congratulations!"

—۞۞۞—

"She's Sakura Mikan, right?"

"Ahm…y-yeah,"

The blonde haired girl glared at the red haired girl, "Why are you stammering, idiot?"

The red haired girl flinched to the sudden raised of voice from the blonde. She obviously feared the gorgeous blonde.

The other girls surrounded them giggled.

"Be gentle to Madeleine-chan, Jenny,"

"Yeah, she's just new, you know."

The blonde girl named Jenny sends Madeleine a disgusting look. "I just don't know what came in my mind to accept you. Well, I can use you; so, go on with your mission. Befriend that bitch," She was pointing Mikan who is happily having a conversation with Misaki that later on joined by the cold Ice Princess inventor Imai Hotaru, " and you know what to do next, right?" continued Jenny, when suddenly her eyes caught Hyuuga not far away, she immediately shoved the red hair and went to the flame caster for flirting.

"Queen of Flirtation, that's Jenny," the other girls told. When they looked at the approaching figure of Madeleine towards Mikan, they remembered something, "What's her task again?"

—۞۞۞—

"You are not having a fight with Ruka, are you?" Mikan asked to her best friend who just shown.

Hotaru shrugged, and just grabbed the wine from Misaki and gulped it at once. Mikan looked shocked while Misaki was grinning. A moment later, Hotaru looked now dizzy, when suddenly a hand grabbed to the cold inventor.

It was Ruka.

"Excuse me, girls. I need to talk to her," with that, he carried Hotaru in his shoulder and then exited the club.

"I wonder what happened." Mikan wondered, when suddenly she remembered someone at the glimpse of a wine. Her eyes wide open, as she looked at Misaki.

"Why?" asked Misaki.

"I forgot Mihael," she answered.

"Certainly not." A voice answered from behind, and Mikan saw Mihael, having his goofy smile. "I saw you talking to your friends, so I decided to stay put," he winked at her, and she chuckled. Mikan did not know what's with Mihael's face that she could laugh easily.

Misaki was looking at the two with her brows cocked. When the senior noticed, rather, felt someone sending glare daggers at them. No need to guess who could it be because a sudden rise of temperature is enough.

"Er, Mihael-kun, someone would like to dance with you." Misaki said suddenly and then grabbed Mihael's hand and directed it towards a girl that standing-staring at their direction. "Her." She whispered and pushed him towards the red-haired girl. Just in time to avoid the fire on the spot where Mihael was standing before.

"What did you do?" Mikan asked, oblivious to the fire, since she, unknowingly, nullified it.

Misaki sweat dropped, along with the other people there. The temperature is really rising.

Misaki held Mikan's shoulder, "Mikan, I suggest, that don't come near to any guy tonight."

Mikan looked puzzled. "And, why?"

Before Misaki could answer it, someone tapped Mikan's shoulder that made her swiveled to face that someone.

And it was a whirlwind scene, 'coz that someone with shiny black-grayish haired guy planted his lips to the brunette's.

As if God came that it became silent. Awfully silent.

After seconds of lip locking, the guy pulled his face just to chuckled at the bewildered face of Mikan. No doubt, she was surprised.

"Long time no see, Mi-chan," he said in a husky tone. As if seducing to whoever heard his voice.

Mikan blinked at the guy, and then wide-eyed at the realization. "Zero!"

* * *

kaye: Well, what you think? I did not proofread this again I'm so lazy..lol. But tell me all the wrong ones okay? Hope this story is making sense to you! I'm halfway there...haha.

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review! Ciao!


	11. Someone Leaves, Someone Comes

**A/N: **Hi! see? I'm diminishing my mortal sin here in fanfic, and tried, _very hard_, to update once in a week. I stick to my plan, and I love the progress of the story, it really makes sense to me now, and I'm excited to the ideas flooding inside my mind. I'm a bit inspired lately, and my conscience constantly haunt me (the reviewers are my conscience(scary conscience)..lol.

My thanks to those who haven't forgot to dropped me story a comment!

**chapter8--chi-chan**(Sure! who wouldn't?), **glacialswan** (as for your question about missions..Hihi..I'm getting there! ), **kawaii tangerine** (no need to apologize, coz I really enjoyed your review! I'm sorry for being a dump lazy author..lol),**scarlet anemone** (you think so? they're a superb pair.MisaTsu! CRcomfort room, sorry for making you confused!),**xxIceyfirexx** (my new found friend!see you on mail, yep watching vampire knight, and totally love it. Purchasing the manga is awesome!), **irumi kanzaki** (i'm updating fast now? sorry for long updates), **jb tangerine **(i love those reviewer telling Mikan is evil here, coz the real evil thing hasn't happened, yet..haha),**konnie** (now,now, this little cute perv like me, kept telling to tis M, i'm still thinking of it!lol), **elspirit7 **(hope, you like my update dates now!), **jasmini **(thanks for liking it!), **t0s-fanatic15** (love ya! you noticed Koko and Kitsumneme, i thought no one will notice them!lol),**k0neko** (hey you little! WHO TOLD YOU I FORGOT YOU, huh' hehe..i'm hysterical..yeah2x), **dominique anne** (yup!YUP! MxN forever!),** illutia mist** (the genuine author! your guess are always right, are you a future teller?lol),** thundra18** (I'm so glad you haven't forgotten me! haha. T? hmm..what do you want?), **plumblossom07** (you, yeah you, coz of your review of nothing big happened I rush and make things BIG now, haha..thanks!),** kiera **(kyah! kiera! i really love your long review, but still holding my breaths for your criticisms..haha, i know you'll be gentle-wink-)

**chapter9--**(_the added reviewer_) **natmik11 **(thanks for reviewing twice. I could really feel your intensity! thanks for liking the story!),** ida sofie** (thanks for finding this fun! and am I quicker now?hehe), **smoochynose** (NODS-nods-yeah he was stupid playing her emotions), **sexy seren** (i love your seren name, it reminds me of a mermaidXD),** kikyorules10** (you think so? i absolutely agree, but i feel bad for him sometimes..haha),** fan-life13** (the payback still in the way, can you suggest anything?hehe), **dragonzoha** (you're the reason why i put the virgin thing in chap10..haha), **cutenatsumexmikan** (all your stories surely so hit!), **uwindang** (you are the reviewer from PerSeemsImp,right? yep, serious romance fic, indeed..lol), **kemcat16** (kawaii? who? the fic or me? kidding, my narcissist's side showing again, haha..thanks! )

**chap10--kiera** (i'll be the happiest person, if you'll continue beta-ing!),** MInamina **(dunno what to do with Zero's character, but he'll surely have a big part! -sh-not telling),**ixi SHINUMU ixi** (you love ZERo? he's yours but Youichi's mine..haha), **ichigo krussu** (yep, you love zero? let's for a club, though i love Kaname, too.), **viviBIB** (i gain anew reader, and i'm so happy you like it so far, haha..natsu-kun being jealous is my specialty..haha. I'll try harder to improve my grammar, now that you tell it stop the flow..seshe!)

special mention to **bloodyrosey** (Goodness! you are HILARIOUS! this is the first time someone really reviewed like that, you really made me laugh! geez!lol)

-BIG SIGH- yippe! I'm done commenting your review, too! lol..author should involved their reviewer..haha. THANKS guys! I'm more inspired than ever! Well, enjoy Reading!

* * *

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented but too shy to show it, nerd and like to hide in its own shell girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the School befriend her and court her afterwards. They become the most controversial couple then. They were the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying sweet revenge in her return…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 11: If Someone Leaves, Someone Comes

"Goodbye, Misaki-senpai. Have a safe trip!" Mikan tried to sound cheerful for Misaki's sake, because she promised the kind senior, that she won't cry at her departure.

Misaki stared at the brunette for awhile, before she grabbed her for a tight hug. She'll surely miss her little kohai, who once a nerd and now turned to be the most beautiful person she set her eyes on.

"I'll gonna miss you, Mikan," Misaki pulled her face to looked at the stoic inventor beside Mikan, "you too Hotaru. Be a good girl," she saw Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," responded Hotaru with a smirk. The inventor couldn't really promise to be a good girl, especially, if it involves money.

After giving Hotaru a suspicious look, Misaki averted her gaze to Mikan who stifled a small cry. "Don't cry, Mikan. I'll write you after I arrive there,"

Mikan wiped the small tears that leaked, and gave now her smile. "I'll just gonna miss you, Misaki-senpai."

The senior just gave a smile, when Tsubasa Andou together with Tenki Herizzawa appeared. The two seemed in a good terms again, after the awkward scene they just have recently.

"It's time to go, Misaki," said Tsubasa lovingly to his girlfriend, carrying her baggage.

The moment Mikan saw the two boys; she immediately wiped the weakness she just shown. She did not want them to witness that side of her.

Hotaru just silently watched her best friend memento.

Misaki nodded to her boyfriend, and then leaned forward to whisper to Mikan, "Please don't make things you'll regret later, Mikan," she pulled then winked, "Bye."

Mikan cocked an eyebrow. What is this? Post-quote by Misaki?

Tsubasa and Herizawa looked at each other first before, hesitantly, approached Mikan.

"Ahmm.." started Tenki, obviously nervous.

"Yes?" asked Mikan, looking curious.

They looked embarrassed.

"It might be too late, Mikan," So, they're calling her now in first name based? "but we are deeply sorry for what we did to you two years ago," continued Tsubasa, blushing in embarrassment. No need for them to elaborate, because Mikan completely understand.

"Hope you'll forgi-"

"Don't mention it." Cuts Mikan _kindly. _

Misaki, Tsubasa, and Tenki smiled at her response (for them it sounded like Mikan accepted their apology), while Hotaru still in nonchalance.

After a few talks, hugs and bids of goodbye, the three seniors now walked past the Academy's gate. Mikan saw Tsubasa and Herizawa's circle of friends gathered there, probably giving their farewell to their friends, and Mikan have a sudden feeling of butterflies lurking inside her stomach, when she saw Natsume looking at her direction. Moments of gaze-locking before she gave him a smirk, and then replayed her true thoughts of what the two senior just said awhile ago. Forgiveness? Their asking for her forgiveness?

'_I don't think so.'_

—۞۞۞—

Mikan and Hotaru were walking towards the Cafeteria, It was already lunch time, and they're going there after Misaki and the rest leave.

It was a sunny day, Hotaru noticed. The cold inventor looked at Mikan's back, the brunette was heading the walk, and in a deep silent, in which Hotaru respected. But there is one-no-two question, she's so wanted to ask Mikan, but in the end retreat it back.

"Is there something bothering you Hotaru?" the inventor have not noticcced Mikan stopped her tracks, and now looking at her curiously with her big brown orbs. Hotaru swore, the innoccent eyes Mikan had two years, ago, were different now. She sighed, whatever Mikan changed or not, she did not care. She's her best friend after all. Heaving another sigh, she voiced her questions. 'Now or never.'

"Mikan, did you really forgive their group?" that's the first one, and Hotaru saw Mikan flinched at the question. So, she was right, Mikan was bluffing earlier. Mikan did not, really, forget what the group did to her two years ago. Revenge's still in the air.

Mikan shrugged at the answer, as she walked to the nearest Sakura Tree, "Not exactly," she, too, was confused, "I want to have a very big payback time to all of them," she snickered.

Hotaru cocked an eyebrow, and Mikan saw this. She chuckled, "Don't worry Hotaru-chan. I'll be fine. I'm just enjoying myself,"

Hotaru shook her head before saying the second question, "And, who is Zero?"

And this time, Hotaru saw a hint of amusement in Mikan's eye at the mention of the name, and Hotaru's mind automatically replayed the scene happened at Susie's Club...

_Ruka was carrying her with his back, and Hotaru could clearly see what happened in the scene she just left._

_The guy with shiny black-grayish hair suddenly kissed her best friend infront of the large crowd, and in front of the furious Hyuuga._

_"Ruka, put me down. There's a good scoop there," she said coldly, no use, Ruka was angry that he didn't notice the commotion and just ignored her. She pouted, but actually felt dizzy._

_She was drifting to sleep, but not too late to apprehend what Mikan just told in a surprising way._

_"Zero!"_

_Oh, she's really missing a big news. "Ruka, you'll pay." she mumbled before she lost her consciousness._

Hotaru cocked an eyebrow when Mikan chuckled out loud. Was her question very amusing?

When Mikan stopped laughing, she smiled at Hotaru, "He's my friend, Hotaru. A very good friend." answered Mikan, looking up at the Sakura Tree. Her eyes were glinting.

"Are we friends that occasionally kiss?" an amuse voice asked from above.

Hotaru looked at the guy with shiny black hair, who just jumped from the Sakura Tree's branch.

In spite of the color of the hair, Hotaru recognized him. It was Zero.

Mikan, looking pissed off, crossed her arms, as she looked at Zero head to foot and then stopped at his hair, "You dyed your hair again? And it's black!" she shouted it as if it was a scandalous thing.

Zero pouted, while ruffled his shiny hair, "But this is my hair's real color."

Mikan rolled her eyes, "But I like it if it's white!"

"I thought you love me in gray."

"Yup. But white is better."

With their little world, they completely forgot Hotaru there. And Hotaru knew, as she looked at the two, _they were very close to each other._

Hotaru faked a cough, and that's the only time the two idiots noticed her.

Mikan ran towards her, and held her right hand up, "Hotaru, this is Zero, a very good friend of mine way back abroad," introduced Mikan, she was really happy that two of her closest friends able to meet at last. If Hotaru is her bestfriend in Gakuen Alice, Zero is in her previous school for last two years.

Hotaru checked Zero with his alluring smile on her, carefully, "You are the same Zero who is an exchanged student from the main AA last two years, right?" it wasn't a question, but a statement.

Zero's smile widened, as he, without approval, shook Hotaru's hand, "Yeah. I'm Zero the exchanged student before, but I'm now a permanent student here now," he winked at Mikan.

"Why?"

Mikan this time the one who answer, "Because his brother attended him here."

Hotaru for awhile did not say anything. Now that he mentioned about his brother, Zero resembled of someone very familiar. It took a moment before she interrupted, again, the little conversation Zero and Mikan had.

"Who is your brother, Zero?"

The two stopped, and looked at each other first, before Zero answered her reluctantly,

"It's Persona."

* * *

_--How you find it? Persona's name is the cue that i should start writing about Missions. And I know what you're thinking, Mikan __**might** be in the Dangerous class with Natsume! lol.. and i love missions writing. In Zero's character, well, he had been created in my mind along in the creation with this stroy, and it was before VK started to air, but I couldn't find a suitable name into Zero's character, and perfectly, what I imagined Zero would be like, VK started and i know he's the right one, but it has nothing to do with VK, okay? I just, sorta, copied his name..hehe. (that's for how I got Zero). He's hot, and Zero's name not a bit a sweet melody in Natsume's ear. That's it! Thanks for reading. Ciao!_

--have you notice? I'm more talkative now? haha.

...okaye...


	12. Meet the Dangerous Class

**A/N: **I want to have a cup of tea with someone to hug to provide me warmth. lol. I'm thanking those who reviewed the previous chapter! I'm so happy! If possible, i want to kiss you all..haha. I received quite funny reviews. And almost all of you were shocked, as I am, when Zero is Persona's brother! haha. Well, Persona looked hot too, and he's one of my crush when GA anime started. Of course, Zero is important here since he's the brother of the Dark Teacher.

Well, enjoy reading!

* * *

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented but too shy to show it, nerd and like to hide in its own shell girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the School befriend her and court her afterwards. They become the most controversial couple then. They were the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying sweet revenge in her return…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 12: Meet the Dangerous Class

The sky was great. It was blue and beautiful. A perfect time to take a nap and enjoy the rest of a day. And an auburn haired girl could be found lying under the Sakura Tree, sleeping peacefully.

Steps were coming towards the brunette, and at the sound of it, Mikan Sakura was awakened. In due to years of training she was taught of a single noise to be contemplated. Don't let your guard down.

And before the young lass could fully be out of haze, the owner of the steps blowed her ear that made Mikan jumped in surprise.

Annoyed, she glared at the intruder. "Hey!" hissed Mikan, rubbing her ear. That's her sensitive part.

Zero's chuckles could be heard in the grounds. Amused, he looked down at Mikan and then joined her there.

Mikan still pissed off poked Zero's head, "You leech, that tickles! "

Zero looked at her still with amusement, "Oh yeah?"

Mikan shook her head at him. 'This guy's impossible,' when the brunette noticed something. Her eyes who had the look of annoyance changed into a childish look as she patted Zero's hair, "Hey it's white! you dyed it white!" screeched Mikan in bewilderment. She like Zero in white. And Zero had the habit of changing his hair's color. She had seen him in orange, gold, gray, silver, white (she liked the most. He looks so cool in it) and in others, but Zero's original hair color is black, just like his brother, Persona.

Zero grinned at her as he grabbed Mikan's hand from his hair, and then sniffed it like a dog,

Mikan rolled her eyes as she lay down again, letting Zero do that. He had a weird manner of sniffing someone's hand, and he told her that her hand was his favorite, and now he pledged that her hand will be his source of pleasure, alone. He said he loved that part of her. And Mikan suddenly flinched when she felt Zero kissing that particular hand. She withdraw it immediately. "And who told you to kiss my hand?" acting pissed off, she told.

Zero smirked as he weigh himself down the grass, he looked at the clouds above. It was urging him to sleep. And before those clouds could tempt him, he looked at her again. He saw her looked at something and he followed her gaze. So that was she's looking, 'Hyuuga Natsume.' Zero heard all about him from Mikan but unbeknownst to Mikan, he had already met the Black Cat before.

He saw Mikan avoided the sight of Hyuuga and diverted her attention to him. He cocked an eyebrow. Mikan's feeling towards the sneaky bastard still visible. To fill his urge to show the black Cat that Mikan is with him, and to wipe that annoying expression Mikan wore, he pulled Mikan towards him and met her lips halfway.

It was sudden and aggresive, but Mikan didn't do anything to struggle. She just let Zero explore her mouth, but when Natsume was nowhere to seen, she pulled her face and catch her breath, and asked Zero a bit angry, "Why you did that?"

Zero's mood changed. From a happy go lucky turned to a serious one.

"Hey! I'm asking!"

Zero boredly looked at her, "I thought you are plotting your revenge to him? But as I can see you are not having a progress,"

Mikan was stunned by his sudden question, and after she gained an answer that would counterpart, she smirked, "If I didn't know you well, I'll think you're being jealous, Zero. Of course, I'm progressing." Mikan, even herself, wasn't sure of her last statement.

With that, Zero bacame silent. Somehow she hit a nerve.

And the rest of that beautiful day, the two friends became awkward to each other.

—۞۞۞—

After the break, Mikan walked alone towards her next class. Zero left her because he had something to do, he says. But Mikan doubted if he was telling the truth or just avoiding her. She shrugged. Zero will come back to her, she's sure of it.

Maybe Mikan not looking her direction bumped unto someone, she fell hard on the ground. She groaned in pain. That sure hurts, "Itai!" she looked up to see who bumped her only to met up an emotionless olive green eyes looking at her. She cocked an eyebrow to the young man, expecting him to apologize to her but he didn't. He just looked at her, and not in admiration (which guys usually shown) but a pure hatred? Oh, she was just hallucinating, she thought.

"Might as well apologize, young kid?" asked Mikan, still sitting awkwardly on the ground. She won't stand until this silver haired young guy with olive green eyes apologize.

The young man just smirked, "Dream on, hag."

Even his voice was cold, and Mikan's mind suddenly flashed the thought Natsume was like this. The kid is like the miniature Natsume. Vein popped up Mikan as she stood, glaring at the no-manners kohai, "Don't you call me hag, kid. Respect your senpai!" hissed Mikan childishly. The kid irritates her easily.

The kid just gave her a mere glance over his shoulder and muttered, "Baka."

Mikan wide-eyed, she had not met a kid could talk like that before, "Hey you--"

"Perhaps you want to fix your skirt properly because it just shown your knickers, Polka-dots," he told mockingly and then gone when he turn in the hallways.

Mikan left dumbfounded. She.Had.Not.Been.Humiliated.Like.This.Before.

The brunette looked down, and indeed, her skirt hitched and just shown her knickers, and it happened to be the old fashioned. Mikan groaned in annoyance and shouted.

"Who the hell that kid is!!"

—۞۞۞—

Mikan was fuming the whole remaining time that day. She did not listen to her teacher's lesson, and even Jinno-sensei did not bother her because a dangerous aura illuminated the brunette. She couldn't believed that she had just harassed by a mere kid, and had the guts to call her names! Natsume, before, never did that to her, and even Zero. Oh she couldn't believe it.

It was fifteen minutes before the last subject, and before the class ended, an announcement was made through out the school's speaker.

_"A pleasant afternoon, minna-san!"_ Mikan recognized the cheery voice, it's from Narumi,_ "There will be parting of ways this last subjects. Everyone go to your respective clubs and ability classes. There is an important announcement will be made there. Thank you, minna-san!"_ then the voice was off.

Mutterings, hissing, talking were made in every corner of that room. Wondering what is happening. It's a long time since there is a gathereing of Ability Classes, and some were guessing of the reasons.

Mikan remained silent. She was feeling cold. 'Ablity Class. Ability Class,' she repeatedly thought. If before, only clubs she could be able to join, now it's different, because she gained a higher level of her Alice, she's now in Ability Classes. She stared at the bangle encircled her wrist, it was the suppresion bangle. The Academy didn't order her, yet, to release it. Mikan sweats starting to fell down her forehead. She was meeting _them_ soon, for the first time. The Dangerous Ability Class.

—۞۞۞—

Silence.

It was silent when Mikan opened the dungeon where the Dangerous Ability Class will take part.

Students of not ordinary Alices were there. Staring at her with a mix of malice. They seemed snakes ready to eat her, their prey. Mikan without showing any frightened look, gulped. This is just like first day of school.

She walked silently towards the seat at the back part where she could see a guy lying lazily with a book covered its face. Mikan ignored it, since she was bothered by the looks her co-Danger classmates thrown at her.

Then all of a sudden she felt something will be directed at her. As a reflex, Mikan dodged it and glared immediately at the responsible. It was a senior, who was checking her newly manicured nails. Ice daggers between her fingers.

"Sorry," the senior muttered sarcastically, looking at her in disgust.

Mikan chose to ignore her but felt her feet been tied by something. It was veins, and it's pushing her feet down that made her slumped to the floor. She could see the people surrounded her looked at her with amusement and some laughed. Mikan gritted her teeth as she glared at the bespectacled guy reading his books. She knew he was the one who did this.

"So it's true. Your Alice is in suppression. You're helpless," he told while flipping the pages of his book.

Mikan had enough, she gripped the vein, ignoring the thorns in it, and crushed it with her own hands.

The audiences looked at her in awe. Never expected her to sacrifice her beautiful hands to smashed the filthy veins. After the veins released her bruised legs. Mikan walked infront of them and uttered words that would send shivers down their spine.

"Don't mess up with me if I were you. I'm more dangerous than all of you here," Mikan looked at them, their brows rose, she took it as a challenge. And she muttered, "Filthy bastards,"

She's not in the mood to continue this so-called meeting. She decided to leave the room, and about to open the door when it opened first, a very familiar kid stood at the threshold, looking at her with his cold olive green eyes.

Mikan could feel her blood rushed to her head as she shouted, "You--you chipmunk!"

The young man just walked past to her while muttering, "Oh, the polka-dotted hag," he said a little too loud that made the students there more amused than ever.

Mikan felt her cheeks flushed. How could he!? Mikan was ready to strangle the kid to death, and about to reach the silver head boy when a fire slithered towards her, and caught the hem of her skirt in fire.

Mikan looked dumbfounded, again, as she nullified immediately the fire and followed the slithering fire. It directs towards the guy sitting behind, the one with the book covered its face and Mikan held her breath the moment the owner downed the book and his features was clear now.

Mikan saw him first looked at the silver haired boy, "Oh, Youchi," and then gazed at her. Mikan saw him emotionless just like what he wore earlier during break time, "So you're the one so noisy here. What a bother."

With that, he stood up and went to the nearest window and jumped out there.

Mikan was still stunned and thunder-strickened. How could she forget it? 'Baka Mikan!' Of course, Natsume is in Dangerous Class!

* * *

_What you think? Perhaps want to share your comments? God! Somewhat, Zero being a vampire almost wrote here..haha, when he kissed Mikan's hand, haha, i almost write a fangs. I spaced out when i wrote it, but thanks God, i found the mistake quickly! Ne, ne, i love Youichi's appearance here. He had been introduced at last! Dangerous Class is really dangerous and I don't expect them to be friendly with each other. -sigh- Thankful you took time reading guys! Ciao!_

_...okaye..._


	13. Allies

**A/N**: LOL. Okay I was grinning with all your reviews. It's so amusing..haha. First, Zero is from Vampire Knight? Ahm, a cross-over I think. But if you like to imagine Zero from Vampire Knight, so be it! he's hot, but I don't want Natsume-sama to be behind the spotlight! -wink- wondering his ability class? I'm thinking of it. (I'm a fan of Shiki Senri more). Second, YOUICHI -butterfly effects- he's so innocent and cute but a bit cocky, I'm trying my best not to make him OOC but if i made it, aha..i don't know. If many want his exposure longer, why not? Lastly, I'm getting end and I want to know those flaws i made, so in the nearing end i know what to write. Even me, I'm so lousy to reread the story all over again, but I know where I'm going -wink-

Many reviewers have great speculations and bull's eye guesses! Some scenes are based from the reviews. Mostly from those questions. So I'm reading them carefully,haha.

-btw- Mikan's revenge is based in the poll we had. Remember? So I smell jealousy here...lol. Though, I added some that I'll think will really fire up! -evil smirk-

Well, enjoy reading!

* * *

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented but too shy to show it, nerd and like to hide in its own shell girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the School befriend her and court her afterwards. They become the most controversial couple then. They were the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying sweet revenge in her return…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 13: Allies

It was getting dark. Dusk is approaching, as winds starting to be cold. The classes already ended, but there is one class remained attended. The Dangerous Class.

Mikan frowned, as she unconsciously played the earring on her left ear with her unwounded hand. She was bored while listening to the unusual and dangerous teacher, Persona. She was in fury, too, because of all people inside the class, she'd been seat mated by the rude kohai with olive green eyes. And Mikan swore, the kid was sending her glare daggers every now and then, in which she wondered why. Of what she had done to deserve his prejudice.

"...... from the Academy, and they expected you to do your job without flaws. Missions as usual and we need to double time. Anti-Alice Organization is taking their acts. Spies are guessed to be here inside the campus, sneaking. Those who disobey shall be punished severely." ended Persona, wandering his cold eyes to the student there, and for awhile stayed longer on Mikan.

Mikan saw Persona smirked at her before he voiced out the missing person there.

"The Black Cat not here, eh?" Mikan heard the danger in the silkiness of his voice, and Mikan felt her classmates shivered to the aura Persona sending. He was furious for Natsume Hyuuga not in the meeting.

Mikan didn't know why, but she's a bit worried for her ex, and then disregarded the thought after. 'Why are you thinking of that guy?' But the truth is, there is something bothering her. She's really worried to the fact that Natsume is in the Danger Class, and there's a high possibilities that they will work together.

"Questions?" asked Persona nonchalantly, looking at the paper in his tables.

Still playing with the earring on her left ear, Mikan wished this day would end, so that she could have her dinner with Hotaru, but flashed the thought that the Ice Princess might be with Ruka. Frowning, she thought of to be with Zero then, when something unusual happened.

A husky voice suddenly whispered, _"Come here."_ close to her ear, and Mikan jumped from her seat. Realizing the voice was from the earring, and just aware, too, that the one she's playing is the same thing given by Natsume two years ago.

Scowling, Mikan downed her hand. 'It's just my imagination, right?' She looked around and found her classmates staring at her.

"Is there something bit you there, Sakura?" asked Persona, still emotionless.

The class gave her mock amusements then retrieve whatever they're doing. They witnessed her unusual behavior. But Mikan chose to ignore them, and fell silent.

_"Come here." _the husky voice again, and this time, Mikan believe someone is really calling her and it gave shivers down her spine that the fine hairs of her neck rose. The voice was summoning her to obey its command, but she should not be tempted. In fact, where will she go to come wherever it is?

Still frowning, Mikan clutched the earring and force it to rid off. But as she expected, it won't.

"If I were you, I'll give up." a cold voice suddenly said beside her.

Mikan looked at the silver head boy, one brow rose.

"Mind your own business." she's not in the mood for bickering with this kid. He really irritates her easily.

Youichi just gave her a cold look before he stood up. The class had ended. They were dismissed by Persona, and Mikan really felt happy to escape that cold room, but her feelings died immediately the moment Persona ordered her to remain.

"What!?"

Persona sneered. "Deaf are you, Sakura? Remain here, I said."

Mikan opened her mouth but the words didn't appear for a moment, 'Unfair!' and then he saw the silver head kid smirking at her, making a small wave. Mocking her.

Mikan clenched her fist, and then faced Persona. She's hungry and wanted to end this fast.

"What now?" she's somehow calmed, looking at his dark eyes. Persona's eyes were deep and mysterious, while his brother, Zero, it's warm and friendly.

In a swift moment, deep cut across her cheek, blood trickled. And before any more damage Persona could gave her. Mikan jumped backwards, away from Persona. She glared at him and yelled, "What was that for!?"

Persona shook at her in disgust. "Still not in condition. Where's the years of training abroad, Sakura?" he attacked again, and Mikan fought back this time. He's in offense, she's in defense.

"Are you giving me extra lessons?" she was deeply annoyed to this man. This is not the first time he did this to her.

He was not using his Alice, since Mikan could nullify it, and he did the best thing to do, duel her in combat.

"Academy's order." With that he caught her, and Mikan flew towards the glassed window. She was thrown outside the room with the shattered glasses.

Mikan's knees weakened as she clutched her bleeding arm, the sharp broken glasses hit her. She's now deeply wounded, and the commotion caused attraction that some of the students stopped to look, horror-stricken.

Mikan gave Persona an offended smile. "Of course it is. You're the greatest Academy's puppet. You'll do anything for them. But," her smile froze, "you don't need to dragged me here and let other students wit--!"

Mikan felt a sudden feeling of freedom. She's just freed from chains. She looked at Persona, and found him gave her the look.

"No bangle. Track the spies," whispered Persona, and then he vanished.

Mikan looked at her wrist. Indeed, the bangle that suppressed her Alice was gone, and she felt so light. She immediately did the order, and tracked down the spies amongst those terrified students there.

Gotcha!

Mikan hurried towards the guy with spiky hairs, and to the girl with jet black hair. They didn't expect her approach and before they knew it, they were captured…then dead.

Mikan stopped halfway. Wide eyed at the two dead students. She's about to capture them when someone gotten first.

It was Natsume.

Blood rushed Mikan's head, as she walked towards Natsume. Obviously, she's angry.

"Why you killed them!?"

Natsume just gave her a cold glance and answered, "It's an order."

Soon, he was followed by Youichi. The silver head boy faced the two dead students and used his Alice. He gets the soul from them, as if capturing a fly.

"Let's go Natsume-nii. I already get their soul." With one hatred look Youchi gave to her, he headed first.

"You're not supposed to kill them, Natsume! I was given an order to capture them!" she couldn't believe it. Natsume can kill people without hesitation 'coz it was an order? He's a filthy great puppet to the Academy too!

Natsume ignored her and followed Youichi.

Mikan was left behind. Those students who witnessed what just happened ran away in terror.

Slowly, her wounds healed due to her Healing Alice. But she's still breathing hard due to what she witnessed about Natsume.

When suddenly ice dagger thrown at Mikan that almost hit her freshly healed cheek, it landed on the nearest tree. She noticed that letter was attached to the dagger. She came closer and detached the letter. She's about to read the letter when the girl from Dangerous Class appeared. Mikan recognized her.

"Hyuuga's mission is to kill them. Hijiri's to interrogate their soul. You," the senior looked at her in disgust, "to capture them only." She flipped her hair backwards, and then she's gone.

Mikan looked down and read the letter addressed to her:

**_Northern Forest_**

**_11 pm_**

Mikan crumbled the letter and throw it in the near trash bin. She'll have her missions first day of class. 'How inspiring.' Her training for two years is about to be use by the Academy. She agreed to it in the first place, though. But her intention wasn't pure. She agreed not because she wanted to help the academy, but to use it as scapegoat to leave the School to be apart from Natsume that time. She thought it was for good, but it's not. The Academy ordered her to come back and served them. Without choice she obliged, and now, she's facing it.

She sighed, and headed to the Dining Hall. She didn't forget she was hungry. The moment she entered the hall, all pairs of eyes glued at her, and then muttering could be heard anywhere. The news of the recent attack spread like a disease. She sighed once more. 'Ignore those bees, Mikan.' Perhaps, all she wanted to do is to eat, right?

A hand grabbed Mikan from nowhere. Mikan looked at it, pissed of.

It was Zero. And he was serious.

"Come here." He dragged her back outside.

She was struggling. "Hey! I'm hungry. I wanted to eat! Let me go!"

When they were now far from the dining hall, that's the time Zero let go of her.

"I heard there's a commotion from Danger Class. My brother attacked you. Was that true?"

Mikan massaged the part Zero held her. She was frowning. "You don't need to dragged me so tight to ask that." She looked at him now. And Mikan knew he was serious. She smiled at him. "Don't worry I'm fine." Zero opened his mouth but Mikan placed one finger to his mouth to stop him. "See what I got from your brother," she lifted her hand that was once had the bangle. "I'm free!"

Zero didn't look pleased at it. "It means missions, Mikan."

Mikan shrugged. "Well, it is. But at least I'm free," she gave him her kind smile, "don't worry about me, Zero. What's the use of training abroad, anyways?"

He didn't look convinced even at this.

Mikan pouted as she held his hand. She lifted her hand with his about his face. She knows his weakness.

Mikan thought he would sniff it like he usually do, but he didn't. Instead, much to her surprise, he kissed her hand lovingly. No words but just kisses.

Mikan was touched with this gesture, and using her free hand she caressed his hair.

"I know you promised my mom to protect me, Zero. But I need to grow up, and much as I can be independent from you."

He stopped, and stared at her. There is something else Zero wanted to say, but chose to suppressed it. That whatever he was doing is beyond the promise he made.

"Do you trust me?"

Zero without breaking their eye contact responded, "Yeah, and you know that."

Mikan smiled, and suddenly whacked Zero's head.

Zero annoyed glared at her, massaging the part Mikan hits. "Why you did that?"

Mikan was smirking. "See? You're back to yourself. You just need a little bit stir. C'mon, I'm hungry!" she held his hand, and went back to the Cafeteria, smiling.

Zero shook his head at her childishness, and for a mere moment prayed for Mikan's safety.

--۞۞۞--

"They're so sweet, Natsume-nii." A silver head boy speaks his mind towards the raven haired guy, while eating a fluffy pink candy. He knew his most respected guy in the Academy was fuming with Jealousy? He shrugged and thought to offer the candy, "Want some Howalon?"

Natsume ignored him and just glared at the couple who were walking back towards the Cafeteria. Holding hands. And when they're out of sight, he looked at his kohai.

"I need your help, Youichi."

The Spirit-Manipulator stopped eating and then gave Natsume a smirk. "What?"

--۞۞۞--

It was full moon. And it didn't help the Forest to look less scary. More, it looks like a harem for dangerous beings. Trees were swaying mad, as winds colder than ever.

"Damn," cursed Mikan, hugging herself. She was feeling cold, and scolded herself for not bringing her coat that time.

And before she could think that she got an interesting Stealing Alice, and just activated one of those Alices that could provided her warm. Someone already had given her first.

Comforting fire surrounded Mikan, and it was not hurting her. It's simply affectionate.

She didn't need to guess who provided that fire because before she knew it, something warm and sweet planted her lips.

Natsume with his crimson eyes stared at her auburn eyes deeply. He pulled his face while still looking at her. Not even blinking.

Mikan wide-eyed walked backwards, touching her fresh-kissed lips. "Y-you! What do you think you're doing?"

Natsume looked nonchalant as he answered, "Kissing you."

'Kissing me! He said!' Mikan opened her mouth to throw curses when she noticed something. "What's that?" she pointed at the letter he's holding, holding her breath.

Natsume opened the letter in front her face. She read it slowly.

**_Northern Forest_**

**_11 pm_**

**_Mission with Sakura_**

Mikan looked flabbergasted. "We're doing missions together?" he nodded with boredom, looking around.

She didn't speak again. She expected this to happen, true, but not this _soon_.

.

.

* * *

_what do you think of this chapter? Hope you like it! Something really frustating happened to me recently. I wanted to share it with you, since, it's related to the story. D'you know this chapter should be posted earlier last week, but my beloved computer doomed, and all the files saved vanished like a dot! T_T and I need to type this whole chapter again. Yeah, it's really frustating! But thanks God! I finished this chapter! Thanks for reading this. Leave a review. Ciao!_

_..okaye.._

**Next Chapter**:

Chapter 14: **Sweet Lunacy**

"I swear I'm not going to have missions with him again!"

Zero just looked at her.


	14. Sweet Lunacy, a prechapter

**A/N: I KNOW **, I commited again the mortal sin here in Fanfic! Gomene...I'm really sorry guys for freezing this story. Actually, there's a lot happening to me in the past months..lol. I eventually feel down recently...lol. But, the important is, I'M BACK! yippee! I just wanted to give you guys a sign that I'm still part of fanfic..lolz.

This chapter not even comprehend what you expected from this, but I'm now changing my rating. I'll set this to M! lolz..think whatever you think! AND, one more thing, I did promise to end this long time running fic in its Anniversary in which I disobliged, I'm sorry for it! I'm such a busybody..lolz. But, I warn you to be not surprise if one day I already completed this story in some one day! If I like, which I planned to do, I'll post the remaining chapters in just one day, since I owe you alot of chapters! haha.

This chapter is really a PRE-CHAPTER 14, there's a continuation of it. Wonder why? Let's find out! Enjoy Reading!

* * *

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented but too shy to show it, nerd and like to hide in its own shell girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the School befriend her and court her afterwards. They become the most controversial couple then. They were the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying sweet revenge in her return…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 14 (PRE): Sweet lunacy

There's a large ballroom in a getting famous Hotel. It was wide and very convenient. There's a party for high-ups in society. CEO, Presidents, Big Stars, and well-feared Alices were present. There is an important party to be held there.

And the two's mission? Burn the place.

Burn the place excluding the people. Mikan and Natsume never really get the details on why they need to burn the place in ashes. It's just an order from the Academy, as quoted by Persona.

A girl with long brown hair heaved a big sigh, as she was about to loosened the zipper at her back. Because, unfortunately, the gown she needed to wear for the mission is too small, way too tight for her. Her boobs are hurting, and how much she hide the fact, her discomfort _was _very noticeable by her partner, Hyuuga Natsume.

And the most pestering part of him? He was smirking.

Mikan glared at him. If only looks could kill, he will be no longer alive. "What are you staring at, pervert?"

From her pounding breast, Natsume gazed up to meet her glare. "D'you want help?" he was referring to the zipper.

Mikan rolled her eyes. For all people, why did she partner with him? "You wish." She was still clutching the zipper when suddenly she felt him at her back and without explanation unzipped down to her waist length. She was having mixed feeling at that moment. Of whether what to do first, will she be angry for his intrusion or be relief, at last, for gaining her breaths normally. She chose the latter.

"Thanks." Mikan murmured, as she leaned on the wall. She wasn't able to see the sudden lustful looks Natsume gave to her. She was dripping in sweats and oozing with sexiness, too.

Mikan opened her eyes the moment she heard the claps made by the visitors there. It seems someone important came. But there's something more than claps to be gained after that grandiose arrival.

Mikan and Natsume looked at each other, automatically.

It's time.

Mikan nodded as she zipped back the gown and run forward towards the people, as Natsume went to the other side. He had something important to be done.

Mikan carefully mixed with the people there as she deactivated all Alices detected through her Nullifying Alice.

"Hi sexy, d'you want company?" a cute guy approached her. Mikan recognized the man. He was a singer of a popular band, and a son of a CEO. He had no Alice.

Mikan gave him a smile. "I'm sorry, but I already have one." She rejected courteously while still busying herself nullifying Alices.

"You seemed anxious. Care to have a drink?" he shoved a glass of wine to her hands.

Mikan stopped whatever she's concentrating, to look at the charming guy. She suppressed to raise her eyebrows; instead, she looked at the glass of wine. Her mind reminded her of what Zero told to her many times ago, 'not to accept drinks from stranger' but the wine looks tempting. It was long time ago since she drinks a wine. Well, better taste it.

She smiled at the guy and gulped the drink at once. It was slowly cooling her throat, and before her mind registered what type of drink she drank. It's too late.

Mikan glared at him as she stepped backwards, "What did you placed at the wine?" 'Baka Mikan!' She was starting to feel weird. She feels _hot._

The guy smirked as he pulled Mikan closer. He made his way through her ear to whisper, "Sex pills."

Mikan widened her eyes as she pushed the guy, but the sudden libido forming in her abdomen was very disturbing. The pill was natural, and not an Alice-made so she couldn't nullify it. "Darn!" 'Where's that stupid Natsume?'

"I always look at you from distance but you were with a guy. Good, you left him." He then laughed, as he forcibly dragged her to a corner. "I haven't been this excited for a long time. I just want to fuck you _now_."

"Let me go, you stupid childish maniac! Or you'll regret this!" she was making sense, that's true, but she couldn't be careless in activating her other Alices aside from Nullification if she did not want the enemies to be alarmed in their attack. She does not want to face the Academy's, Persona, and especially Natsume's wrath.

"You still have the guts to talk like that even if you want to have sex now? I bet, the drugs were already effecting." They were in the silent hallways now, and the guy was searching of a room. "Damn!"

Mikan was sweating as she tried to release her wrist from the guy's grip. She was having a strong urge inside, but she needed to suppress it. "Let me go! Or else--"

Black-out.

Mikan felt the guy stopped, and the next thing she knew she was pushed on the wall, and been stripped by the stranger.

"I will do you here and now." With that, he crushed her lips-no almost lips- since Mikan already tilted.

Mikan did not want this hormonic guy to taste her. Before Mikan could kick his ass, a hand already grabbed Mikan's mouth and a thud was heard.

There was a quick ramble for a moment and then silence.

Mikan still felt the hand clutching her mouth, and when she's having dyspnea. She stepped unto the intruder's foot, intentionally.

"Ouch!" voice of Natsume was heard.

Mikan searched him through the dark, and when a fire lit his features, she sighed in relief. "Is the preparation done?" she asked casually, not showing him the effects of the drug. She glimpsed at the unconscious guy laid on the floor.

Natsume shook his head. "I can't believe you, little girl." He looked at me very disgusted.

"Let's finish this mission quickly." Mikan passed him, but only be pulled by Natsume, and for a mere moment, his lips crushed her's abruptly.

Mikan didn't know the specific reason, but one thing for sure, she responded to the kiss.

Her innate urges, her innate hotness, told her to be intimate with this raven haired ex boyfriend. Mikan opened her mouth to welcome his tongue. She could feel his tongue playing with her's and gliding her teeth. He was expectantly kissing her expertly, that she almost melted. And Mikan was feeling the kiss too. She wanted to do something more than kiss, that's for sure, and she felt dizzy because of it. She wanted to have sex.

Suddenly, Natsume pulled his face. "You drink a wine, and there's a drug mixed in it."

Mikan was panting, and curse him for his calmness, where in fact, her heart was beating profusely. (Maybe it's the effect of drugs) as she pulled Natsume closer for another round of a kiss, "So?"

"I thought you wanted to end this mission quickly?" he asked, licking her lips.

Mikan froze, and then released him. "Let's finish this and have sex."

Natsume was dumbfounded, and then fell silent, as if weighing her words before he replied, "Sure."

.

.

.

* * *

_**okaye**...that was it. I know it's so cliffy hanging BUT i do believe you know what will be the NEXT! Rating is changing, as well as the scene. So be watch for it this weekend. I'm really sorry for late update. Ciao!_

P.S: A few reminders to my fellow writers: **If you have a feeling of NOT writing/continuing your story anymore, PLEASE DON'T delete it for the sake of waste! You just don't know how frustrating it is to the readers. That's it!** Ciao!


	15. Sweet Lunacy, Zero's Song

**A/N: **Presenting to you the continuation of chap 14 (pre). Gomene, if I will disappoint you in this chapter! well, enjoy Reading!

* * *

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented but too shy to show it, nerd and like to hide in its own shell girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the School befriend her and court her afterwards. They become the most controversial couple then. They were the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying sweet revenge in her return…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 14: Sweet Lunacy, Zero's Song

Stars are dazzling. Pretty view out there, outside the rooms of a Five Star Hotel in Tokyo. It was pretty romantic the ambience there. And the particular suite room 567 was occupied.

Inside the room, a TV was on and news was aired…

"…around 11:30 this evening, a huge fire happened in Suzaku Hotel, an upcoming five star Hotel. It was burned to ashes just right after the starting ceremony of supposed to be for elite party, and fortunately all the visitors were safe and sound. The cause of the fire has not been discover, and the police was still investigating. Here's Reporter…. "

In that particular room also...

Moans and groans were audible just around the corner.

"Ah…uh…Nats—" the sweet moans was cut by a sweet kiss.

Two figures on top of the bed present, doing little adult things. A raven haired handsome guy and a sophisticated auburn haired lovely girl.

Mikan tilted her head to avoid another kiss from Natsume. Instead, she made her way to his ear then gently nip it before she whispered, "You didn't left any traces, did you?" somehow her voice sounded like a little kitten for the flame caster. He turns hard even more.

They were naked and sweating.

He pulled himself up just to look straight to her auburn eyes. She's so beautiful and sexy in all her glory. He wanted to devour her right here, right now. But, he should take it slow.

Natsume smiled. "Is this the right time to ask questions?" he then bent down for another round of steamy kiss in which Mikan heartily responded.

True. This is not the right time for questions. It's the right time for sex?

_"Let's finish this and have sex."_

Oh yeah. Sex.

From her lips, Natsume slid down to gave butterfly kisses around her neck that gained moans from brunete. This seems encouraged the flame caster 'coz he just bit a small part of her neck. Mikan gasped, and about to push Natsume when she stopped right away. Why? Natsume just licked it, and it felt good.

She was blushing madly, she knew it, and she couldn't help but groaned, "Ah..Natsume..it tickles.."

Natsume smirked and suddenly tickled her ear, her most sensitive part. "Hey! Stopped it!" she was laughing, and at the same time pushing Natsume, but he was way too heavy. She was keeping on laughing and avoiding his tickles-attack when she did not noticed she's now on the edge of the bed. She fell, and because she's still holding Natsume, they fell on the soft carpet together.

Natsume was on the top, and Mikan was pouting at him.

"Look! I fell."

Natsume rose his eyebrow. "Correction. We fell."

And then, Mikan smiled cheekily, and this time tickles Natsume. She still remembers his sensitive part. It's on his waist.

It was a minute of flirting between the two, but when Natsume dig the fact that they were straddling each other. Naked. Sweaty. Bed. Girl. Boy.

He sweatdropped. 'Oh man.'

Mikan noticed his discomfort, came closer. "Hey! You stopped,"

Natsume stared at her, "Does the drug still in effects?" he asked out of the blue.

Mikan felt herself. She nodded, "I still have urges,"

"Does our foreplay did not decrease the urges?"

Mikan's brow furrowed before she gave him a naughty smile, "It's effect is on the other way around," and she kissed him.

Natsume only needed this signal before he took over the kissing. He pushed Mikan back to the carpet, and gave her his most passionate kiss. A kiss that was just for her. Only for her.

Their kiss was becoming hotter in every second. Mikan did not expect Natsume to be this good. He slid his tongue and found her's.

Mikan was busy comprehending to the new style Natsume was kissing her, that's why she did not noticed his hand roam around her perky breasts. He was massaging them, and goes it to circle. "Ah…Natsume..That's feel good.." she spoken the moment they parted for air.

Natsume kissed her once more before he went to her breasts. He was licking it, and absorbing all the emotions or effects on it to him. This is really happening. He was actually making love to the girl he wanted. To the girl he waited for two years. To the girl he loved.

Mikan was ruffling his silky hair and murmuring sweet words to him. But when the other hand of Natsume went down deeper just below her belly and about to insert one finger in her core, she opened her eyes and stopped his hand.

Natsume stopped for her sudden action. "Why?"

Mikan sweat dropped. How will she explain it? "Ahm…d-don't insert..i-it..I think it hurts." She murmured the last part.

Natsume stared at her. 'It hurts?' Yeah, it hurts for the virgin. 'Virgin?' Natsume looked intensely at the bowing Mikan. And a sudden thought struck him. He, then, suddenly felt light at the same time hyper, as if some long time buried thorn been pricked. He abruptly kissed Mikan full on the lips before he whispered, "I'll be gentle."

This seemed eased Mikan that she pulled Natsume even closer. They shared for a sweet kiss again. Some touching and murmuring of sweet words before Natsume had decided.

"I love you, little girl." Natsume whispered at the crook of her neck, and then he positioned himself to her. "This will hurt at first," murmured Natsume before he slowly let himself inside. When a trace of pain shown on Mikan's face, he quickly gave her a kiss, in which Mikan responded roughly, in maybe due to pain.

"Bite my shoulder if it really hurts," ordered Natsume with gentle firmness while wiping the leaked tears of Mikan.

Mikan showed him a smile before he hugged Natsume tightly when he continued to enter. She had no plan to bite him, but the moment he passed her inner barrier, she screamed in pain and then bit his shoulder. 'Oh God! It hurts!'

Natsume endured the pain created by Mikan since he knew Mikan was more in pain than him. When he felt she's somehow okay now and had adjusted, he slowly drove inside again. Mikan felt the gentleness of Natsume that she closed her eyes to the new feeling created by him. She felt pleasure. After minutes of adjusting to it, she slowly joined Natsume to the movement. She met up every time Natsume pounded, much to the fire caster's surprise but secretly smiled as he made his movement faster. Miraculously, as for Mikan, she did not felt the pain anymore; instead, she felt something inside her about to burst and for Natsume needed to make it,

"Ah..Natsume..harder..."

.

.

.

—۞۞۞—

Mikan was panting around the corner. She just ran from someone. She peeked sideward for whoever-it-is sign. She heaved a big sigh of relief the moment she saw no one.

Who was she hiding from?

It's Natsume.

'I bet he's angry to me for leaving him last night,' Mikan closed her eyes and slid down to the wall. She then hugged her knees. She feel down. 'Oh, Kami! Why did I do it?' she was blushing and did not understand her feelings anymore. The recent night between her and Natsume was awesome. It was unforgettable. But she felt ashamed; she does not know how to face the flame caster now. She knew he was searching to her since that morning, that's why she skipped classes, and that starts their hide and seek.

She bet he will ask tons of questions to her, and she could not bear it. She fell easily to the flame caster. How about her so called revenge?

She heaved a big sigh again.

"Oh, that's a big one." A voice interrupted her thoughts.

Mikan knew this voice, and this is the second person she did not want to see right now. She grunted as she stood up, and faced Zero, hiding her blush.

Zero rose his brows, "You are blushing, Mi-chan. Did you just notice my handsome face now?" he then poses a macho smile.

Mikan laughed at this as she smacked his head. Zero never failed to amuse her whenever she's feeling down.

"Hey! That's hurt!"

She just laughed and immediately massaged the part she hits . "There's no even lump there, what a baby."

The moment their eyes met, they both fell silent. It was quiet around them. Ironically silent.

And then Zero suddenly broke the silence. He made a move, he held her hand on his hair, and gave her a serious look now.

Mikan felt nervous at this.

"How's your mission with Hyuuga?" asked Zero, holding her hand tightly, as if preparing himself hearing a painful answer.

Just a mere mention of Natsume, automatically made the brunette blushed tomato red as thoughts of last night happening rewind.

"Mikan?" asked Zero, not sure.

Mikan shook her head profusely. "I swear I'm not going to have missions with him again!" burst Mikan out of nothing to say.

Zero just looked at her, suspiciously. "Oh really? You seemed hiding something, Mi-chan." His hold tightened Mikan's hand.

"No! I'm not!" she jerked his hand away and prepared to leave him when he suddenly pushed her back to the wall.

She was not meeting his eyes, scared to be found out hiding something. But when minute passed, and still Zero just held her without confrontation. She decided to look at him, and be surprise by his serious looks. "Zero?"

He was hiding his face by his bangs, but Mikan knew he was dead serious. She only sees this type of Zero's side rarely.

"Did he hurt you _again?_"

That question coming from Zero's mouth made her frozen on the spot. Was she found out? But, it's impossible. And there's something bothering her also. On how Zero asked it. It had other effect on her the way he asked it. If she took the question literally, then yes, Natsume hurt her physically. But the word '_again_'? It just made him remember her real purpose here, the part of her come back, memories of pain embedded by Hyuuga and the rest.

Mikan bowed her head as tears started to leaked out. She didn't know why but she just slowly looped her arms around Zero's neck, and was crying on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Zero…I'm sorry."

.

.

.

—۞۞۞—

Not far away, a silver head boy looked seriously at the two, together with his raven haired senpai. Youichi bet his Natsume-nii was fuming with jealousy now. He looked up at the serious Natsume and then to the two couple hugging.

Youichi already accomplished his mission given by Natsume, and just told him the result an hour ago.

And he was bother if this will change the memento?

.

.

.

—۞۞۞—

Zero was testing the guitar in the Music Room. Him and Mikan were alone in the room. She's finished crying, and now currently sitting on one of the room's chair.

He was plucking the guitar while his eyes still lingered on the silent brunette. He was staring at her with deep emotions. Unrequited emotions.

After checking the tune of the guitar. Zero activated his Alice and made the other instruments organized on the mini stage there. He went to the microphone and checked it, too.

Mikan lifted her puffy eyes to Zero the moment she heard him. Wondering what's his planning, although she could guess it.

"Uhurm!" Zero spoke over the mic, dramatically, while plucking his guitar. "I have this song to a crying lady here..haha..kidding!" he immediately took back the moment he received glares from her. Zero glanced at his other accompaniment. The drum was drumming/testing it's own. The keyboard was gliding its keys. The other guitarist was checking. He had this ability to make musical instruments in life, and make music send a great effects to the one deeply listening to it.

Mikan crossed her legs and waited for Zero's music.

The white haired charming guy gave Mikan an okay sign before the intro aired. Some bashing of drums before the soothing voice of Zero aired.

.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_.  
_

While singing he was smiling at Mikan sweetly…

.

_I absolutely love her_

_._

He looked straight at her._._

_.  
_

_When she smiles_

_.  
_

then winked this time at her…

.

_How many days in a year_

_She woke up with hope but she only found tears_

_I can be so insincere,_

_Making the promises never for real_

_._

Mikan knew she was feeling weird now...

_.  
_

_As long as she stands there waiting_

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_

_How many days disappear?_

_When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?_

_.  
_

Mikan was closing her eyes, since, she already felt Zero's Alice hit her. Purposely, Mikan set her guard down, and lie low all her alices including Nullification. In which, Zero waited. He immediately activated his other Alice, the one inflicting painful and deepest memories been suppressed by the listener.

The song made Mikan remembered on how she fell for Natsume. Their first kiss. First touch. First gift. First of everything. The first played her mind were happy memories of Natsume when they were still together.

But the seconds passed, it was replaced by painful memories. On how Natsume hurt her. Her sacrifices abroad. Her dull moments. Her about to choose death than life. On how she engaged herself to missions. Her trainings. Painful memories. Hurtings made by Natsune. It was a cycle.

Mikan knew she was crying. She wanted to stop Zero's Alice, but some energy won't allow her.

.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

_Your hair never falls in quite the same way_

_You never seem to run out of things to say_

_.  
_

'You submit yourself to a bastard. Where's your revenge?'

.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_.  
_

Zero saw someone hiding behind the doors through the window. He smirked as he made his way towards Mikan, while still singing the song…

.

_I absolutely love You…_

_.  
_

He put down his guitar, and lifted Mikan's crying face. He ceased his Alice, and then cupped Mikan's face. " He's watching," whispered Zero before he bent down, stared at her auburn eyes for awhile before he reached the space between them for a deep kiss.

.

_When you smiles…._

_.  
_

Natsume closed his eyes, preventing to witness more of it. He stepped away from that room. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fist.

.

.

.

* * *

_**okaye**....my keyboard malfunctioned. No W, T, H..huhu. My enter is so Overacting! That's why it took me for weeks to update!lol. The song was entitled Story of a Girl by Nine Days, it's such a lovely song. Actually the history of this fic originate from these three songs, **Behind These Hazel Eyes, Story of a Girl, and Girls Can Make You Cry** by faders. I'll post the last song in the succeeding chapters._

_okaye..what can you say to this chapter so far? did I disappoint you with the lemon? lol..I'm kinda not have my libido..-spurt- thatz why I couldn't come up to a more erotic scenes like my other M stories..lol. But, if you like how it was constructed then maybe I'll continue their LM. But, did you noticed it? I really made my best to make the lemon wholesome..lol. (I have young readers, right?)_

_Thanks For reading! Enjoy your weekend! Please leave a Review**. Merry Christmas to All!**_ Ciao!


	16. Heart Throbbing Prince

**A/N:** I'm saving all the reviewer's credit for the last chap. I mean, I'm going to say all my thanks to that part..hehe. I might not be replying your reviews but I do personally recognize you! Thanks for all the support all through this. So much for babbling. I'm now presenting this 10 pages chapter -lol- to all of you! Enjoy Reading!

* * *

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented but too shy to show it, nerd and like to hide in its own shell girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the School befriend her and court her afterwards. They become the most controversial couple then. They were the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying sweet revenge in her return…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 15: Heart Throbbing Prince

It was sudden. The kiss. Zero kissing Mikan inside the Music Room was no longer a stupendous thing. It was rush and sweet, unlike the other kisses they had made before.

It was a casual thing, hearsay.

But…

It just changed the balance. It just changed everything. It changed of what they are up to now. They just bet a gamble. Their relationship leveled up to one step, a step that could be beneficial or a waste.

But one thing for sure, Zero just bet his heart.

The wind that late afternoon was unusually cold. It was as if reminding every individual that a storm was coming.

And right that moment, a white haired guy stared to the falling leaves nonchalantly.

"What do you want?" Zero suddenly asked in the mist of silence. He was about to catch a fallen leaf with his hand when it turned to ashes.

The newly arrived dark teacher, Persona, smirked when he saw his younger brother scowled. "Do you reckon not to see your brother, Zero?" the coldness of his voice is the exact opposite of Zero's.

Zero faced him and made a look. "You only wanted to see me if there's anything you wanted from me, _oniisan_."

Persona shook his head while checking his black accessories on his hands. "That's a bad thing to say to your brother, Zer--"

"Cut it out."

Persona laughed at this. "You didn't change, Zero. Okay," was it a smile slipped upon Persona? Oh, Zero might be hallucinating. "Make Sakura yours."

Zero cocked his eyebrows. "Pardon?" Maybe he heard the wrong thing.

"Make Sakura yours. It's about time." Persona looked at him directly into his eyes. With his masked on, it was definitely weird and…scary.

'It's about time. About time.' The words kept repeating inside Zero's mind that even though his brother was no longer here and lovely Mikan is his company right at the moment, it kept repeating.

"Zero? Are you okay?" it seemed the tenth time he heard it from Mikan.

"Huh?" Zero stared at her warm chocolate orbs and the words, 'Make Sakura yours.' kept replaying. He swallowed hard before he answered her. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just a bit cold, that's all." He then gave her a laugh.

Mikan bit it. She smiled as she caressed his face. "I'm glad there's nothing wrong."

Zero stared back at her. Surprised and fascinated. And then, he defiantly decided.

'I'll definitely make you mine.'

—۞۞۞—

Mikan was walking down the hallways towards her dorm. The torch lights on the side ways was lighting beautifully, yet, some of it was malfunctioning. It was lighting on and off. And, it was creepy.

Mikan unknowingly scanned the surroundings of any signs of unusualities when her eyes darted towards the brick wall. She suddenly remembered something…

_She was walking past her dormitory in search of Zero later and continuing her hide and seeks to Natsume, when she noticed two Middle School girl students sneaking the Senior High School Dorm suspiciously._

_Mikan narrowed her eyes as she approached them behind with her inhuman speed. She knew they had not noticed her._

"_Are you sure of this?" asked the older one among the two._

"_Yeah, yeah. It's right in this slum book." The girl with braided hair and spectacles answered._

"_What particular room is she?"_

"_She's a special Star. That Sakura Mikan."_

"—_sama." Supplied the older one, while examining the big Dorm. It sure huge, she thought._

_Mikan cocked an eyebrow behind them. Now, what these little two dorks wanted from her? Definitely not harmful, assured Mikan. 'Stalker, perhaps?' second thought her._

"_Say," the older one said, "what are we doing here?"_

_The braided girl tapped her forehead in annoyance, as they just gave entertainment on Mikan. "You're so slow Grace. We're here to ask Mikan-sama to make over us just like what she did to Shira-chan and Minako-chan!" eventhough Mikan couldn't see it; she knew this girl's eyes were beaming. _

_Mikan sighed; the news of turning ugly duck to swan spread the younger level, huh? thought Mikan. Shira and Minako were the girls she ordered to play Koko and Kitsuneme before and they succeeded._

_Grace fanned her hand in a no manner. "Nah. No way Mikan-sama would do that to us," she turned back. "As if she would…notice…us." The girl widened her eyes the moment she was face to face with the subject of their conversation._

_The other girl noticed it, and the moment she met personally Mikan, her eyes grew big and flew her hands for a hug towards Mikan. "Mikan-sama!"_

_Mikan was wary of it, as she did not know what to react. But the safest thing she did was to smile at the two that made the girl hugging her felt they were so close._

"_Are you really The Mikan Sakura? The Nullifying Alice? Friend of Minako and Shira-chan?" now, this girl have a big mouth. "The student who just came back from abroad? The one who is a nerd before and now gorgeous? The one who'd been played by Natsume-sama for a bet? The one—uhurmph!!"_

_Grace sweat dropped as she held firmly her friend's mouth. She looked at Mikan apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mikan-sama. This girl doesn't know how to stop her mouth. She's a noisy Alice."_

_Mikan gave her an assuring smile. 'Bet. Yeah.' "It's okay. She's interesting." She glimpsed at the braided girl. Noisy Alice, she hadn't heard of that before. "What do you want from me again?"_

_Grace sighed as she released her clasp on her friend. She gave her a warned look before she looked back at Mikan. "I know this is impossible but will--"_

"—_you turn us into a gorgeous girls like Shira and Minako-chan? Please? Pretty Please??" cuts the braided girl._

_Grace just tapped her forehead._

_Mikan giggled at them both that sooner became a laugh that made the two girls looked at her in awe. 'She's an angel!' both of them thought._

_Mikan smiled at them after gaining her composure, as she tapped their shoulders. "I would love to."_

_It took time before they registered what she just proclaimed and when it sinks. They both released a high five. Obviously they were very happy. _

"_Thank You!" they both said,sincerely, as the two faced each other, they engaged their selves into their own world, that made Mikan thought the right time to exit. Sure, they would find time to start their make over wannabe._

_Mikan started to walk away from them, but still she overheard them._

"…_Mikan-sama agreed! She's so nice!"_

"_Yeah, yeah! We will soon become pretty."_

"_Like Shira-chan and Minako-chan!"_

"_Yeah, like them…"_

"_Wait."_

"_What?"_

" _D'you want a bet, Grace?"_

_From the word 'bet', Mikan automatically looked back at them. She's being sensitive to that word._

"_What bet?"_

"_Let's bet if who among us two the prettiest after!"_

"_That was sly but cool. Then who would be the judge?"_

"_Hmm..what about Natsume-sama?" Mikan flinched at the name. "I bet he's the reason why Mikan-sama changed beautifully. So,.."_

_They said many things after that but Mikan couldn't catch up any more. 'He's the reason why I changed?' reflected Mikan, and then she closed her eyes as she bit her lower lip. 'Oh, yeah right. He was always the reason.'_

_Mikan, unknowingly, trailed back at the two. Specifically, not knowing what to say._

"…_So it was decided?"_

"_Call—Mikan-sama?" asked braided girl, wondering when the brunette appeared._

_Mikan gave them a half smile. "I want to make a bet too."_

_The two widened their eyes. "Really?!"_

"_What bet? Who will be the prettiest? Of course, you, Mikan-sama."_

_Mikan shook her head. "No. Ahm…" Yeah, at the first place what will she want to bet? She was becoming silly, she knew that, but deep inside her she wanted to do this for a long time. She wanted to get even to the black cat with this doing. Then, what good will be?_

"_Yes?"_

_Mikan knew she looked darned but she was still searching for a good come back to her ex boyfriend. 'Childish Mikan! Childish!' her conscience scolded but other part of her told, 'But who cares?'_

_And then suddenly a line from a long time before played upon her mind…_

"**S**omeday…" she said, wiping her tears ".. A girl can make you cr**y**.**"…**

_Mikan closed her eyes as she now faced the two girls. A sly smile painted upon her face, as she said in a low tone, "I bet that Hyuuga himself will cry infront of me." …_

As she remembered that thing, she felt ashamed of her self. She's so silly betting with those two girls. She didn't even know if those two took her seriously.

Mikan closes her eyes as she tightens the scarf around her neck. She blew her hand. It's cold. Unusually cold.

Mikan suddenly opened her eyes, and the moment she did, it darted towards the young silver-haired guy under the malfunctioning light.

Mikan crossed her arms, as she cocked one eyebrow. "What do you want, chipmunk?"

Youichi lifted his hand, and with this, Mikan now knew who was responsible to the unusual coldness.

The brunette crushed the spirits circling her as she scowled. "Are you deaf? Spit your motives, kiddo."

It was abrupt. In one swift moment the young man suddenly pinned her on the nearest wall, and gave her his coldest gaze ever. But none of these things shocked Mikan. For, Youichi just turned unto a guy about her age. Is this his other Alice? She wondered.

"I know about your past, polka-dotted hag," if looks could kill, that's it. "And Natsume-nii suffered a lot. If you hurt--"

Mikan just jerked his hand away, and this time the one glaring. "You're not in the position to threaten me." She grabbed his collar and neared her face to him. "You don't even know the real story." Whispered the brunette, and then released her grip.

He was pissing her off. Who was he to talk like that? As if he knew everything. Mikan was about to leave the Spirit Manipulator when he did something that even pissed her off.

Youichi touched the exposed part of her breast. He just got the scarf out from her. "Natsume-nii's mark,"

Mikan widened her eyes. 'H-how did--' "What are you talking about—Let it off!" screamed the brunette but the grip of the current Youichi was way too strong, that he touched the other part of Natsume's love bites.

Youichi smirked as he released her. "He was marking his territory."

Mikan opened her mouth in disbelief. "Y-you--!"

"Yet, you still flirt with that weirdo. You don't seem to know well onii-chan, hag." The way he said those words, there was anger. Anger for what?

"Is Natsume retarded to order you here and threatens me. Tell him he was so uncool." She sarcastically noted.

Youichi cocked one eyebrow. "You know well Natsume-nii's not ordering. I'm just concern with you," it was monotonous.

If the matters weren't serious, Mikan would probably laugh out loud. "Concern? You? Me?"

"Yup. Because you've been a fool for a long time," Now, how this little ghost-maniac say these things? " Escaping the Academy two years ago dramatically without even knowing the real picture. You are so gullible and stupid--"

Slap!

Mikan had heard enough. She was hiding her eyes with her bangs. She did not want to show her emotions right at the moment to this less mannered kohai. When she lifted her face to meet his shocked looks (bet she's the first girl to slap him), she smiled at him one-sided. "Thanks for the concern, _You-chan_." Emphasized Mikan, and the next thing she did was to tip-toed and gave the more surprised young man a kiss on the cheek. "Oyasumi, kiddo." whispered Mikan with such an ease before she left him, though, she was gritting.

She knew what she did was undoing. But who cares, anyway?

—۞۞۞—

"…_you've been a fool for a long time.."_

How these _little_ words came from a _little_ ghost maniac kohai affect Mikan so much? Since that day he told those words, the brunette didn't really have a wonderful sleeps at night. 'Thanks to that chipmunk,' mumbled her sarcastically.

Looking outside her classroom's window and watching students below just made the brunette bored. She couldn't help but yawned.

Below, there were giggling girls that caught Mikan's attention. She shifted to a more comfortable position while still watching the scene.

Just before she could guess what the reason of the fun, Hyuuga's group came. Koko, the Mind-reading Alice, headed while talking animatedly to the laughing Kitsuneme, the Flying Alice. Trailed by the two were Yuu, the Illusion Alice, who was currently spacing out and she wondered the reason why, and then followed by Ruka, his Pheromone Alice is not only for animals but for those girls who were gawking at him maliciously. Too bad for those girls, he already belonged to her stoic so-called best friend Hotaru.

Mikan couldn't help but made a small smile at the thought, but not too long since, without even looking at the source, she could feel someone intensely looking at her. Mikan gulped before she directly looked at the intense gaze of Natsume. 'Days of avoiding him had ended.'

He was the last of the group, and never failed to make her heart impossibly throbbed fast. But, what make things worst was students followed his intense gaze, and cause a slight commotion when they found out it was _her _he was looking.

'Just Great.'

If he hadn't noticed her, Mikan would probably thought of déjà vu just looking at her position. It seemed exactly of what she'd do last two years, looking at this group outside her classroom. The group didn't know her. Hyuuga never had a chance to notice her. Didn't friend her. Didn't court her. Didn't make her fall in love. These entire things weren't destined to happen, yet, it did. Just because of the stupid…

'Bet me,' Mikan scowled at the thought as she fought his gaze at her. But something happened the seconds passed.

'_Miss me, did you?_

Mikan widened her eyes as she automatically touched her left earring, perplexed. There was a voice talking her and it just sent shivers down her spine as she's still staring back at Natsume. She saw him smirked.

"What's this? Romeo and Juliet setting?" Mikan overheard Koko said.

"Shut up, Koko." Kitsuneme mandated, slipping his hands unto his pocket.

"But look Mikan-chan and Nats--- uh-oh, don't you ever thought of burning me Natsume," grinned Koko as he headed first to the four. He smelled something fishy about to happen, that is, if he blurted some thoughts once more.

"Honestly, that guy really…" Kitsuneme shook his head at the retreating pal.

Ruka sighed as he approached Natsume. "Natsume let's go. We already made quite a commotion,"

"He's right. C'mon Natsume," agreed Yuu. He too, sensed something to happen by just looking at the playful Natsume and the pissed off Mikan.

"Let him, Iinchou!" shouted Mikan from above as she jumped from her 2nd floor classroom, infront the not even surprised flame caster. "We need to talk."

Natsume only needed this from her to elope that place together with the now surprised brunette when he hastily dragged her away from the enraptured crowd. Using his inhuman speed they arrive immediately at the secluded area in the school with Mikan panting on his side.

"What was that for?!" shouted Mikan, still gaining her normal breaths.

Natsume raked his hair sideward. "You said you wanted to talk."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but not you dragging me here." It was said sarcastically.

Natsume shrugged as he looked at her seriously now. No hint of play. No hint of humour. Just pure seriousness.

And Mikan did not like it.

"So what do you want to talk?" said Natsume, crimson eyes still flaring at her.

Mikan did not show that she's irrevocably uncomfortable with his stares. She chose to heave a big sigh before she spoke, "Get this damned earring out of me."

"Not a chance."

Mikan opened her mouth in disbelief at his natural pissing off character. "Get this now!" she was actually yelling. "I've been tired getting rid this earring for years! And tired listening to your so annoying voice from this!" she was having tachypnea now for talking fast. "And I perfectly know you are the only one who could—"

Just the right time Natsume crashed his lips towards her. He pinned her gently on the nearest tree. He nipped her lips and was tracing his tongue to her in a soothing manner, as if that way could ease her.

"What the--" Mikan was cut again by his kiss. "Get yourself—" kiss. "—out—" kiss. "—of—"

"I missed you." This time her words were not drowned by his kisses but with his shocking words.

Mikan thinned her lips as she watched him slowly bending his face at the crook of her neck where a certain scarf was no longer present and a certain love bite was visible.

Natsume couldn't help but smirked at the sight of it as he licked his mark.

Mikan gasped for air for his sudden action, as she attempted to push him. "Hey! What--"

"I missed you, Mikan." His voice was so deeply husky and bitterly? As if he did something so regretful for all his life. "You've been avoiding me for so long." He now pulled his face just to look straight her auburn eyes. "I thank the earring to be able to catch you."

He was now caressing her face gently, and his hand simply touched her lips. "I'm sorry for what I'd done." Natsume closed his eyes as he remembered what he found out through the reports made by Youichi. When he opened his eyes, he looked deeply at Mikan. "I could straighten things out…" he placed his forehead on her's, still not breaking their eye contact. "if you let me." And then he kissed her.

Now, Mikan wouldn't want to think. 'Oh Kami!'

.

.

.

* * *

_okaye....tsk. I wonder what will be Zero's reaction to . Will I let him witness what will be **Natsume and**** Mikan** **will** do next chapter?--owtz! that surely hurt!-- Nah._

_Now, what you think of this chapter? It's a long one, ne? things are getting subsided and getting to the point. I don't want to rush it but I'll definitely make it fast!lol. I love this story's reviewers! You all make me euphoric not euthymic! Maybe, I'm asking too much but Please do leave a Review! Thanks for Reading!_ **Happy New Year!** Ciao!

**P.S:** I love the possessive-obsessive-jealous-forceful Natsume! lol.._


	17. Confusing Prevalence

**A/N**: Here it is! tehee. One more chapter to go! if you are confuse or not, feel free to ask questions regarding your concerns about this story. This is the last time since the next one will be the end. Thanks for understanding my laziness. Enjoy reading!

* * *

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented, but too shy to show it, nerd and likes to hide in her own shell girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the School befriended her and court her afterwards. They become the most controversial couple then. They were the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying sweet revenge in her return…

Chapter 17: Confusing Prevalence

Mikan is inside Natsume's room. She sat on his bed. She was currently having a dilemma, she wasn't sure if it's right coming here or not. The truth is, she wasn't sure of herself, too. She wasn't sure of her feelings anymore.

"_I'm sorry for what I'd done."_

"_I could straighten things out…"_

"_if you let me." _

_And then he kissed her._

Mikan vehemently touched her lips. She could still feel Natsume's lips there. She closes her eyes to think, supposedly, when arms looped around her. She opened her eyes and found Natsume holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." He apologized; evident in his alluring crimson eyes the excitement in seeing her.

She just shook her head. "It's okay." She gave him her smile. "How's the mission?"

Natsume sighed as he lazily return her smile, and fell down on the bed, bringing her, too. "As usual." He was still hugging her, and then a playful smile shown. "But it's easy. And I wanted to end it early, just thinking you are waiting here." He gave her a wink that almost made her heart fell.

Mikan smiled, but…

As much as she wanted to return his glee, she just couldn't. For the reason that, there are still things that worries her. And one of those is Zero. She did not know how to inform him that somehow, she and Natsume has 'reconcile.'

Natsume noticed her discomfort, and to distract Mikan, he brought her underneath him. It seemed Mikan did not notice it because it's evident that she's so busy with her own thoughts. That's why Natsume did some tricks, he hastily touched her breast and when there's still no reaction from her, he squeezes it, much to his delight.

Mikan gasped when she finally felt the sensation, and jerked his hands off. She stood up, and glared at him. 'This man is impossible!' she was about to set distance from him, when he dragged her down, she clumsily fell on his top.

"What the-" her words were cut by his kiss.

"Stop thinking, Mikan." Natsume ordered between kisses, his hands were already lowering her clothes.

Mikan was frozen at his actions, and afterwards, she sighed. She knew very well what will happen next. She just closes her eyes, and completely surrendered herself to him.

'Yeah, Mikan. Just stop thinking.'

—۞۞۞—

It was already late at night. The night is so solemn, and inspiring. Moonlight illuminating the school. This is the time for sleep. Time to rest. Time to end the day.

But for a certain brunette, it is the right time to think.

Mikan was staring at the sleeping Natsume beside her. She just simply couldn't take her eyes off him. She couldn't still believe that they were together for almost a week. Very smooth relationship, that anyone would think they don't have any fights and disagreements between them for a long time.

As if, it is very natural for her to be beside him, and for Natsume to be hugging her tightly like the one he is doing right now.

Mikan couldn't help but to smile, when Natsume stirred when she caressed his face.

"M…mikan..," he smiled after, he seemed dreaming a very beautiful dream.

She kissed him then, tenderly, softly, as if she was very careful not to wake him up. And afterward ran her fingertips across his mouth. And in a whisper that as if he could hear, she murmured, "I love you."

She stopped mid-air. She just realized something.

That's the only time that Mikan realized she still love him throughout these past hurtful years. Maybe the hatred she felt first blinded her true feelings towards Natsume. And now, she has no restrictions showing and telling it to him, but she still couldn't directly say those three beautiful words. For the reason she does not know.

Natsume opened his eyes sleepily and found Mikan staring at him. He smiled as he pulled her for a kiss. "What's the matter? You looked worried."

Mikan just show him a don't-worry-about-me smile, and kissed him afterwards that Natsume automatically responded. His kisses are getting hotter when he stopped. He looked up at her, and sheepishly smiled. He positioned himself properly beside her, and whispered, "The spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak."

Mikan laughed. "Just go to sleep, sleepyhead."

Natsume smirked. "Don't worry. I'll compensate tomorrow." He yawned after, and then after seconds he fell asleep again.

After she assured Natsume is sleeping again, Mikan released a sigh. She went down the bed carefully, and walked towards the bathroom. She needed to shower, to relax her tensed muscles. When she was under the water, thoughts are flooding again inside her mind. It just started a while ago, just before Natsume caught her staring at him seriously.

She just felt weird, and hurtful memories flooded inside her. It seems like an Alice just invaded her mind. And Mikan refused to acknowledge the only person she knew that could do that to her, the one who could enter her territory easily, even without her permission.

But at the end, she couldn't fight it. She slowly slid down on the floor, as tears started to fell unconsciously. She just remembered the looks given to her by Zero when he saw her and Natsume finally together just the recent days.

His serious look never gave her peace. And up to now, the two close friends never spoke again. The presence of Zero just reminded Mikan on how helpless and trash worthy she is when she left the Academy broken hearted two years ago. Her trials and obstacles she faced unbeknownst to the people in this Academy, except Zero. The white-haired guy really knew her well.

That is also the reason why Mikan did not want to face him right at this moment. He will just remind her of the past. And it would end her happiness with Natsume.

At the thought of Natsume, Mikan opened her eyes, and then wiped her tears. She got Natsume's bathrobe and went out the bathroom quickly. She wandered her sight immediately towards the bed, and heaved a big sigh of relief when she found Natsume there, sleeping peacefully.

She just had a bad feeling that he will be gone, and she couldn't afford it.

—۞۞۞—

"How's the lovers?" a voice asked behind Mikan as she bit her bread. Mikan smiled when she found its Hotaru. She shrugged, and continued to eat. "It's okay."

The witty Inventor raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? It's just okay? No 'it is heaven, Hotaru'?" oh yeah, she's just exaggerating.

Mikan grinned, as her eyes sparkled in excitement. And in a low tone she said, "Indeed, it is heaven. But I can't tell you the details here. Somebody's eavesdropping." And in a split second Mikan crushed the bumblebee invention that following her for quite some times.

Hotaru just smiled one-sided. "I did not make it." She was referring to the invention.

"I know." Mikan stood up as she brought Hotaru along.

When they're outside now, Mikan released Hotaru's hand. She went infront and filled her lungs with fresh air. After that, she faced Hotaru and gave her sweetest smile.

Hotaru couldn't help but smile at the look of Mikan. "As I can see you are happy. I'm happy for you, Mikan." She initiated the hug that Mikan responded tightly. She was very happy for Mikan. Hotaru now see the old Mikan that she did not see when the brunette just arrived in the Academy few months ago. She really misses the real Mikan.

After the longing hug, Hotaru just remembered something. "Oh, Mikan. I saw Zero with some girls quite many times. Do you know about this?" well she just wanted to tell these things to Mikan. Since she knew that Mikan still wanna know about things regarding Zero even they have some gap right now.

The sudden sad look at Mikan's expressive eyes never escapes Hotaru's. So, she was right at one thing.

Mikan sighed. "He was not talking to me. He's mad, Hotaru."

Hotaru gave her a calculating look. "Well, you can't blame the poor guy, Mikan. He was obviously upset with the 'reconciliation'."

Mikan gave a weak smile. "I know. I just gave him the biggest surprise this year. I just swallow my pledge on making Natsume fall on my knees." She shook her head. "I couldn't help it. I still love Natsume." She finally said it.

Hotaru smiled. Finally, Mikan realized it. She tapped Mikan's back. "Good thing to hear that." The brunette smiled. "Don't worry, I know Zero gonna talk to you soon."

—۞۞۞—

It seems Hotaru's right, because here Zero is walking towards her. It seemed he will pass by on Mikan's direction.

Mikan automatically smiled at the glance of him, and readied some stanzas to start a conversation.

But her hopes swayed when he did not even bother to give her a look, he was actually heading straight. But she couldn't give up easily like that. She couldn't take it anymore, their nonsense cold war.

"Hey you, stop." She commanded when she noticed he has no intentions in talking to her.

Zero acted like he didn't hear anything and just continued to walk; that's the time her blood boils. She kicked his legs but he dodged it nonchalantly, making her even more piss-off. Mikan now was actually giving him her kicks and punch. All Zero did was to avoid her easily. They were now dueling in the hallways.

"Why are you not talking to me?!" yelled Mikan between her attacks, eventhough she knew very well the answer to the question.

Zero never bothered to look at her; instead he put his hand inside his pockets and calmly avoided her attacks. Using psychology, huh?

"You're acting jerk, you know!"

Still no answers from him. Grr.

"Why you dyed your hair in orange?"

This time he answers. "It's out of your business, Mi-chan." With this he quickly gave her back flip, but she quickly see this coming that's why she automatically returned the attack and jump on his neck, much to Zero's surprise.

"Not my business, huh?" she grinned, and then throw him on his knees. This, he wasn't prepared. She gracefully posts herself in front of him, hands on hips.

Zero whistled at her sexiness.

Mikan still looked annoyed. "I thought we settled your hair in gray?"

Zero shrugged as he stood up properly. "Well, Marie-chan wants this hair color."

Mikan widened her eyes. "Marie-chan?! Who is that?"

He gave her a sarcastic smile. "My new bitch. What's the matter? You look surprised." He put his hand behind her head. "Did you thought of me sulking after you and that bastard reconcile again, Mi-chan?" somehow his tone became dangerous on Mikan

Mikan narrowed her eyes. He wasn't afraid of him. He's Zero afterall. "So, this is the reason why you're not talking to me. You're busy with _girls._" She rolled her eyes.

This time, Zero laughed loudly as if she was telling the most hilarious joke of all. Mikan didn't know if she will be offended or not with his laugh.

And then he stopped, and looked at her intensely. "You sounded like a je--"

Mikan brought her hand on Zero's nose. Let's see if her hands still has this enigmatic effect on Zero. Unexpectedly, it did.

His dangerous-sarcastic look vanished and was replaced by his soft side again. He touched her hand carefully. Tracing his long fingers on her skin that brought electrifying sensation to her veins. And then, he kissed her hand softly while closing his eyes as if savoring the moment. It is unexpected for Mikan since she was sure he will sniff it like he usually does with her hand. Mikan couldn't help but blushed.

"Z-zero…"

Zero opened his eyes and directly locked to her brown orbs. He was hypnotizing her. He was still kissing her hand. "I miss you, Mikan." He released her hand, and caressed her face instead.

With this, Mikan now is ready to refuse. "Ah..Z-zero--"

Without more warning, Zero grabbed her for a kiss on the lips. Her initial reaction was to push him, but he was like steel that time that she couldn't even made him move. Yeah, he was forcing her but at the same time with a feeling of care, and she feel fragile that time.

He nibbled her lips and urging her to response with his kisses, but as much as she wanted to return the feeling she couldn't, because she knew that there is only one guy in this world that could make her respond to his kisses, and he was Natsume.

With Natsume flashed suddenly in her thought, her senses came back. She quickly tried her might to push Zero, but as she doubled her strength she felt that Zero tripled his-no-four times stronger. Mikan also felt that something was sucking her. And Natsume's image inside her mind faded, she was greatly scared by the thought.

She looked at Zero and found him staring deeply at her. The look of Zero is different with his usual stares at her. It was something she couldn't name of. And for the first time, she was scared of Zero.

He was still kissing her passionately. Mikan even barely noticed that Zero is exploring her mouth, and locking her arms behind, a complete position of surrender. She did not notice it all, because she was so disturbed and troubled at the force inside her mind, it was sucking her, as if her memories were slowly fading.

And then a voice suddenly said,

"_That's right, Mikan. Forget everything. You belong to me… "_

Mikan felt so weak that she is sure that anytime she will be unconscious, when she heard a thud and she fell on the floor. Weak and helpless. She barely opened her weak eyes, and found Zero struggling with a silver-haired little kid.

"Y-youichi…" was her last word before unconsciousness got her.

—۞۞۞—

Mikan opened her eyes, and found herself in an unfamiliar room. She slowly rose on the bed, she was clutching her head. She got a very bad headache.

She groaned in pain; when suddenly light spread the room through the dark curtain. Silver hairs sparkled too.

Mikan frowned when she found out it was Youichi who opened the curtain.

"Light's hurting, chipmunk." She covered her eyes with her hand. When it shadowed the light, she opened her eyes and found Youichi blocking the light; hands on pockets, serious looks at her, smile-less face. How could this very young man to be so intimidating?

His next move was so unexpected for Mikan that Youichi harshly pushed her on the bed; eventually, making his freaking adult version again. He was human caging her. And with the little strength she currently has, she knew that this chibi will definitely succeed with his scheme.

"Hey, what's your problem?" asked Mikan, annoyed.

Youichi remained stoic while looking at her, and then he bent down, making his face an inch far from her. "Are you really that low? Going to any man?"

She gave him her annoyed-confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

He smirked this time. "Acting innocent, huh?" he put his right hand on her exposed leg, maliciously; that made Mikan gasped.

"Hey--"

From her leg, he covered her mouth. "Just because Natsume-nii isn't here, you'll go to that weirdo again." The way he said those words as if he implied her and Zero is an item. But wait, was it Youichi the one who stopped Zero earlier? With this, Mikan pushed the spirit-manipulator making him fell on the bed.

She looked at Youichi seriously. "Where's Zero?" they still have a lot of things to discuss. She wanted him to ask about the thing she just found out earlier. It wasn't a joke at all. It wasn't funny. It pisses her more.

Youichi smirked again. "No way, polka-dotted hag. There is no way you'll go to that weirdo again." And then he suddenly looked angry again. "You always give Natsume-nii a problem. You always betray him."

"What!?" what this chipmunk talking about?

Youichi shook his head as if he knew everything that she doesn't. "You're still planning to pursue your revenge on Natsume-nii through that weirdo."

Now. How this kid knew all about this?

"You don't understand, Youichi. Zero is a friend and not a weirdo." She forced herself to stand, but she's still weak to do that. She just settled to lie down again on the bed instead. "And for the record, stop accusing me betraying Natsume. I love him." She closes her eyes after.

Mikan felt the silence engulfed the room. She happily thought the little spirit manipulator went out the room but be surprised again when someone touched her lips. She opened her eyes and found Youichi, with his original self, caressing-staring at her lips.

"If you love Natsume-nii. Why you kept that weirdo kissing these lips?" from her lips he looked at her. "It looks to me that anyone could kiss you. Even me."

Mikan smiled at the innocence of his voice. She decided to change the topic. "Where's Natsume?" she knew he got another mission, and she thought it's been long hours since he was gone.

"He was in Europe."

At the sound of another country, Mikan's eyes opened and puzzled looks given. "Pardon?"

"He was in Europe with his mission. He will be there for one week."

She was now in full strength to sit properly on the bed. "What!? He hasn't told me." It's impossible for Natsume not to tell her about this. He always informs her about his missions. Where and when will it be held. And she's smart enough to calculate if it last for more than an hour or a day depending on the black cat's ability.

Youichi just looked at her, and then he stood up, grabbing one drawer and got a parchment. He gave it to her. Mikan read it.

_Please take care of Mikan._

_Watch her, Youichi._

_-N.H_

Mikan couldn't still believe at what she just read. Based on Natsume's words he was really going far away. She couldn't help but be nervous and trouble. Her feelings the last night she and Natsume were still together vivid in her mind. Come to think of it, Natsume has gotten more missions than her. It was consecutive. And it got to be the difficult ones. Since Natsume is one of the top-rated best underground Alice in the Academy. He will not be known Black Cat for nothing.

She couldn't help but be worried. What if something happened to him?

.

.

* * *

...okaye. How did you find it? Please leave a review. My God, I really love the part in which there is You-chan. I really love to fantasize that kid . Pedophile I am! hehe. See you next chapter! Thanks for reading. Ciao!


	18. Choice and Conditions

_L's: Please don't ask me_**_ I'M DEEPLY SORRY!_**_ But the good news is I already completed this story! Thank you for your reviews and personal PMs to me. [I'm really so guilty with all the 'are you still alive' pms...really sorry] Tomorrow or later gonna post the remaining chapters._

_So please excuse me for the grammars. Thank you._

_

* * *

_

And do you still remember the story?lol. Okay gonna do some recap:

She is Sakura Mikan, a silent and typical lady who possesses an extraordinary Alice but refused to show it... but the teacher of the Dangerous class already noticed her ability even before she is aware of it.

Stealing and Nullification Alices. Rare Alices.

When everything turn out good...or what she thought. There's this notorious Dangerous Ability student slash heartthrob of the school Hyuuga Natsume befriended her...or merely his friends bet over her...and that is to make her heart fall into him.

Along the process Hyuuga never expected to really fall for her. She's innocent and kind and caring and always smiling...she's the light to his dark and puppet-eed world. He can feel freedom if he was with her.

But when he is about to really give in. Sankura Mikan found out 'the bet' but it is more than the bet why he broke her heart but she was already blind to see it.

She went off and there she meets Zero, Persona's brother, her only confidante and later her bestfriend.

She trained hard to be the perfect student the Alice Academy wanted her for. She will be the best.

And then she came back to the school where her broken heart left to. And is now facing him...Hyuuga Natsume. But there's something she'll be giving to him too...and that is her bitter and sweetest revenge she has come.

Everything went smooth and according to the plan...or so she thought. And then in just one day. The cards are turn over. If she did all her best to take revenge on Hyuuga Natsume, the raven haired lad is doing his best too to win her over...and she's slowly swooning.

Much to her bestfriend Zero enragement. He enrolled in the school to stop her for her impending fall...but Zero was already too late. She fall for him again...for the second time.

And when she's about to forget the past. Persona was on it again...breaking the couple through his brother Zero...but the Black Cat has some on his sleeves too, and asked the spirit manipulator kid to look for Mikan while he is on his mission outside the country.

* * *

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented but too shy to show it, nerd and like to hide in it's own shell girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the School befriend her and court her afterwards. They become the most controversial couple then. They we're the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying sweet revenge in her return…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 18: Choice and Conditions

_Please take care of Mikan._

_Watch her, Youichi._

_-N.H_

Despite Youichi's warning on her not going on Zero, she didn't budge on it. And when she got the chance to escape the intimidating young kid, she immediately went off.

And she was now half walking, half running in the hallways, going on a particular dungeon.

Mikan harshly pushed the door, making the dangerous students there slightly surprised. And when they found out it was her, scowls on their faces appeared.

The Dangerous Ability class has never been friendly to her.

Mikan immediately glared at the particular teacher who remained composed…and dangerous.

"Look, look, who we have here," said Persona coldly, fixing some papers on his table. Obviously, Mikan was interfering the Dangerous Class.

But Mikan acting nonchalant, angrily marched toward him and slamming the parchment from Youichi on his desk loudly.

Persona just swiftly glanced at the contents, and then he smirked. He looked up and gave his students there a get-out-of-here-now look which they immediately abided, leaving Mikan and Persona only.

"Where is Natsume?" asked Mikan after the students left. She's clenching her fists, and was restraining herself to attack the teacher immediately.

Persona walked forward, checking his black nails. He, too, was exhibiting an enrage and dangerous aura.

"You sounded like you care to the Kuro Neko, Mikan Sakura."

She didn't answer and just glared at the teacher, readying herself for an impending fight.

Persona's grin widened at her silence. "Do you know the rules of this Ability Class, Sakura?"

She smells something bad at the sound of his voice. And Mikan wisely thought not to answer for now. She still needs some information from him before she will kill him.

"Reciprocate emotions. Kill emotions…or even crushed the dangerous students love ones…" Persona scowled at his statements like he usually do not talk about this. He boringly looked at Mikan.

"You are a very talented student and an asset in this school, Sakura," said Persona, sounding soft this time like swooning her. "From the start, The Academy has always want you… you are indeed special-"

"Cut the crap, Persona."

He laughed hollowly. "What I'm trying to say is… we need to eliminate the biggest receiver of your weak emotions, Sakura…"

Mikan clenched her fists tightly; she could even feel her own blood. Chills run down her spine as she dreaded what Persona will say next.

"And that is another asset of this school. Hyuuga Natsume…"

That boiled her anger. "You bastard-" she was not able to complete her sentence as she lurched forward on him. Setting her full force and strength to battle him…even if she will kill him in an instant. Alice Academy taught her how to fight, this man in front of her is her instructor from the start. This dark teacher has never been good to her too. And even if he is Zero's brother, she wouldn't care less.

Just receiving the letter indirectly from Natsume, she knew something was off… and she immediately thought of this Dangerous teacher…This School and him always do something like this so it is no longer surprising.

Persona laughed loudly while dodging her attacks. He didn't even care his classroom and office was now in mess. "You are a weakling now, Sakura… it's good I get Kuro Neko out of the picture…" and he followed it with a laugh again.

Mikan gritted her teeth, and hated herself for not hitting and beating the teacher even if she was giving her best. 'What happen-'

"Wondering, why?" mocked Persona, caught her wrist and was now throwing her on the opposite wall. Mikan groaned in pain. "I'm your master, Sakura…and no one beats the master…"

He walked forward to her, caught her chin and forcefully angled her face to look at him. "You are setting your guard off, Sakura. You are no longer the best. The school needs some remedies…" his hold on her chin tightened that Mikan felt some bones broken. He smirked. "How's your relationship with my brother, Sakura?"

She spit on his face as an answer that made him release her. "If you do something to Hyuuga Natsume. I swear that I will kill you, Persona-"

He laughed loudly. "How will you do that? You are powerless!" and he laughed again like he won something so big. "Thanks to my brother, though."

Mikan creased her forehead. "Zero?"

He shook his head like she was a fool. "My brother's a bastard…and he will always be…" he looked at her menacingly. "Come back to me if you regain your strength, Sakura… that time you will defeat me…" he fixed his black accessories properly, and walked towards the door. "If you are wondering towards the Black Cat…don't expect him to come back…" and with that, he was gone.

Mikan as if released by a string, fell down on the floor. Breathing hardly. Earlier, she was numbed, the reality she refused to believe. She noticed it already but words coming from Persona himself are confirmation.

She's getting weaker, maybe that's the reason why Natsume got more missions than her. And did Natsume notice it beforehand? Knowing the Black Cat, he's always sensitive towards what's happening to her. He's the silent one between them but he was also the sweetest…the thing she misses to him so much.

Mikan leaned her head on the cracked wall, and closed her eyes. She gritted her teeth. She felt stupid, weak, nothing, and a nuisance at the moment. She felt nobody to someone. And she could not help Natsume either.

_"Come back to me if you regain your strength…" _voice of Persona echoed her head.

She's huffing, and made some plans or strategies inside her head. She's smart so she can come up with a plan…but her head is filled with emptiness right now.

She's frustrated as she threw the small rock within her reach.

"Natsume…" she whispered at the empty room. Looking defeated.

"Mikan."

-۞۞۞-

Mikan stiffened, and straightened her sit. She looked around and found no one aside from her in this messy and now disastrous room.

"Mikan."

The overly familiar voice called again. Perplexed, Mikan immediately touch her earring. The one given by Natsume as a present with his name embedded on it.

Tears welled up her eyes. How she missed his voice…his face…his everything.

She carefully touched the earring like she's holding the most fragile thing in this imperfect world.

She evened her breath and stilled for awhile. She closed her eyes, noting if she was just dreaming in hearing Natsume's voice.

"Mikan?"

The voice called again.

Mikan sighed, and sat properly. She cleared her throat upon touching the earring again. "N-Natsume."

She could even hear his breathing through the earring. How ironic, that if before she always hated and even called it damn earring but right now, this earring is the most valuable and most precious for her like it's a gift from heaven.

"Glad I reach you…" she could hear the relief from his voice. "Are you okay right there?"

Mikan looked at her bleeding arms and legs which are fresh from healing but the pain still lingered, Persona is not an ordinary Alice afterall. She smiled inwardly. "I'm perfectly fine. How's your mission?"

He chuckled which made her smile for real. God how much she misses his laugh.

"God…how much I miss you…" he was whispering and she didn't mind.

The turmoil feeling she had earlier was now gone. She felt peaceful that she wanted to remain like this for a longer time. Glad that he was safe…he was alive.

"The mission is fine…I want to end this soon…"

_"Toward the Black Cat… don't expect him to come back…"_

Her heart gripped tightly. "N-natsume?"

"Yes…?" He chuckled again. "…little girl?"

She smiled while closing her eyes. "Tell me something what you did last two years I'm not with you…" she wanted to poke her head hard right now. They have all the time before to talk about that topic but she had no chance…or she just slipped that chance…but the urgent feeling of wanting to hear something from him today is so important for her…right now…

"Hm…" Natsume hesitated for a moment and even Mikan could not see his expressions, she knew he was wondering why she asked that. "It's not that much but…" and he told her things about what he did in the last years, and even if there are no humor or interesting he did last two years, she laughed, not because of his stories but how he made it exaggerated and the tone he uses.

Is this really Natsume?

Tears streamed down her eyes as she listened to him, her heart was gripping hard. Her hold on her earring tightened. "Natsume…" she called.

He laughed on the other side. "I'll be back sooner than what you expected, Mikan. This stupid Persona has given me multiple missions outside country. You didn't receive any missions from him, did you?"

"Natsume, did you ask Persona not to give me any missions?"

Ask was an understatement if talking about the Black Cat towards Persona because when the two of them are facing each other, asking has never been in their dictionary. Brawns always do.

The other line went dead. "Natsume?" she shook the earring like it will help. She tried to get rid off it but just like before, she could not take it off easily. She sighed frustratingly, and went quiet. Silently praying for Natsume's safety.

From the tone of his voice, he was fine…he was okay… and he will come back…to her…sooner than what she expected…

She stood up properly, dusting her pants before going outside the door. She didn't even flinch in surprise when she found Zero outside. She remained composed but she stopped and faced him.

"Now you decide to eavesdrop and face me after hiding from me, huh Zero?"

If he didn't take her sarcasm, she wouldn't know what to do to him now.

Zero just smirked as he narrowed their distance, Mikan remained stilled and didn't even move when Zero bent down and was about to kiss her. He stopped when it's only millimeter apart, maybe he caught her deadly glares on him.

He grinned and caressed her face softly instead. "Acting tough now, Mi-chan?"

"Don't call me that."

He cocked his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? What about _'little girl'_?"

"Neither."

He laughed this time, the kind of laugh his brother, Persona, had earlier.

"What happen to us, Zero?" she asked after a while. Her eyes are divided on the expressions of longing, anger, and sadness.

He scoffed as he looked sideways. She saw how his jaw clenched, and for a moment thought his fist will land on her face but it landed on the wall beside her head instead. "Do you even have to ask, Mikan? You know it from the start!" he was now yelling at her as his other hand held her shoulder tightly.

"You lied! We promise to stay together…forever! But you lied and went to that…to that…"

If she was an ordinary girl, Mikan would probably cower at the tone uses by the usual calm and playful Zero plus his constant hitting on the wall.

She closed her eyes and heaved a deep breath.

"Have you forgotten what you had experience back then just because of that bastard! Did you even remember now what your mother told me? Never to leave you…never to come back in this school! " he was actually yelling now on her face. "But you did! Because of that pointless unsuccessful revenge!"

"I'm sorry…" all she could say after his long rant. She does not know what is that sorry for. Is it for breaking their promise or she for lying or for hurting him or maybe to everything.

Zero looked at her like she's the most impossible thing in this world. He bowed his head in defeat, and slowly rested his forehead on her. He was trembling too. "But I love you… you know that…"

She whimpered her cry as she looped her arms on his neck. "I'm sorry, Zero. I love you to-"

"But not the way you love that bastard." His hold on her waist now tightened. His face grim, his voice sounded dangerous, but none of these had been notice by Mikan.

She just tightened his hug on him. "I love Natsume…deeply…"

"It's the guy who hurt you badly, Mikan."

"Before…but not now…I love him Zero…please understand…"

He pushed her off him, and stepped backwards. He shook his head. "No. I will never let you be with him, Mi-chan. Never."

And just like what his brother did earlier too, he was immediately gone.

Mikan just stifled her cries. She just chose Natsume over her long bestfriend Zero.

She's just selfish.

* * *

_you must be so pissed to me...BUT THANKS FOR READING Leave some comments! Ciao! ^-^_


	19. Tricks and Illusions

_L's: Thanks for the comment and for still accepting me! and one comment said about me in line with Md .yes I'm in line with that. and SORRY FOR THE GRAMMARS GUYS in the first 17 chapters..you know I'm still 13 to 16 that time..lol. But I'm editing it one by one..as well as my other fics. The one who won the poll last time about the sequel and UNREQUITED PERVERTNESS won? still remember it? I already made one...but not really a sequel but maybe a oneshot and I'll just continue it with the title story but yada posted. And to my other fics, I'm really not abandoning those, believe me. THANKS!_

_and guys you are so cool! so is there a continuation to our beloved Alice Academy anime? did Tachibana-sensei and the anime crew decided to do a continuation? just wanna ask..thank you so much!_

_and do you have twitter guys?lol...am being chatty now. don't mind me . Enjoy reading._

* * *

Summary: It's the story of a typical, talented but too shy to show it, nerd and like to hide in it's own shell girl. One day a handsome guy and the most sought-after heartthrob in the School befriend her and court her afterwards. They become the most controversial couple then. They we're the talk of the Academy. Definitely NOT YOUR dream girl and definitely YOUR dream boy is a love couple! But the twist of fate happened. The nerd girl found out that she's just being played by the once she thought _her Prince_. She left and after years she came back. But she's different now than before. For she is now carrying sweet revenge in her return…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Sweet Revenge

Chapter 19: Tricks and Illusions

Mikan went out the dungeon, and upon exiting the room. Surprise faces of many students were seen. Probably the commotion inside the dangerous room was heard outside. She made a lopsided smile at them and went directly to her dorm room immediately.

Among the crowd is Natsume's gang. They seemed unsure of whether to go and help her or just stay behind. Yeah, the atmosphere between them and her are still awkward even if she already reconciled with their leader. It seems there's still no closure between them… yeah, probably the closure.

But among them, she especially caught the knowing stares of Tobita Yuu who was looking at her uneasily like he needed to talk to her or something. He had always been like that to her…and she's not that close to him now to approach and ask him what he wanted to tell her.

And she noticed too Ruka wasn't with them. She shrugged, glad he wasn't among because probably Hotaru will be with him too, and she's too tired for now to explain to her what she just had been down there.

She went directly on her room, and without even changing clothes or bandaging her wounds, she fell asleep. She easily get tired these days.

Her soft snores indicated she was already asleep.

-۞۞۞-

A soft knock on her door late at night made Mikan woke up. She looked for her clock and found it was past 12 midnight already. She was forced to get out of bed, and with her remaining strengths she went to open the door.

Not even wondering who was behind the door this late night. But her unwanted visitor caught her surprise, and just like the other days, he was still fidgety.

She smiled as she widened her door. "Nice to see you, Tobita-kun…"

Yuu, or more known as Iinchou, looked at her from head to foot. And Mikan could see the worried look he had now upon looking at her wounded state, Persona's wound to her still not mending.

She shrugged. "I just did some errands…well, you may come in…" she turned her back and walked towards her special room receiving area. She heard the soft close of the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mikan-chan." He was flustered too, maybe because obviously this is his first time sneaking on a girl's territory.

She sat on the couch and waited for him to sit too, and he seemed hesitant sitting across her.

She smiled at him to ease his nervousness. "What made you come here, Yuu-chan? This is actually your first time talking to me…"

Yuu stared at her knowingly, and Mikan thanked the defiance in his eyes now. He was no longer nervous, and was looking serious and straightforward now.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Yeah, i-it was my first time… b-but I should have done this much earlier…" he locked her eyes on his. "I'm glad you and Natsume are back together, Mikan-chan." He smiled at her which she returned with a smile too.

"But you need to know what really happened two years ago…" he stated hesitantly. " about Natsume…I might not be in the right position to tell this but I have a feeling that I need to tell you this, Mikan-chan," he sighed after. "The time is ticking…and I do not want to be too late again…"

Mikan straightened on her seat as her hold on the chair tightened. She's not really interested to hear this since she already forgave Natsume and his crew for whatever they done to her. For her, past is past, but the urgency on Yuu's voice is enough to rouse her curiosity and she felt nervous too… the thing she couldn't answer for now.

She waited for him to continue. She saw him closing his eyes and the moment he opened them again, she saw something glinted his eyes. He stood up and went in front of her… he offered his hand on her which she automatically received. His hold on her hand tightened, and she didn't mind that he was trembling this moment.

"You should not get close with Zero from the start…" he started before Mikan felt her world spinning and a sudden light blinded her.

The next thing she seen was, she's in the old library…her surrounding looked old and blurry…it's like she's in the past. She's alone too.

"Illusion…" Mikan mumbled. She knew this kind of illusion, and only Tobita Yuu has the ability to do this kind of Alice.

She decided to walk and stopped on her tracks when she saw a girl sleeping on one of the desk in the secluded part in the library… books were scattered on the table and a small smile on her sleeping face.

Mikan smiled seeing her own old self there. She walked silently like afraid to wake her own self there. But before she could finally reach her other self there, someone beat her first, making Mikan gasped.

She thought for a while she was caught but she remembered that she's in the other time, and whoever characters in this time will not see her. She's invisible to them.

Her smile widened when she learned it was Natsume who came to the sleeping girl. His stares are longing and loving. He carefully caressed her hair, and after a while of staring at her he took off her glasses.

Mikan who was just watching held her breaths when Natsume leaned down and carefully pressed his lips on her.

"I love you, little girl… I'm sorry…" with one last kiss and longing stares he left the library.

Mikan for a while was shock and speechless but immediately shaken her self to follow Natsume. She had this feeling that she needed to follow him.

Mikan could even saw Natsume clenching his jaw as he went to a particular room. The dungeon. And Mikan vehemently noticed the changes of scenes.

"You really love torturing me, huh Persona?"

Persona just looked at the Black Cat emotionlessly. "Deal or no deal, Kuro Neko. You have no choice…"

Natsume's glares were piercer than ever. "How sure am I you will not bother her again? Touch her and you're dead, Persona. You know me."

Persona laughed dryly that it is piercing and creepy to their ears. "Are you threatening me, Kuro Neko?" and then he became serious again. "Stay away from the girl…do your missions better… or I'll settle these things myself…kill the girl...or the Academy itself will dispatch her…for you…"

"You bastard!"

Natsume lurched forward on him but even if he did his best in fighting the dark teacher, he couldn't defeat him.

"Wondering, why, Kuro Neko?" he laughed again. "You are a weakling now, Kuro Neko… you couldn't protect her any longer…she'll be in this ability class whether you like it or not… and she'll be facing her death…."

"You bastard! Stay away from her!" he attacked again but it was pointless, Persona already threw him opposite the wall, making it cracked. Natsume coughed out blood. "Don't… touch…her…" his words are like knife and deadly.

Persona smirked, loving the sight of him in torture. "Then stay away from her… I won't touch her…or deal any business with her…" it was a big fat lie, they both knew it. "You're the biggest asset in this school, Kuro Neko….Alice Academy could not afford to lose you… Kill that emotions…or she'll be in danger… and you know this business, Kuro Neko…"

Natsume's glare is enough to tell that he was ready to kill him any moment…but he didn't answer or retort back. He just resigned to what Persona is saying…Natsume just loves her so much…he care to her for God knows how much…he couldn't afford to lose her too… She was fragile…and the first woman he ever cared for… it's just a waste that the underground Academy found it, and used Mikan as his weakness…which is very true.

_One tear dropped from her auburn eyes. "I-I've missed you." She uttered, while hands on him tightened. _

_He jerked off her hand._

_"Enough."_

Natsume last remembered. He was alone in his big room as he was pulling his hair hard. He hated himself for making her cry that day. Her crying face always haunted him every night.

"She'll be mine!"

The uninvited guest in his room screamed in delight. He glared at the current oranged haired guy there. He forgot his name but his face will always be inside his head.

"I said that everything will change, right?" he laughed again. "Oops…don't attack me…I know you are weak right now, Black Cat…" he went closer to him. His smirk widened. "Sakura Mikan is such a lovely girl but I think your plan backfired…"

Natsume's look was confused despite his angry stares too. The uninvited guest grinned this time. "Don't worry…I'll be with her…always…_forever_…" then his face became serious suddenly. He gave him a small red stone. "Here's your ability, Black Cat. I'll be giving it back to you…"

Mikan loudly gasped as she was suddenly pulled out from that time and was now back in her original time. Her knees buckled and she fell on the carpeted floor weakly. Her mouth opened in disbelief as surprise, longing, anger, sadness, and different emotions plastered her face. She didn't even notice that Tobita Yuu fell on the floor too with big beads of sweat formed his forehead.

He looked at her worriedly. "Mikan-chan…?"

She was trembling hard that she could not control it. "I didn't know… I have no idea… W-why?"

Yuu smiled at her sadly. "I collected his thoughts one time when he's drunk…and he slipped his thoughts on making me showing you this one day…" he leaned on the foot of the couch. "Natsume loves you so much, Sakura-san… you just don't know what he had been doing last two years…"

She already knew that… Natsume was lying to her earlier when he was telling her about funny stories of what he did last two years with her absence in his life… His life was miserable too… just like her.

She closed her eyes. "T-thank you, Yuu-chan…" she spoken tiredly, stifled her cries as she turned her face to the other side.

Yuu stood up properly. Sensitive enough to give her privacy. He went to the door. "I just think that you deserve the truth, Mikan-chan…but you mean a lot to Natsume…just take care of him…I'm glad you two are back together." and he went outside silently after.

_"If you are wondering towards Kuro Neko…don't expect him to come back…"_

words of Persona echoed inside her right after Yuu told those words. 'Don't expect him to come back…don't expect him to come back…'

She's just the only one who knew this. Even his friends do not know the weight of responsibility she had right now. Learning the words from Persona himself that Natsume won't be coming back cannot guarantee her that he will stay alive too.

It's just a déjà vu that she was experiencing what Natsume experienced before too…and she was such a fool. A fool! She thought she's smart enough to connect every dots and strings…but she's wrong…she's just blinded by her anger on Natsume…that he was her first heartbreak …leaving him, plotting revenge on him when all he wanted from the beginning is to keep her safe…keep her distance on him…but she ruined it…and she willingly attended to be included in the Dangerous Ability class…the class Natsume dreaded her to be in it…and even risked his life to prevent her in entering that dangerous class…but she just bit it, the Academy's traps…she's such a fool!

-۞۞۞-

"I need to talk to you."

Mikan said immediately the moment Zero opened his door. He was not even surprise to see her in his threshold, he even looked…excited and as if he was expecting her to really come.

He widened the door and Mikan invited herself to come in. His room is an ordinary room. He maintained it clean and manly, and this is the first time Mikan is inside his room. She suppressed her surprise when she found out that most of the frames there contained her face just like what she did earlier when he opened the door topless. In every corner of Zero's room are her pictures. Stolen or not..

She turned to face him and she could see the contempt in his eyes. 'What happen to us, Zero?' she wanted to ask again but it's pointless now… she already know the answer just like what he said. It's clear he wanted her…not the way she thought he wants her…she thought she knew him…but it's not.

Hotaru was right. She wanted to talk to him and want to face him and want to bring back their friendship but her going to him this time is with another purpose and it's no longer wholesome but she knew she needs to do it…before it's too late.

"Bring back my ability stone, Zero." She said sternly. Meeting his cold and contempt gazes. She saw him smirked and just let him shortened their distance.

"I think behind those words really meant you want to bring Hyuuga Natsume back too." He scoffed.

"Right. That too."

"It won't be that easy Mi-chan." He lifted his hand and touched her face like this is the first time he touched them… Mikan flinched at his touch. "If I'll return your stone…you won't need me anymore…and I could not kill that bastard too because you'll stop me…or even kill me…"

She glared at him. Her fists on her side are clenched. "What do you want?"

"You." He answered immediately as his touched lowered on her neck.

"I hate to do this to you, Zero but…" she held his shoulder and threw him on his knees through giving him back flip. He groaned. "…you're such an ass."

He sat properly as he massaged his pained shoulder. "Do you really think that by giving your ability stone, everything will be alright?" she didn't answer. "that Black Cat might be even dead by now, Mikan. I ordered men to ambush him…" she kicked him on his side which now he successfully avoided. "…but not yet…one word Mikan and he will be back here…safe and sound." He stood up properly, meeting her own deathly glares. He was stubborn just like her.

Mikan crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you really believe that you can kill the Black Cat by just ambushing him? Have you forgotten he's one of the best-"

"Yes…if he had this…"

Mikan widened her eyes at the sight of the red ability stone on Zero's hand. It's the overfamiliar Natsume's red stone.

She lurched forward. "Give that back to me!"

They struggled for a moment. She doesn't care that she is easily weakened but seeing Natsume's stone on Zero's hand is enough to make all her senses sharpened and set her remaining strengths in full force. She's desperate to get the stone back, it belongs to Natsume…just thinking Natsume doing his mission without his stone made her stomach lurched. He's in a big danger!

She would grab it from him but Zero is quick enough to snatch it back.

It's still dawn but the two didn't care. They fight endlessly that no one will even remember that the two used to be close friends.

Zero's room is now in a mess and his window was now shattered in glass when he threw Mikan in that direction, but before Mikan will fall from his fifth floor room, he grabbed her hand and threw her back in his room.

Mikan groaned in pain. "You b-bastard!"

But the next thing Zero did surprise Mikan big. He knelt down on her and lifted her wounded hand. He scowled at the sight of her bleeding arms. He stood up and carried her in his arms and they went to his bathroom.

Mikan was too stunned to the sudden changes Zero did, she could not even react. Had he forgotten they almost killed each other earlier?

"Z-zero…" she finally said when he put her down in the bath tub. She does not know what he's up to now. But Mikan saw Zero swallowed the red stone…and her shoulder fell. How will she get it from him?

"Zero listen…" she stopped his hand when he was about to tear her bloody top. She met his eyes, and for a moment she saw something glint his eyes, but she shrugged it off. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, Zero…but I need the stone…please… I'll do e-everything for you just give me t-that stone…please… " her eyes are pleading as she held his arm tightly, praying that his heart will soften at this.

He looked at her at first, giving her a considering look before he stood up and turned the faucet in the tub on. Mikan shivered at the touch of the cold water on her still fully clothed body.

"Everything?" he asked.

Mikan gulped and nodded. "Everything."

He smirked and knelt down in front her. "You should have said that much earlier, Mi-chan…" he caressed her hair and withdrawn his hand after. "But I already swallowed the stone…" he looked at her knowingly.

Mikan gulped once more. It's clear what Zero is trying to say to her of what to do. She clenched her jaw. He's playing dirty tricks, and even if she knew she'll regret it later, she still leaned forward and held Zero's collar and about to kiss him when he stopped her mouth.

"To be able to get the Black Cat's stone you need to think of him hard…whatever you experience by kissing me…you have to think of him, Mi-chan." He smiled at her kindly that Mikan thought it was for real but she shook her head.

She needed to do this quick and deal Zero later again. "Is my stone inside you too?" she asked.

Zero shook his head. "No. I had it in my drawer and you will have it soon."

She was still skeptical in doing this but one more time shrugged the thought. Her heart was beating fast as she narrowed their distance. She ignored the throbbing pain in her ear too caused by Natsume's earring.

And finally she lip locked with Zero and the moment their mouth touched, he immediately maneuvered their faces and he was now leading the kiss. He was kissing her hungrily, and Mikan closed her eyes tightly as she just think of, 'Natsume…Natsume…Natsume…everything about Natsume.'

But her body felt weird as she got a very bad headache that she felt her head was splitting half. Zero was still kissing her hungrily, urging her to respond. Pushing his tongue, grazing her teeth, and nibbling her lips. She groaned….not in pleasure but in pain.

And then it hit her. _'No!' _she screamed as she pushed Zero off her but he was already ready, he hugged her tightly that it's impossible to get out of his grip. She was now flailing her arms and occasionally biting his lips for her to get rid off him as her head was aching than ever and the memories inside her head were fading…she screamed inside Zero's mouth…as memories of Natsume was slowly thinning…

'Stop!...stop….please!...Zero stop this!'

'Yeah…just like that, Mi-chan…you belong to me…Forget him…forget him…'

Zero felt Mikan's struggling stop and he smiled in triumph. When she was no longer moving, he released the poor girl and found her unconscious in his arms. He smiled bitterly as he gagged the red stone out. She was successful in getting the red stone…but it was no longer needed.

Mikan already belong to him.

"You're a sneaky bastard,_ little brother_."

He looked up and found Persona leaning on his bathroom door. An evil grin on his face.

But Zero wasn't smiling on him. He got Mikan and carried her in his arms again as he went back inside his room, passing his brother.

"I already did what you told me, _onnichan_." He looked coldly at him. "Just get Hyuuga Natsume back here, and he can have this too." He tossed the stone on him which he almost _gladly_ accepted and then he's gone with his last words of,

"I know you can do it…"

Zero was left in the room with the unconscious girl in his arms. He felt a pang of guilt upon looking at her but he immediately killed it.

He instead thought of what to do starting tomorrow…especially that Hyuuga Natsume will no longer exist in Mikan's world.

He smirked. All is fair in love and war.

* * *

.

.

.

_if you are wondering how many chapters left. Two chapters! Hope I won't disappoint you. and pardon me for the grammars. I have my beta reader before KIERA and zagogay, gonna thanks them because I learned alot from them that I even used it to my thesis and researchs and other school stuffs . _

_THANK YOU SO MUCH!_


End file.
